Our Game Now
by Storm Arashi
Summary: When Yugi Mutou was young, he and his sister were gifted a strange puzzle from their father. But when they finally solve it, their world begins to change. They question if the gift is more than just a game - and if darkness exists inside all who touch the Millennium Items. To defeat the darkness, their sibling bond must prove stronger than the forces that try to break them.
1. Prologue: The Gift

Author's Note: This is an AU, so the story is changing some things. It'll have things mixed, elements from the movie and the show(s) so… enjoy.

oooo

"Long ago, when the pyramids were still young…"

"Dad?"

"E-Eh?"

"How old are the pyramids?"

"Very old. Now, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Yami no Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world but the brave and powerful Pharaoh sealed away the magic. Sealing them away into the Millennium Items. Now five thousand years later…"

The man sitting in front of his children smiled as he lifted up a strange gold looking box. It had strange symbols carved into its workings as he presented it to them.

"I gift the challenge of the Millennium Puzzle to my dear son and daughter."

The two children looked to the box in awe, both reaching for it. The eldest of the two being handed the box as the younger one pouted. The eldest, a young boy with tri-colored hair and soft violet eyes gingerly lifted the lid up, peering inside.

"... It's broken." The youngest, a little girl with brown hair that had a few light streaks of blond in it, remarked.

Their father grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "No. It's unsolved. Not even my colleagues can solve this puzzle."

"But Dad, why is it not in a museum?" The boy questioned, looking up. "I mean, isn't it your job to find the artifacts for the museums?"

"Yeah. How come?" The girl questioned.

"Because I can tell destiny and while you may be a few years apart, I know you'll be able to handle this destiny. My son, the Brave Game King and my daughter, his partner in crime."

The children looked to one another and smiled, giving a nod.

"Right."

"Game King." The girl remarked. "There's a word for that, isn't there?"

Their father took the box as the boy closed the lid, setting it on a nightstand. The girl laid beside her brother, not wanting to leave him just yet. He didn't mind, putting an arm around her as their father tucked them in.

"Yes there is. Yugioh. King of Games. Sometimes called King Yugi."

The girl giggled, laying her head over her brother's heart. "Just like you, Big Brother."

The boy, Yugi, gave a sheepish grin. "Me? King? Nah…"

"Either way, destiny might call one day. I give you the challenge of the puzzle. Do you accept?" Their father asked as he moved to the doorway.

Yugi closed his eyes.

"... I accept."


	2. Chapter 1: The Puzzle

Chapter One: The Puzzle

"That thing is evil."

"That thing" was an item that was in pieces currently across her older brother's desk. The boy sitting at it sighed as he looked to his sister.

She had grown since that night. Still shorter then him by about a foot but it didn't take away from the glare she was giving him. "This thing was a gift from Dad and he gave me… Actually he gave US Natsuki the challenge of solving it remember?"

She frowned crossing her arms. She remembered.

"Yeah I remember… I also remember that thing is older than our whole family and might be crawling in curses. You've heard about what happened to the people in King Tut's tomb right?" Natsuki asked raising an eyebrow.

Yugi rolled his eyes turning back to the puzzle. "Nat, I remember. It was also found they died of a different reason, of science not a curse. Curses are only curses if you give it energy. Remember?"

"Yeah…" She mumbled sitting on the bed watching her brother. Their days of sharing rooms were long gone now.

Yugi nodded falling quiet, glancing at notes he had written on past attempts. "You know this thing is pretty interesting… And it means a lot to me…"

"I know… Dad gave it to us.." She frowned glancing at the calendar.

Akira Mutou was an Archeologist, one of the best in Domino City and he had been gone a lot from the siblings lives over the years. He was supposed to arrive back from England any day now. Yugi paused looking to his sister frowning. He knew she was a daddy's girl from the second she had been born. He missed his father too, so much his heart hurt some days but he knew Natsuki was a clinger.

While he was gone, they lived in the house they shared with their Grandfather who ran a game shop below it. They both adored their Grandpa, Yugi was especially close to him but… He didn't replace the presence of their father.

"He's gonna be back soon Nat… Promise."

She shrugged looking at the puzzle. "... Can I help?" She asked softly.

Yugi grinned and gathered the pieces up before setting them on the bed, sitting across from her. "Of course. I'd like nothing better."

Natsuki smiled softly and gathered a few pieces up. They were quiet as they worked. It was still difficult however.

They jumped as a thunderclap was heard outside. "What the?"

"Were we supposed to get storms?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno…" She shrugged. Before long they had fallen quiet working again.

The puzzle slowly snapped together. Both having one half of the triangle in time.

"Look… We're doing it!"

"I can't believe it…"

Natsuki handed her half of the puzzle to Yugi as he snapped it together. They looked at it in awe, it was coming together… Just one piece left…

Yugi reached into the box… Smiling as he came up to the last piece. "Heh… That reminds me… Remember a few nights ago when I came home all beaten up?" He asked turning it over in his hands.

Natsuki frowned. "Yeah, I was worried sick. You refused to tell me what happened. All you said was that you got some new friends."

"I did… One of them actually took this piece… Threw it in the river."

"What!?" She slammed her hand down onto the mattress. "And you call them friends!?"

"Natsuki listen, listen." Yugi chuckled smiling. "I stood up to this guy called Ushio… He was so mean… But my new friends stood up for me… Even got this back."

Natsuki smiled a little. "And they apologized?"

"Yup… Promised not to do that again. So it's all good."

"Well.. That's good… You got your wish."

They fell quiet as nostalgia came over them. When they had been very young they had made a wish on the puzzle. For Yugi it had been for friends… For Natsuki… For her brother to be safe always.

 _Now I just wish my half of the wish had come true… He still got hurt…_

 _ **I'm just glad it came true…**_ Yugi thought as he looked his sister in the eyes. "You ready?"

She placed her hand over his. "Ready."

He slipped the piece into place as Natsuki smoothed it down as it clicked into place with a soft "clink" of the gold.

There was a radiant glow within seconds, it blinded them as they cried out. Yugi covered his eyes as Natsuki lept back falling onto the floor with a yelp. "IT'S TOO BRIGHT!"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

The light didn't fade, but the shadows it cast faded… Into hellish nightmares. Monsters and demons… Surrounded the siblings as they huddled close together. Yugi still clutched the puzzle in his hand as one arm was looped around his sister.

Natsuki whimpered, horror in her eyes at the things she was seeing. "Yugi…. We made a mistake…"

"I…" Yugi gasped as one leapt at them, he whirled around guarding Natsuki expecting a blow to come as his sister screamed…

But everything for him went dark…

For Natsuki she was staring at not the monsters that surrounded them now but at her brother. He was still holding her but her feet were off the ground now, she had to hang on tightly. He looked… Different yet the same. But the most shocking thing appearance wise were two things…

His eyes were a bright red now…. And there was an Egyptian eye etched onto his forehead with gold energy.

"Y-Yugi…?" She whispered.

He didn't look to her, he instead set her down much to her dismay and held the puzzle up by it's cord to the creatures.

"Shadow creatures…" He spoke, his voice, confident… Powerful. "Begone! I command you to leave this realm!"

The creatures all screamed, hissed and roared at him but soon dispersed in dark mist clouds before they were all gone.

Yugi turned to Natsuki as she backed up against his desk shaking like a leaf looking up at him. He offered her a hand that she slapped away shaking her head closing her eyes, half expecting more monsters to come.

"Natsuki?" A quiet, gentle voice asked as a hand settled on her head. "Nat are you okay?"

She opened her eyes finding Yugi before her again, back to normal, he looked tired and worried… And confused.

The girl shook her head before launching herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around him. He let out a grunt as he fell back his little sister in his arms. "H-hey it's okay…"

"It was horrible!" She sobbed burying her face into his chest. "Yugi what was that!?"

Yugi looked around them and at the puzzle he had set down. He brought it close as Natsuki shrank against him looking at it with what could only be described as terror. "I don't know… Maybe… I don't want to know."

"Those things… They look like those cards…" She whimpered sniffling. Yugi set the puzzle down and hugged her tightly shushing her.

"It's okay… It's over… Whatever it was.. It's never happening again…"

 _But… What else happened? I don't remember… I don't remember at all… Just the thing that looked like the Kuriboh card launching at us and then… Nat was on the ground shaking looking like she had seen a ghost…_

 _Or rather… Looking like she had seen dozens of monsters…_

Natsuki curled up against him, crying quietly until she started to hiccup. It was the scariest moment of her life. Yugi kept trying to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back until she slumped against him, her head under his chin exhausted from it all. Adrenaline gone, crying leaving her breathless.

Yugi shifted so he was sitting against his bed unwilling to move her. He knew when she was this freaked it out was best to just ride out the storm for awhile.

Before long Natsuki was asleep as Yugi quietly examined the puzzle, it's points and edges… The intricate carvings.

He looped the cord over his head and leaned his head back as exhaustion began biting him.

Their father had arrived home that night and the next morning the siblings exhausted and in Natsuki's case grouchy made their way to the kitchen bleary eyed and half asleep.

"Well looks like King Yugi and Princess Natsuki have awoken." Their grandfather Solomon chuckled as he set down their breakfast plates for them. "Didn't even get up when your father came home."

"Daddy's back?" Natsuki asked quietly more so a mumble as she picked at her food with her chopsticks. She threw her head back and yawned. "Oh goodness I'm sleepy…"

"We were up late last night." It was discussed very briefly when they awoke that they would NOT mention the previous night's events. As Yugi put it: "Take it to the graveyard or take it to your urn unless it happens again."

"That so? What were you up to?" He asked sitting across from the teenagers.

Natsuki said nothing and just pointed to the Millennium Puzzle hanging around her brother's neck giving it a sour look. "Yugi decided we were gonna fulfill Daddy's challenge last night."

Yugi grinned sheepishly holding it up for view.

Solomon's eyes widened as he looked at it closely. "My word… May I?"

Yugi nodded taking it off and handing it over before starting to eat. "It was tricky."

"But we figured it out. Took two sets of hands to do it."

"You two do know what this puzzle's hieroglyphics promise correct?" He questioned before looking out of the room. "AKIRA! GET IN HERE! THEY DID IT!"

"No." Natsuki deadpanned.

"We don't really know Egyptian grandpa." Yugi chuckled glancing at his sister and giving her a warning look. "Sis why don't you have some tea or something?"

"Why don't YOU have some coffee and cream?" She mumbled before shoving her plate aside and laying her head face down on the table.

As she said this a tall man, who resembled Yugi in many ways appeared, he was dressed in khakis and a long sleeved shirt. He looked stunned as he saw the puzzle. "Oh my word…"

Yugi perked up and shoved his sister as she looked up before she grinned sitting up straight. "Dad/Daddy!"

Akira grinned seeing his children. 'First things first… I come all the way from Egypt, look up and down for some decent gifts to bring back and not even a hug?"

They laughed hurrying over and embracing their father as he hugged them tightly. The separation wasn't easy as he could be gone sometimes for months at a time but the time together they did have was worth it. "Oh my kids.."

"Dad…" Yugi smiled hugging him tighter for a moment before pulling back as Natsuki cling to her father completely, like she had when she was little.

"Daaaad! I missed you!"

"Natsuki… I have to stand up eventually…"

"... Not right now." She mumbled holding on, her arms looped around his neck as he stood. Solomon and Yugi chuckled at the sight.

"Kids." The elder mumbled shaking his head.

"That's my little sis. C'mere you." Yugi as soon as Natsuki's feet touched the floor yanked her by her arm close as he messed up her hair.

She squealed and squirmed trying to get loose. "AAHHH! Yuuuugiiii! Quit!" Natsuki laughed as Yugi kept at it, keeping an arm around her.

"Messy, messy, messy. Submit to the fluffy haired society!" He proclaimed with a laugh as she let out another squeal wide awake now.

"Yuuuuugiiii! Hahaha that TICKLES!"

Akira grinned before turning his attention back to the gold artifact he had set aside. "You kids really did it…"

Yugi paused in his antics before Natsuki pulled away and ducked behind the table. "Yeah we did last night." He said poised as Natsuki tried to make a break for it managing to catch her in an embrace. "RAH! GOTCHA!"

"EEEK!" She squealed before nodding to her father. 'Yup, all nighter-Yuuuugiii! Lemme go!"

"Hmm… I don't feel like it." He remarked resting his chin atop her head as she rolled her eyes.

Akira looked at it reading the etching before looking to his children, just watching them for a moment. They seemed fine…

For the most part. They had rings under their eyes from lack of sleep and something told him it wasn't just any "all nighter" of playing with the artifact.

"Did your grandfather tell you what it said?"

"NO!" They both responded.

"Well…" Akira sighed as he passed it back to his son. "It says: "Whoever solves my puzzle, shall receive my dark wisdom and power…" You two feeling alright? Stronger? Smarter?"

"Just fine." Yugi grinned while Natsuki when her father looked at the puzzle gave him a wary look. That was not what she had seen the night before but decided to keep it to herself.

"Yeah… We're just tired."

He still put his hands on their heads anyway shaking his head as he pulled back. "Well… You seem alright…"

"Yeah we're great. I even made some friends." Yugi beamed before he sat back down looking at the puzzle as he moved it around in his hand. "Their really nice."

Akira grinned. "Friends eh?" He looked to his father and daughter. "A girlfriend by any chance?"

"Nope."

"Pfft that'll be the day."

"GRANDPA! NATSUKI!"

The three laughed as Yugi turned red. "S-shush!"

"Sadly I don't think we're getting any nieces or nephews from him and Anzu any time soon." Natsuki sighed dramatically. "Pity."

"Oh he still likes little Anzu? I haven't seen her in almost a year!" Akira remarked as he got a cup of tea for himself.

"Oh she's not little anymore. She's grown into a fine young woman."

Natsuki smirked and took her chance to elbow her brother. "And Yugi LOOOOVES her!"

"NATSUKI!"


	3. Chapter 2: Along came a spider

Chapter 2:

The next week or so was filled with as much normalcy as the two siblings could.

Yugi spent time with his friends on campus, or walking around town with them, getting to know them better.

Natsuki had began violin lessons and focusing on her schoolwork. Akira was still keeping an eye on his children from afar along with Solomon for any changes.

The oddities began when Yugi noticed his friend Anzu Mazaki acting oddly. She stopped hanging out after school with him or walking home with him and Natsuki.

On top of that there was a man on the loose from the Domino Prison. Tetsu the Hedgehog the cops called him. Armed and dangerous, stealing jewels and money from various banks and museums.

"Hey brother?" Natsuki asked one day as she met Yugi up at the gate of Domino High. "How come Anzu's acting so weird? She ran right past me and didn't even look at me."

Yugi shook his head giving a shrug. "I wish I knew Nat… C'mon…" He motioned with his head towards home as they started their trek.

"Dad's leaving again tomorrow…" Natsuki frowned lowering her head a little. "He's gonna be gone for two months."

Yugi frowned as well, placing an arm around her. "Hey… It'll be okay…" _But why does he have to go so soon?_

"I just miss him so much…"

"I do too…. C'mere…"

Natsuki huddled closer to him sighing. She looked at the puzzle around his neck and frowned. "Yugi we might get mugged. Put it in your bag…"

"It's fine Natsuki. Promise. I'll never let anything hurt you." He smiled reassuringly as she shared a tentative one back. "There's a smile." He ruffled her hair as she giggled.

"Nerd."

"Your nerd."

"Yeah… I wouldn't have you any other way." She hugged him quickly before running ahead of him. "Race ya home!"

"Your on!"

oooooooooooo

The classroom was filled with a quiet hum, the talk of the students, those who were staying for a bit after school for whatever reason.

Katsuya Jounouchi sighed happily as he stretched glad the day was coming to a close. "Finally it's over!" He yawned as Yugi started to walk by him to head out. "Hey, Yugi!"

"Hm?" He stopped short and smiled.

"Where should we go on the way home?" He asked as the boy's eyes lit up.

"Well Natsuki is staying with a friend overnight so I don't have to pick her up from her school… So let's go to that new restaurant that opened up! Burger World!" Yugi suggested excitedly. He had been looking forward to it opening for weeks.

" _You are gonna turn into a hamburger if you keep staring at it brother. Let's go."_

 _Hehe… Good thing Nat's with her friends. I don't have to share!_

Jounouchi nodded with a grin. "Sounds good."

"Hey!"

They looked to see a boy with clean cut brown hair and eyes looking at them in disapproval. "Oh it's the one who failed to become a first year student president and instead became a janitor Honda!" The blond grinned wickedly as Yugi tried his hardest not to laugh. Honda growled shaking his fist at his friend.

"Beautification club member! NOT A JANITOR!"

Yugi just laughed as the two bantered back and forth for a bit. "Honda you wanna come with us?" He asked when there was a break in conversation.

"No, we're not supposed to go anywhere but straight home it's the rules-" He started when a young girl with purple hair and eyes to match hurried over.

"Miho wants to go too!" She exclaimed with a giggle as Honda turned a dark shade of red.

"Uh yes! We all should go! Right away!" Honda said quickly as Yugi and Jounouchi shared a smirk.

"Um… What are you all talking about?" A voice asked as they looked to see a girl with short reddish brown hair and dark eyes. She looked nervous for some reason.

"We're going to go to Burger World on the way home. You wanna come with us Anzu?" Yugi asked hopefully, he had missed spending time with his friend since childhood, he had been hoping to get closer with her… But with her recent choice to skip walking home with him… He missed it.

"You want to go there!?" She exclaimed a momentary look of fear in her eyes. The others were confused. "I-I mean why go there!?"

"One: I don't know about the rest of you but I'M hungry…" Jounouchi started nodding his head to Yugi as the tri-colored hair boy picked back up.

"And two: When have I ever turned down a burger?"

Anzu cringed for a moment. That was the truth and everyone knew it. _He's a freaking hamburger addict at times…_

"And I heard Burger World's food is so good, it's practically famous!" The boy continued as the girl kept cringing.

"W-well I heard people got sick opening day! And-and that they have rats! And roaches! A-and um… Uh… Really mean waitresses!" She exclaimed as her friends gave her a look of disbelief.

"Anzu… That… Doesn't sound right…" Yugi murmured frowning in disappointment. _And the look like a kid problem strikes again…._

 _But why is she making things up? That's not what all the reviews in the paper say…_

"Mazaki what's really going on?" Jounouchi asked with a challenging look.

She just gave a strained smile. "No-nothing…. I-I gotta go." She hurried out rushing down the hall. _Please don't follow me, please don't follow me!_

The remaining four watched her go curious now. That was an abnormal reaction from her.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Yugi murmured. "She's never like this…"

"Maybe she's dating for hire." Jounouchi mused.

"W-what!? NO!" Yugi shook his head quickly.

WHACK!

"OW!" The blond rubbed his head as Honda gave him a glare.

"Don't be a pervert our school doesn't have people like that!"

The banter continued as Miho watched unsure before she quietly slipped out of the classroom.

oooooooooooo

"Oh Natsuki won't your brother be mad you came here without him?"

Natsuki paused mid bite out of her meal as she gave her friend a carefree smile. "Nope cause he knows I'd take one of his anyways."

The girls had decided to stop at Burger World on the way to her friend's house as they both were hungry and decided they wanted to try the place out before the high schoolers poured in.

Her friend giggled shaking her head. "You two are so funny… Hey… Did you hear about that guy who robbed the museum?" She asked lowering her voice to a whisper.

The girl gave an annoyed look as she put down her burger once again. "Yeah he stole something called Marie Antoinette's Starlight right? Boy what an idiot. Everyone knows it's fake." She shrugged propping her chin onto her hand. "'Sides I'm not afraid of any creep Ayaka."

Ayaka sighed giving a slight smile. "You're only afraid of ghosts, curses, spiders, and when we were little you were afraid of the monster under the bed."

"Hey in my defense I was six! And I'm not afraid of those things! It's a… Healthy precaution." Natsuki denied turning a little red remembering all of those things.

 _If only you knew what I saw Ayaka… You wouldn't laugh…_

She quickly picked up her food and took a large bite momentarily cutting off any chances for speaking.

"So how's your brother been?"

 _WHY DOES SHE OPEN HER MOUTH WHENEVER I STICK SOMETHING IN MINE!?_

The shorter girl chewed slowly giving an unimpressed look. Ayaka grinned sheepishly running a hand through her short black hair. "Sorry, sorry. Shutting up now."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and flicked a french fry across the table at her before taking a drink of her soda.

"A-anyways. Big brother's doing fine. Still a game addict, he beat me again." She grumbled.

"What did he beat you at this time?" Ayaka asked with a big grin on her face."Aw come on Nat don't make that face at me!"

"Checkers." She grumbled.

Ayaka was quiet before she snickered clamping a hand over her mouth trying to keep the laughter in. Natsuki growled a little.

"Oh shut up!"

"Pffft…. " She threw her head back laughing. "YOU TOTALLY SUCK AT BOARD GAMES!"

"Shuuuut uuup!" Natsuki whined a little flicking another french fry at her. "I don't suck! I just… Don't… Do well against Yugi. I can beat my dad though!"

"You're Dad lets you win."

"He does not-" Natsuki fell quiet confusion crossing her face as she looked ahead of Ayaka at the people entering the restaurant. "What the…?"

"What?" Ayaka turned in her seat blinking as she recognized one of the girls. "Hey…" She lowered her voice. "Isn't that Yugi's crush?"

"Shh!" Natsuki reached across and yanked on her friend's uniform collar. "Walls have ears!"

"Ow!"

They fell quiet ducking down a bit. "What is she doing? She's… Okay she's obvious yelling at the other girl…" Ayaka blinked.

"The other girl I've seen before… Her name's Mi-somethin'... She goes to Yugi's school." Natsuki replied as they watched them disappear behind a door. "But… Why are they going back there? It's employees only."

"... Wanna go snoop?"

"Hell yes."

They quietly left their table and peered into the doorway opening it a bit to see what was going on.

The girl with the purple hair was leaning against a wall seemingly deep in thought, when Anzu reappeared this time dressed very differently.

She had a green bow tied at the top of her head and was wearing a waitress uniform. The younger girl's exchanged a look.

"She's a waitress!?" Ayaka whispered.

Natsuki didn't answer she was frozen as Anzu spotted them fixing them a cold stare.

"We… Are… DEAD. RUN!" She bolted back for the table as Ayaka chased after her.

 _When Anzu's mad it's horrifying. We're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed…_ She thought as they hurried to get their things.

As they started to head out they were stopped by the girl herself as she gave them a wicked smile.

"Leaving so soon? Is your food cold? I can get you a new plate."

"W-we're full…" Ayaka mumbled. Natsuki nodded quickly.

Anzu stepped aside and waited until Natsuki was trailing behind her friend to grab her collar gently stopping her. "Please don't tell…" She whispered. "I need this job… Please don't tell."

She turned to her giving the older girl a pleading look. "Don't make me lie to Yugi…"

"I'm not asking you to lie… I'm asking you to keep a secret."

 _But I never keep secrets from Yugi… Not big ones…_

"Then I can do that…" She replied reluctantly as she hurried out. "Bye Anzu!"

 _Is she embarrassed…?_

ooooooooooo

The next week things were still odd. Miho and Anzu both were acting off now, hurrying out of the building as soon as they could.

"And then I lost! The level was near impossible! You guys have to try it! It's at the arcade up the road!"

Yugi chuckled as he listened to Jounouchi's recounting of a video game he was playing. Miho squealed leaning on his desk a bit.

"Oh I want to go too!"

Anzu was about to head out the door and gave her a stern look. "Miho."

The girl gave a sheepish look and hurried after her. "Oh right, sorry."

"Hey… You two are running off an awful lot." Yugi frowned.

"We're just busy, don't tempt us for awhile alright?" Anzu retorted not looking to him as they walked down the hall.

The boys were quiet before Jounouchi spoke up.

"... So… Think Anzu recruited our Miho as her fellow date for hire?"

"JOUNOUCHI!" Yugi yelled turning a bit red. "Stop thinking those things!"

"Yeah! How dare you talk about Miho that way!?" Honda yelled.

Jounouchi covered his ears grimacing. "Pipe down! Did you see what Anzu bought for lunch? Stamina bento. The really expensive one. The one none of us before have tasted."

Yugi shook his head putting a hand to his forehead. _Here we go again…_

Honda himself was quiet as he contemplated this. "But they…"

"She has to have MONEY…"

 _But… Miho… No… I WON'T ALLOW THIS!_

ooooooooooooo

Natsuki sighed wondering how she got roped into these things. She was waiting for her brother at his gate as usual as it was the switch off. One day he went to her school and got her, the next she went to his and met up with him. Today was her day. And Yugi was tailing some of his friends as it turned out.

Jounouchi was in the lead, Yugi and Natsuki trailing behind. "This is ridiculous." Natsuki whispered wishing she could tell her brother what was really going on. _But Anzu would be so mad and she'd never trust me again…_

They came up to a restaurant Natsuki feeling dread while Jounouchi and Yugi were feeling quite confused.

"What the heck…?"

"Burger World!?" Yugi exclaimed.

Natsuki cringed but said nothing keeping her head lowered eyes focused on her brother's shoes as she followed the boys up to the door as it slid open with a quiet hiss.

The boys were stunned to see Miho, Honda and Anzu in front of it.

"Welcome to Burger World!" They chorused before they grew stunned realizing who they saw. They whirled around embarrassment going through them.

'Anzu!?" Yugi exclaimed stunned.

 _No, no they found out…_

 _Jounouchi the biggest blab in school found out…_

 _We're dead._

Jounouchi gave his friends a sour look as he crossed his arms. "So what was this all about? I thought school rules prohibited part time jobs?" This was aimed at Honda as he growled.

"W-well, we were in need of money!" Honda tried to defend himself. "There was just-"

Miho cut in. "I just want so many things!"

Anzu said nothing as she narrowed her eyes at the Mutou siblings specifically at Natsuki who was tugging on Yugi's sleeve.

"Brother let's go home, please, I don't wanna be here… I'm not even hungry." She whimpered unable to meet Anzu's eyes. She hadn't told anyone, but from the looks of it Anzu believed her to have told anyway.

Yugi looked to his sister giving a nod… Until Jounouchi grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Oh no we're not leaving!"

"Y-you need to get out!" Anzu exclaimed turning red.

"Is that how you treat customers?" He sneered.

Yugi and Natsuki sighed as they watched the exchange. "Jounouchi-"

"Hey, hey."

The group looked to see a man with red hair tied back in a ponytail approach them. "You need to get these customers seated, leave personal matters out of it. Get back to work!"

"Yessir…"

Before long the trio were seated nervously waiting. "Those guys…" Jounouchi grumbled. "I can't believe they kept it a secret."

Yugi looked around watching his friends work a small frown on his face. "I think we embarrassed them…"

Natsuki had her head low as a sniffle escaped her. "Anzu's never gonna trust me again…"

"E-eh? Natsuki what do you mean by that?"

… _. She said I wouldn't have to lie…_ Natsuki pulled her brother closer lowering her voice to a whisper.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone and she was glaring at us both. I think she thinks I told you guys…"

Yugi frowned and hugged his sister quickly. "We'll work this out…"

"I hope so…"

"Ahem."

They looked to see Anzu standing at the table holding a tray that she set down. "Please enjoy cherished customers." She said with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"U-um thanks-" Yugi started but gulped when Anzu picked up the ketchup bottle. "Listen Anzu-"

The girl squirted out ketchup onto their food as she spoke. "Please allow me to serve you the item that goes best with our food. Plenty of ketchup!"

When she pulled it back they looked down and swallowed hard.

"If you tell, your dead." Was written in ketchup.

 _Yep. She's mad._

Anzu said nothing as she started to walk away. But she turned back and hesitated. "... If you must know.. I need this job… I'm saving so I can go to America when I graduate."

'A-America!?"

"Why America?"

"I want to study dance in New York. It's been my dream since I was very little." Anzu replied with a small grin. "I won't give up… So please don't tell."

"We won't…" Yugi nodded.

"Yeah you can trust us."

"And Anzu… I didn't tell Yugi or Jounouchi about it I promise. They came on their own and I followed them." Natsuki added.

Anzu's gaze softened a bit as she gave a nod. "I know… All's forgiven then.."

"Although…" Jounouchi smirked as he picked up his burger. "Only ketchup? What a cruel business."

She laughed. "You'll get more if you complain!"

Yugi chuckled shaking his head, smiling when he felt Natsuki lay her head on his shoulder. He rested it against his sibling's. "See? All's well now."

"I'm just so relieved…"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Anzu… Strange girl she can be."

"Yeah… For now… Let's eat!"

However the quiet didn't last for long. They noticed the employee's all heading to the back being lead by a man in grey.

"What the…?" They looked to each other and nodded hurrying over as the man, a police officer began to inform them of what was going on.

That the escaped prisoner Tetsu Tazaki or Tetsu the Hedgehog as he was known in prison, might be in the restaurant. Not just that but he was armed, and might be carrying a gun… And he was a master of disguise.

They looked around fear going through them. "Is there any identifying marks?" The manager asked.

"He has a bruise on his leg from where a night guard hit him."

"Hm…" Anzu spotted a basket of toy cars, to be given out to children in the restaurant and grinned. "I know just the idea."

She grabbed it spilling it out as the little cars sped off. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Sorry!"

She, along with Honda, the manager and Jounouchi went to "find" the cars while checking the legs of the patrons.

Or at least trying.

Miho shuddered as she watched keeping back with Yugi and Natsuki. "This is awful.."

Natsuki hugged her brother's arm tightly. "We're gonna be okay right?"

He nodded not taking his eyes off his friends. "Everyone's so brave… Natsuki… I want you to go and hide somewhere okay?"

"W-what? No!" She shook her head quickly. "I'm not leaving you."

"Natsuki this isn't up for discussion-"

"Please… don't make me big brother… I'm scared..."

He sighed but moved so she was just out of sight behind a pillar while he remained in view. "This is the only compromise I'm making…" He whispered. "You make a lot of noise and you are going to find a hiding spot. Kay?"

She nodded falling silent.

 _I have a bad feeling about this…. I don't feel so great…_ Yugi thought as he kept his eyes on his friends looking around the restaurant growing more nervous the more things seemed to escalate.

Finally the officer announced what they were looking for as the customers all began to talk at once in a panic.

"Calm down, calm down! We'll have this solved soon!"

"You let the other one escape too!" A customer accused.

Yugi felt his heart sink. Another criminal was on the loose? _I just hope I don't run into him… I'll compromise my own safety but Nat is my responsibility as her big brother. I won't let anyone hurt Natsuki! Or my friends… Not if I can help it…_

Soon enough they gathered around once more. "Is there anymore defining traits?" The manager asked.

Yugi moved away from the pillar as Natsuki followed. He gave his sister a warning look that softened seeing she was shaking, he pulled her close keeping his arms tightly around her.

"He was admitted to the hospital once while in jail… He has a near deadly allergy to eggs." The officer replied looking at his notes.

Anzu smirked as she crossed her arms. "We'll know soon enough then!" She said loudly. "Our hamburger buns are made with plenty of egg especially on top to get a nice golden brown look!"

It was quiet, they looked around, before they noticed one of the customers, a man wearing sunglasses and a low brimmed hat was panting and acting oddly.

The officer walked over to him keeping an indifferent look. "Are you alright? You're so pale."

He looked at him before lunging up and starting to run. "OUT OF THE WAY!"

The officer grabbed him as the hat and sunglasses fell revealing a man with neon greenish hair as he restrained him. "Gotcha! Tetsu… You're under arrest!"

"Please, just call an ambulance! I'M EXTREMELY WEAK TO EGGS!" He screamed struggling.

Anzu giggled quietly as eyes fell on her. "Our buns are made with wheat and water. No eggs not even the brown color comes from eggs. It's all in the wheat." She snickered as the crook's expression dropped in shock.

"Oh Anzu! You did it! You helped solve the case!" Natsuki squealed breaking away from Yugi and hugging her friend.

"N-Nat…" Yugi murmured frowning. He still couldn't shake this feeling of dread he was getting.

They had to jump out of the way as Tetsu lunged forward the officer falling with him as the manager was knocked over. "Oof!"

"Ack!"

He had a look at the manager's calf from this position as dread filled Tetsu. He didn't have a bruise on his leg, not at all.

But this man did. "T-this man! THIS ONE!" He growled grabbing on. "THIS IS THE REAL CROOK!"

"Idiot!" The officer growled pulling him off as Tetsu tore off part of the man's shirt.

Everyone fell silent as his back was revealed… Showing a large tattoo of a spider along his back. "This tattoo…" The detective whispered.

"The Yellow Spider, Jirou!" Tetsu snarled.

Yugi looked at Anzu and Natsuki lunging for them when Jirou jumped up, grabbing Tetsu's gun and aiming it at the girls. "NO!"

"No one move or their dead!" He growled yanking them towards him, grabbing Natsuki by her uniform collar as Anzu froze, the two having terror in their eyes.

"Your… Your really him?" The detective asked in horror at the situation he unintentionally created.

"Yeah, I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town." He hauled Natsuki up as she choked from her blazer digging into her neck, dangling from the man's grip as his arm was brought around her in a chokehold, Anzu next to her in the same hold. "Got a job and everything… Then Tetsu here decided to go AWOL…"

Tetsu growled. "Bastard…"

"I could tell what places you were going to rob, you even stopped here every night to eat before going out. So I'd take care of it instead." He continued.

 _My burger… Betrayed me…_ He thought lowering his head at how pathetic he had been.

"I'm different from before. I was the one who robbed the bank and stole the jewels!" Jirou proclaimed with a dark laugh before narrowing them aiming his gun in the air. "Everyone get down!"

No one hesitated, they were all looking at the hostages in fear.

Yugi felt his heart break seeing two of the people he loved most in danger. "Natsuki…. Anzu…" He whispered.

" _Yugi… You're a big brother now… Take care of her…"_

 _Mom… I let you down… I let Dad down…_

He watched as Anzu's ribbon was used to blind her while the tie on her shirt was used on his sister silencing her screams. "Humans when they lose their sense of sight lose the will to scream… And for the ones who can still scream they wise up quickly."

His eyes followed them as he dragged the teenagers to a booth having them sit next to him. Natsuki met his eyes tears running down her face as she whimpered.

 _Yugi… Yugi… Please… Help…_

Yugi frowned mouthing: "I'm sorry." to her trying to bite down the rage that was slowly building up… He was not one to lose his temper normally… But this…

Seeing the woman he loved… And seeing his sister who he cared for so much being put in harms way.

It made him angry.

"That bastard…" Jounouchi muttered.

Jirou aimed his gun at the ceiling and fired as everyone jumped. "EYES CLOSED, HEADS DOWN. ANYONE WHO THINKS OTHERWISE GETS A BULLET TO THEIR HEAD!"

No one hesitated, Yugi closed his eyes growling softly to himself.

 _What kind of a brother lets his sister be taken hostage? I should've left when Natsuki asked...Maybe they could've caught Tetsu without Anzu putting her nose in it…_

 _No…_

 _There's no use dwelling on the what ifs… My sister might die… The girl I love might die… And I'm useless to stop him…. I make one move and we're all dead…_

"Someone bring me what I demand. Now…" He looked around eyes landing on Yugi. "You. The gutless looking kid."

Jounouchi and Honda shared a look. They knew who it was… Yugi.

Natsuki shook glancing up at Anzu and grasping the older girl's wrist tightly, Anzu flinched a bit feeling the girl's nails dig into her skin. One couldn't speak, one couldn't move.

But… That term.

Yugi didn't hesitate as he stood up. "Yes."

"Bring me tobacco and liquor… I gave up all my old habits but now… I feel a new sense of freedom."

The girls felt heavy dread and fear at the voice. They knew that voice too well…. And Natsuki knew exactly who she was watching.

Yugi kept silent as he got what he was told to get, a grim look on his face.

Natsuki glanced at the gun seeing it was trained on her brother.

 _Oh no…._

She waited a moment to be sure she wasn't being watched before wrenching the scarf off. "YUGI RUN!" She shrieked.

WHACK!

She slumped against Anzu pain blooming in her head as Jirou struck her with the butt of the gun.

"SHUT UP!"

Yugi growled. "NATSUKI!"

 _I'm gonna make him pay..._ He thought… Before feeling energy course through him as for Yugi… Everything went black.

Natsuki looked up as she saw her brother change. His demeanor, parts of his appearance… And his eyes.

 _Oh this is bad…. This is very, very bad…_

His eyes were a blood red, a color she hadn't seen in awhile. Not since they had put the puzzle together.

This new Yugi looked up slowly a sneer on his face. _Those who manhandle those I care for will pay… However… I like letting chance decide that…_

 _It's time to sleep young Yugi… This is my job…_

He made his way over setting down the bottle of liquor in front of Jirou with a small smirk.

"I've brought what you asked for." 'Yugi' replied coolly as he sat down in the opposite seat.

"Hey who said you could stay?" Jirou glared.

"Hm? I thought you'd want a partner." Yugi grinned as he looked him in the eyes before pointing at the man. "It's game time."

Natsuki shook as Jirou looked her brother over.

"A game eh? I suppose I could be interested in one."

 _Is that voice… Yugi's? No… Yugi's too timid… This voice is confident… So confident…_ Anzu thought trying to keep still.

"However…" 'Yugi' spoke up once more as he smirked. "This will not be any ordinary game.. It will be a Yami game… A game where your life is on the line."

The convict smirked slipping a cigarette between his lips. "Sounds fun. What are the rules?"

Yugi held up a single finger. "Rule… There is one rule. And that is of these ten fingers." He held up both hands to emphasize. "Are all not to move except for the one you pick to play with." He continued. "We both choose our own and only that one finger can be used."

 _What are you saying? My brother's not that suicidal!_ Natsuki thought but decided between the madman and her potentially possessed older sibling she would choose her sibling always.

And right now she wished she was on the side he was on huddled up to him instead.

Jirou smirked glancing at his gun. Already thinking of what he'd choose.

"So… Which one do you choose?"

He held the gun up. "The pointer finger of course."

"Alright." Yugi smirked giving a "thumbs up" "I'll choose this one."

 _What can he do with one thumb?_ Jirou thought as he started to pour himself a glass of the liquor. _In one second I'll send him right to the other world._

"Once the game starts you can do anything you like." Yugi told him. "Even pull the trigger."

Natsuki swore she felt her heart stop. _No…. No… Whoever you are get out of his body! LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

The boy was quiet silently counting down. "Game… Start!"

Jirou laughed aiming at him. "One second and it's game over!"

Yugi held up a lighter flicking it open as Jirou gave him a look of confusion.

"That's right… It hasn't been lit."

Yugi reached across to light it. _That's right you brat… Once you light it I'll put one in your head…_

"This lighter…" Yugi spoke as if he was trying not to laugh. "You can have it back." He let it go as it fell still lit… Landing perfectly on Jirou's hand that was still pouring the liquor.

"I'll leave it right there." He leaned back crossing his arms as Jirou looked at it in horror. "That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol." He smiled looking like he was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

 _If I move my hand, if I fire the gun… The recoil will knock the lighter off and then my body would…_ Jirou stared at the lighter and then at the boy.

Yugi stood up moving to the side of the table. "I'd like to see you fire your gun." He chuckled. "The recoil would drop the lighter." He grasped Anzu's arm helping her stand and pulled Natsuki into his arms as he guided them away. "Let's go ladies."

Natsuki didn't care at the moment who was in control, she just burst into tears as soon as she was in his arms hiding her face. _Please just make this nightmare end… I want Yugi… I want the REAL Yugi…_

Yugi rolled his eyes as he saw Jirou drop the gun and close the lighter. He tsk'd shaking his head. "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules…"

"What the-?"

Yugi's Millennium puzzle was glowing as was an eye that formed on his forehead. He had a deep scowl on his face.

A look Jirou knew all too well…

The look of someone ready to kill.

"The Yami game reveals a person's true nature…. For rule breakers it's destined to be a punishment game…." Yugi shifted Natsuki as he pointed at Jirou utter hatred in his eyes.

"You little brat…" He grabbed his weapon taking aim at the siblings.

Yugi didn't move. He started straight ahead as he spoke.

"The Doors of Darkness… Have opened."

For Jirou…. He felt pain going through his entire being as he dropped to his knee's screaming as he saw large flames jutting up his body. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

Those who had their heads down started to look up. Yugi and Natsuki were behind a pillar unseen as Yugi watched with amusement as Jirou fell to his knees screaming for help… When he wasn't on fire at all.

Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off the one holding her, seeing that he was amused at the mental breakdown occurring before them.

The one he caused.

"Put me down." She hissed.

He looked to her. "Oh? You don't like being held by your big brother anymore?" He asked leaning against the wall.

Natsuki growled quietly. "You… Are not… Yugi." She pushed on his chest. "Whatever or whoever you are, you're not my brother. You're not of any relation to me… So put. Me. DOWN!"

He shrugged and set her down before turning back to his previous amusement… Trying to hide a small look of hurt.

 _Ungrateful child… Yugi you better be happy she's safe…_

 _Either way… I did my job…_

He smirked closing his eyes as he felt himself start to drift.

 _It's time to wake up Little Yugi…._


	4. Chapter 3: Yami

Chapter 3:

When Yugi had come to that day after all was said and done he didn't remember anything past growing enraged at seeing Jirou strike his sister.

What he awoke to was instead a sister who was looking at him with a scared look before she seemed to realize who she was looking at and throwing herself at him crying. He was confused but he comforted her…

However… That was not the end.

He kept experiencing black outs only to wake up not remembering anything he had done at all. Sometimes he was a little bruised up, sometimes he wasn't.

But the end result was almost always the same…

Someone went utterly insane each and every time. Describing horrors and monsters, talks of evil spiky haired children with blood red eyes.

Yugi had to listen to these rumors. Whispers in the halls as he passed. His friends were the only ones now who seemed to not believe the rumors.

It just was getting worse. Especially as Natsuki was convinced something was sinister inside the puzzle...

"Brother…. You need to take that puzzle off…" Natsuki pleaded with him one day as they got ready for school. "Things haven't been the same since you put it on…"

"Nat for the last time it's not cursed." He sighed slipping his uniform jacket on. "It's not cursed and I'm not leaving without it."

She shook her head sighing. "Fine… Meet you at the gate?"

"Meet you at the gate."

ooooooooooooo

However when Natsuki arrived at the gate, she could hear something was off.

"It happened again!" A student screamed.

"He got Eiji!"

Natsuki frowned hearing a boy screaming about dice monsters, she shuddered when she noticed her brother approaching. He looked tired and confused… But he seemed to be himself.

 _Yeah right, probably Dark Yugi in there screwing around with him… That thing inside my brother isn't him._

He looked relieved when he saw her and broke into a jog. "Nat!"

She tried to put on a smile giving a nod. "Hey brother."

Yugi looked back his sister following his gaze as they noticed the looks. Yugi cringed and grabbed her hand pulling her away. "L-let's go."

They walked in silence, Natsuki looking at the puzzle around his neck every few seconds with a worried look in her eyes.

Yugi looked to her raising an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"... Why do you keep doing this?" She asked instead of answering the question. Yugi's eyes widened a bit as he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

She came to a stop looking at him crossing her arms. "... Why do you keep hurting people?" She asked feeling a pang of guilt at the horrified look in Yugi's eyes.

"Natsuki… Not you too… Please…" He reached for her arm flinching as she pulled it away. "Nat I'm not the one doing these things!"

"Don't be a liar!" Natsuki snapped growling a little. "That is a big lie and you know it!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" He screamed tears coming to his eyes, heartbroken that his sister of all people would turn on him now too.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE THAT HORRIBLE THING AT HOME?!" She shouted.

"You think the PUZZLE is responsible for this!? Nat, I told you once, I told you twice… I told you a hundred times-" Yugi's eyes narrowed before his look faltered. "Natsuki please…."

Natsuki shook her head tears in her own eyes. "Are you gonna do this to me too?"

"W-what!?"

"Are you gonna hurt me too?" She demanded sniffling. "Tell me!"

Yugi backed up shaking his head as a sob escaped him. "I wouldn't… I wouldn't…!"

"I wish I could believe that… I've seen how you get… Remember Burger World?"

 _I don't but she wouldn't believe me if I said I blacked out!_ "Natsuki…. Please stop it… STOP IT!" He pleaded gripping his head sobbing harder now, Natsuki was crying herself.

"STOP BEING THE KING OF DARK GAMES THEN!" She shrieked back.

He shook his head and took off in the opposite direction away from her.

Natsuki shook her head and ran towards home.

Yugi looked at himself in a window. He didn't remember any of the events that were causing people to go insane. He remembered something bad starting to happen to his friends or to himself and then nothing… He'd wake up all alone hearing the screaming outside.

And the way his sister was looking at him… The way she was talking to him now. That hurt. That hurt worse then anything he had felt so far.

" _Are you gonna hurt me too?"_

 _No… NO. I DON'T WANNA HURT HER!_

Yugi broke away from the mirror taking off again. "I can't stay here… I can't stay here!" He sobbed falling to his knees once he reached an alleyway.

 _I'm… I'm a monster…._

Unbeknownst to him there was someone watching him… Their shadow stretching across the alley wall.

Yugi didn't really take note, he just buried his face in his hands, crying out a bit.

"Why…?" he kept asking over and over again. "I didn't want to ever hurt anyone… Why is this happening? What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong." A new voice said the shadow moving around the boy, coming off of the wall as it approached him.

"H-Huh…?" Yugi looked up, jumping a bit at the sight of seeing his shadow approach him.

The shadow shifted form… As a boy who looked very much like Yugi appeared before him, he looked older and he had red eyes versus the violet the boy was known for. "It wasn't you who did anything." He repeated locking eyes with him.

Yugi stared at the copy of him, awestruck.

"... I… I didn't…?"

The copy shook his head kneeling before him. "It wasn't you…" There was a look of guilt. "... I was the one doing it… I was just… Trying to protect you."

"W-Who are… are you…?"

At this, the apparition gave a shrug. "I don't know… I don't have any memories of my own. All I remember was waking up the night you put that-" He nodded to the Millennium Puzzle. "Together.. You and your younger sister..."

"I see…" Yugi was still a little scared as he looked the copy over. "You… You wouldn't hurt her… right?"

"I wouldn't want to hurt either one of you. I promise you that." The copy replied feeling a pang of guilt. "I never meant for things to turn out the way it has… I just can't take it when I see someone trying to harm you or your friends… They needed to be punished…"

"Yami no Game." Yugi nearly whispered… remembering small bits.

He nodded. "Yes… The games that show a person's true nature… All of them failed because they were impure… Dark… Jirou… Eiji… All of them… Dark." The copy's eyes narrowed. "Attempted murder, mistreatment… Assault… I couldn't let them keep going on like that."

"Justice… that's all you ask for… in the sake of protecting others…"

The copy nodded again.

"That's exactly it… The form just happened to be something I enjoyed doing… I like games… So games it was…"

"I see…" Yugi looked at him again in the eyes. "And considering what I have heard… you win… you're the King of Games."

He couldn't help the small smirk that came across his features as he shrugged. "I suppose you could call me that. I've never lost and I never intend to."

"Amazing…"

"Normally I'd take it as a compliment but…" He frowned. "It hasn't been affecting you well in the slightest… Trade in one problem for another… And I can't very well play with EVERYONE at your school… Then it would really turn bad…" The copy lowered his head. "I'm sorry…"

Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You said it yourself… you were just trying to protect me…" A tear streaked Yugi's face. "I'm… I'm just glad to know that… that I haven't lost it…"

The copy brought the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Shh…. You're still you… You just had to sleep during those times…"

Yugi hugged the copy tightly, burying his face into his shoulder, sobbing a little.

The copy rocked him gently in his arms, stroking his hair. "Shh… Shhh…. It'll be okay Yugi… Just let it out…"

Yugi cried out a bit before relaxing a little, staying close.

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

The copy shook his head stroking his back. "Now why are you sorry?"

"For being weak…" Yugi had his eyes shut tightly.

The copy frowned bringing him closer, resting his head against the teen's. "You're not weak Yugi… Never… Ever… Call yourself that… Not everyone is strong in the same way… You… You're stronger then a lot of people give you credit for."

Yugi sniffled a bit, looking up at him, not really having anything to say in response.

He himself kept quiet just humming softly trying to help him calm down.

 _Poor kid… He's had a rough time…._

Yugi slowly calmed down, curled up to the copy, resting a bit.

The copy leaned against the wall, keeping him in his arms. "All is well Little One… All is well…"

Yugi nodded. "Thank you…"

"Anytime… Feel a little better?"

"Yes…"

"Good…" He ruffled his hair a little.

Yugi laughed a little. "I feel a lot better… Thank you… Yami."

He grinned. "Yami eh?"

"Well… considering your favorite game…" Yugi smiled a little.

The copy… Yami chuckled. "I like that… Yami it is."

Yugi nodded. "Need something to call ya."

"And I like having a real name to go by." Yami hugged him quickly. "Thank you…" _He's a good kid… I'll keep watching over him..._

"You're welcome."

He nodded before glancing up at the sky noting it was starting to get close to sundown. "It's getting late… We better get you home Yugi… Your family'll get worried."

Yugi lowered his gaze a bit. "No… Not really…"

"Yugi…" Yami tilted his head up. "You can't hide from these things… They still love you…"

"Natsuki doesn't trust me…"

"She doesn't trust ME…. She was scared… Let's prove to her that you're still you… Alright?"

Yugi hesitated before he nodded. "Right… Thanks Yami."

"Anytime… Let's go."

oooooooooo

It was sunset by the time Yugi reached the gameshop, heading in through the back. "I'm home!" He called.

He looked around, it was quiet… Very quiet.

"Grandpa had gone to take care of somethin'..." A quiet voice said as Yugi looked to the staircase seeing Natsuki looking down. She still had tears running down her face. "Yugi… C-Can we talk?"

He frowned giving a nod as she hurried down the stairs. "Listen Natsuki-"

"I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around him, sobbing a little. "I'm sorry… That was horrible of me... I'm really sorry brother…"

Yugi brought his arms around her, bringing her close. "Hey… It's okay… You were scared… I understand…"

"I hurt you… That wasn't fair…"

"Shhh… I forgive you… I could never stay mad at you… You're my sister…"

Natsuki whimpered, burying her face in his uniform, sniffling a bit. "Still…"

Yugi stroked her back, humming softly as she gradually relaxed in his arms. "There we go…"

She was quiet looking up at him. He smiled softly wiping away her tears.

"Are we cool?" She asked quietly.

"We're good Nat… I love you."

"Love you too…"

Yugi hugged her tightly as she cuddled up to him. "My brother…" Natsuki whispered, keeping close. Yugi sat down, cradling her a bit in his arms.

"And my little sister." He kissed her head. "Don't hold a grudge against yourself, okay? Things happen…"

"Okay…" She calmed down, cuddled up to him as he leaned his head back against the wall, the exhaustion starting to catch up to them both.

 _I'll talk to her about all this spirit stuff later… I think we both need a rest…_

It wasn't long before they were both out. Yami unseen to them chuckled as he watched over them.

"Like brother like sister…"


	5. Chapter 4: Kaiba

Chapter 4:

Natsuki yawned as she came to, curling up more against her brother. She hadn't realized they'd been there for a few hours now. "Mm….?"

"Hey…"

She blinked slowly looking up at him as he smiled at her. "Welcome back sleepy head."

"Hi brother…" The girl looked around noting it was dark outside now. She could smell something coming from the kitchen. "How long have I been out?"

"Long enough." Yugi shrugged with a small chuckle. "Grandpa came home awhile ago, I just woke up myself… Smells good don't it?"

"Ahuh…" She got up stretching offering Yugi a hand as he got up. "We're really cool right?"

"Of course." He ruffled her hair. Yugi frowned as he looked at her for a moment. "Sis… Can we talk upstairs?"

Natsuki blinked before giving a nod. "S-sure…"

They headed upstairs as Yugi shut the door to his room.

"Nat… That night…. You saw something didn't you?"

She frowned crossing her arms, she knew very well what he was talking about. "... Yeah we both did. Those monsters…"

"It's more than that… And you know it… I don't remember all that I saw…. But I think you remember what you did…" Yugi gave her a reassuring look. "I won't be upset… But please tell me…"

Natsuki sat down on his desk chair looking at the ground. "... It was you but it wasn't you… You got taller… Had red eyes… And… You were bossing those monsters around… It happened again at Burger World with that creep… This...Other you showed up…"

"This other me huh?" Yugi asked sitting on his bed.

"Ahuh… I…" She closed her eyes. "He wasn't you…"

"He scared you didn't he? Even if he protected you?"

Natsuki flinched. "He didn't have to do it like that…"

Yugi frowned glancing to Yami who was standing nearby arms crossed as he watched them.

 _Two children exposed to the energy of the puzzle… A brother who I'm bonded to and a sister who may or may not be able to see me…_

Natsuki had her head down so she didn't notice much difference in the set of shoes that stepped towards her. "Natsuki."

The voice however made her freeze.

Yugi cringed. Yami was testing her… They had while she was still asleep talked and decided to see if she could handle him being around. Yugi didn't want her to be afraid and Yami didn't want her going off on him again.

"Natsuki." Yami repeated.

She slowly lifted head craning her neck to look at the spirit in front of her. Her eyes instantly widened as her jaw dropped. "Oh… My…. Gosh…"

"Calm yourself…" Yami held up a hand. "I'm not here to hurt you or your brother… Calm…"

They both could see she was starting to shake, Natsuki looked to her brother with a terrified look. "Yugi… Is he telling the truth?"

He nodded. "He is… Natsuki… This is Yami."

"Y-Yami…." It clicked as she looked at Yami. "... Yami No Game…"

"Correct." He took a step back closer to Yugi. "And this proves it… You have it too. The ability to see me… Infused with the energy of the Millennium Puzzle like your brother."

Natsuki took an unsteady breath trying to take this all in. There was a spirit who looked like her brother, who looked like a taller older version of him but talked differently. The spirit who saved her twice but scared her half to death both times… The same spirit that Yugi was comfortable talking to.

The one they let out when they completed the puzzle. "Okay… This explains… This explains everything."

"He's been doing the things he has for the sake of protecting others Nat…. He means no harm really." Yugi promised as Yami gave a nod.

The girl ran a hand through her hair as she got up. "Okay… So…" She cleared her throat looking at the two. "... There's two of you now…"

"... Yep."

"Sort of…"

"... Two older brothers."

Yugi chuckled glancing to Yami. "If he doesn't mind."

Yami laughed giving a grin.

"I'd like nothing more."

Natsuki smiled moving to sit between them. "Then I'm okay with this…. I can live with this… But… There is one rule…" She looked to Yami. "No… Freaky mind crushing my friend Ayaka. Ever. I don't care what she's doing or what you think she did. No. Mind. Crush."

"... I've never had someone directly call it a mind crush." Yami mused. "... I like it."

Yugi chuckled as Natsuki got an annoyed look. "Yugi… Our new brother is a dork like you."

Yugi and Yami shared a look before the spirit grabbed hold of the girl as she let out a squeal. "HEY!"

"C'mere you!" He grinned messing up her hair as she laughed.

"NOT AGAIN! Yuuugi HELP!"

Yugi laughed shaking his head. "Nope! Conform to the messy haired society!"

"NOOOOO!" Natsuki laughed squirming trying to get away. "YAMI STOP!"

"Hm… Nope!"

This continued for a bit until they heard Solomon call them from downstairs.

"DINNER YOU TWO!"

Natsuki darted out of the room as soon as Yami's grip let up. "For that I'm eating yours!"

"HEY!" Yugi took off after her. "NAAAAT!"

Yami chuckled as he followed.

"Life just got more interesting."

ooooooooooooooo

It was nighttime now, Yami spent these times as he usually did… Wandering the house, looking through things such as the photos on the wall. Seeing Yugi and Natsuki as infants then toddlers… Their years catching onto their current ages showing them with different people.

There was something he noticed though…

A woman with short brown hair and eyes he assumed was their mother appeared in pictures up until Natsuki appeared to be three and Yugi six. Then never seen again in any of the pictures following.

 _Odd…. I wonder what happened to her..._

He moved away from the pictures, halting when he heard a whimpering noise coming from where the bedrooms were. Yami frowned and teleported into the hallway listening for which room it came from.

Opposite of Yugi's room… So that meant…

 _Natsuki._

The spirit phased into the room glancing to the bed seeing Natsuki was curled up on her bed shaking in her sleep, sobbing quietly.

"Momma… Momma…"

His gaze softened as he sat on the edge of her bed stroking her back. "Natsuki… Wake up… C'mon…" He coaxed frowning as the girl thrashed in her sleep.

"Mom…!"

"Natsuki!"

She gasped, violet eyes snapping open as she laid flat on her back staring at the ceiling, the nightmare's remnants falling away. "Y-Yami…?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm here…"

Natsuki sat up slowly, tears rolling down her face. She didn't even hesitate this time as she hugged onto him tightly, burying her face into his shirt. Yami was surprised but his gaze softened as he brought his arms around her. "Shh…"

"I'm sorry…"

Yami frowned hugging the small girl close to him stroking her hair trying to calm her down. "You're alright Natsuki… Your safe…"

She nodded looking up. "It was just a bad dream…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No…" Natsuki shook her head stifling a yawn that tried to escape. "I don't… Not really…"

"But you're exhausted…" Yami got a thought and smirked recalling seeing Yugi do the same thing earlier that evening. He started humming as Natsuki gave a small whine of protest.

"That trick… Always…" She paused to yawn. "Works…"

Yami just kept at it until he felt Natsuki slump against him. He rested his chin atop her head closing his eyes. "Give it up. I know all your brothers tricks."

"King of Games…" She muttered as she started to drift off.

He chuckled laying her down as she curled up under her blankets. "And don't you forget it…"

ooooooooo

Natsuki grumbled under her blankets when she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her. "Go 'way… I'm not goin' to school… I'm gonna stay here and sleep…"

"Nat, it's time to get up… C'mon…" Yugi pleaded with his sister as she swatted his hand away burrowing further under the blanket.

 _Why do I even try?_ He thought before getting an idea as he took hold of the blankets. "I said…. WAKE UP!" He yelled tugging hard on the blankets removing them… And their owner from the bed as Natsuki tumbled out of the sheets hitting the floor.

"OW! OKAY OKAY I'M AWAKE!" She yelled back rubbing her head. Yugi just grinned, seeing how messy her hair was.

"Nice hair." He laughed dodging a pillow tossed at him as he ran out of the room.

"You'll pay for this Muto!" She called out the door before slamming it.

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

Natsuki jumped grabbing, her chest whirling around to see Yami leaning against her dresser. The teenager growled and grabbed the pillow. "And YOU get out!"

"... Why?"

"I'M GONNA GET DRESSED THAT'S WHY!" She yelled charging as he teleported out of her range and out the door.

"Brothers." Natsuki rolled her eyes sighing at the mess. "Especially big brothers."

She got herself ready before grabbing her violin case on the way downstairs.

Natsuki noticed Yugi was packing up some of the cards and a game mat from the inventory. "Yugi? Did Grandpa say it was okay?"

"Well, he said I could give some to my friends so they could make their own starter decks." Yugi smiled. "And I'm taking mine, so I can show them how to play!"

"Huh… I didn't… Really ever think of doing anything like that with my friends…" Natsuki mumbled feeling a little embarrassed now as she looked down.

Yugi looked to her and grinned before nudging her. "C'mon, take some too! Grandpa won't mind!"

"True and we have probably a million cards around this shop."

"Maybe not a million but over a thousand." Yugi chuckled as he helped his sister pick out some cards and a game mat for herself and her friends. "I guess we'll both be busy huh?" He asked looking at the violin case.

"E-Erm… Not really… I'll still be at the gate since the lessons are during school now… But… Can I come inside and play with you guys once I'm there?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

Natsuki grinned hugging her brother quickly. "Awesome!"

He nodded.

Yami smiled as he watched them chuckling as they bantered over certain cards.

"Yugi why give me this one?" Natsuki asked looking at one in particular. "It's not super strong or anything."

"But her effect is. You see... " Yugi held up another card. "The Dark Magician Girl… The sister card to the Dark Magician."

"And that one's one of your favorites… Right?"

He grinned giving a nod. "Yup… So it only seems right it's sister goes to you since you're my sister."

Natsuki smiled. "Thanks bro." She kissed his cheek before glancing at the clock. "... We better run. Like NOW if we want free time!"

"Oh no-QUICK!"

They both took off running for their specific schools.

oooooooooooo

Yugi soon enough was at school with time to spare, he managed to get Anzu and Jounouchi interested in the game he had brought.

Jounouchi looked at the card in his hand raising an eyebrow. "Duel Monsters eh?"

"Mm-hm!" Yugi nodded. "They became really popular when I was in third grade and now they're becoming popular at other schools and countries too."

"Oh… They're so pretty." Miho gasped as she came over looking over Yugi's shoulder.

"There's thousands of types!" The boy continued, feeling a bit of pride that they were taking him seriously about a game he liked.

"That many?" Anzu asked, surprised. She didn't know Yugi was that into the cards. She knew he loved any kind of game but… It was interesting to see what would be a favorite of many.

He nodded. "Yeah!"

"So, how do you play?" Jounouchi asked picking up a couple of cards and looking at the mat.

Yugi sat up a bit straighter. "It's a card battle game. You see the attack and defense are written on the bottom?"

"Yeah, I see it."

"Further you fight your opponents cards on this field." Yugi sighed feeling a bit nostalgic.

" _Brother, brother look! I beat your card! I beat your card!"_

" _Really good job Nat! But just wait…"_

" _AH! BROTHER! GRAAAANDPA! HE'S CHEATING!"_

 _Hehe… Natsuki was never really that great at this game… She stopped playing a long time ago… I hope she's having fun with the card I gave her._

Anzu smiled. "It sounds fun, Yugi."

Jounouchi shrugged leaning back in his chair with a smirk. "Really? I don't like these kinds of childish games."

Someone chuckled as they looked to see Honda standing there with a sash over his uniform that stated in bold: "STRONG BEAUTIFICATION WEEK!" across it.

"You don't mean "childish game" you mean, "game where you use your head"!" He grinned.

Jounouchi growled a bit jumping up.

"Honda… What's that mean!?" He demanded.

Honda just smiled turning away. "As you heard, no hidden meanings here."

Anzu facepalmed as Miho covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"You bastard…!" Jounouchi growled clenching his fists.

"By the way what's with the getup?" Anzu asked pointing to the sash.

"This?" He asked pointing to it as well. "These cards are popular right?"

Yugi nodded. "Mm-hm!"

"Well with such a collection like that, there'll be those who will use unjust means to obtain them!"

"Over cards?" Anzu asked surprised.

Yugi tried not to chuckle, remembering something similar being said.

" _Oi, these people will pay this much for ONE measly little card!?"_

"No. There are people in America and actually all over who come to Japan just to get the rare cards."

"That's crazy." Anzu ran a hand through her hair. "But guess everyone has something they'll want bad enough to travel a long way."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, my grandfather's a big fan of the game too… But Natsuki doesn't like it much. She only plays cause her friends all have cards…" _And she's resorted to claiming "cheater" sometimes because she doesn't get it… But she's willing to learn…_

Honda shook his head. "Well… Either way! Cleaning up after the student body is not the only job for a Beautification member! But to also uphold the school!"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes listening to this as he made a face behind his friend's back. _He keeps going on about that like he's a freaking cop._

"Heh… I'd like to see you play." Yami whispered to Yugi.

"You will soon." Yugi whispered back before he spoke up. "Anyone want a round?" He offered.

"I'm in!" Honda volunteered.

"Maybe next round after Honda.." Anzu smiled.

Yugi blushed a bit and smiled giving a nod. "I'd like that." He replied before setting up the cards and explaining the rules briefly before they both drew.

"I bet you would." Yami whispered with a smirk.

Yugi blushed more. "Y-Yami! Quiet!" he whispered.

Yami ruffled his hair before leaning back to watch. "I will… For now." He fell quiet observing the match, watching the moves.

 _Yugi knows this game well… He's already nailing Honda's life points… And Honda…_ The spirit glanced to the taller boy's side of the field and shook his head. _Terrible._

"So where was all that tough talk earlier?" Jounouchi asked with a smirk elbowing his friend. "You're losing hard!"

Honda growled a bit. "Give me a break I've never played this game! It's my first time!"

"Hm… Give you a break or keep mocking you… Such a hard choice."

"Jounouchi let him focus!" Yugi pleaded giving a bit of a puppy eyed look.

"Gah! Come on not that look-Fine!"

Miho giggled. "It's fun to watch. Honda is still amazing."

He blushed grinning sheepishly. "M-Miho…"

Anzu smirked crossing her arms. "But Yugi still takes the victory."

Yugi gave a sheepish look. "Sorry Honda… I'm sure you'll get better with more practice…"

He shrugged. "I'll keep at it. Plus you've been at it for longer."

"Hey!" Another student whispered. "Teacher's coming!"

"EEP!" Yugi quickly pulled all the cards together, folding up the game board, stuffing them into his backpack and sitting down in his seat, letting out a sigh of relief. "Phew.."

"That was close." Yami whispered as the teacher took their place at the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning sir!"

"Today we have a new transfer student. Please make him feel welcomed."

A young boy made his way into the room. He had bright green hair and blue eyes. He gave a bow to the class.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Kaiba Seto."

"Kaiba?" Miho whispered.

"Like the Kaiba Corporation? The one that built all those amusement parks?" Anzu added. _Why would he transfer to THIS school?_

"Yes he's the heir."

"It's nice to meet all of you." The boy smiled.

"Let's see…" The teacher looked the class over. "There's an empty desk by Yugi. You can put your things there."

Yugi got an excited look.

 _I wonder if he likes games! Maybe I could make a new friend!_

Yami couldn't help but look at Seto with an odd look.

 _Something doesn't feel right with this kid… That look in his eyes…_

Seto made his way over before glancing to the ground noticing a card. He picked it up and offered it out to Yugi. "Duel Monsters right? Yours?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah." Yugi took the card. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He took his seat as the class fell quiet.

ooooo

"Augh! You beat me again!" Natsuki groaned putting her cards down. It was after school now and she was running a bit late, but… At this point her pride was hurt enough that she didn't care.

Ayaka just shrugged with a grin. "We all know you suck at most games Nat, just admit it now and walk away with the rest of your dignity."

"Shut up!" She shouted turning red. "You just play by different rules!"

"Ah ah can't claim that again-Wait… What time is it?"

"It's…" She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. "Half past I'M SCREWED!" She grabbed her things shoving them into her bag. "If I dropped anything just keep it!" She shouted bolting for the door.

Ayaka shook her head with a laugh. "Same ol'Natsuki."

 _Oh brother is not gonna be too happy with me if I keep him waiting!_

She booked it, finding her brother and his friends along with an unfamiliar boy at her gate. She got a curious look in her eyes as she slowed down. "W-what's… Going on?"

"I have a new friend Nat!" Yugi gestured to Seto. "This is Seto Kaiba!"

Seto gave a bow. "You must be Natuski, Yugi mentioned you."

Natsuki gave a bow of her own. "Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you." She replied before raising an eyebrow. _But… His eyes are off… They're cold…_ "Brother?"

"He invited me over to his house to play Duel Monsters… I asked if it was okay if you came… Do you want to?"

"... Sure." _I'm not leaving you alone with this guy that's for sure._

"Guess I'm not the only one questioning." Yami whispered to her as they started to follow Seto. "There's something wrong here."

"His eyes…" Natsuki whispered shuddering a bit. "They're cold… They're not smiling…He's not really happy like he acts.." _So what does he want from my brother?_

"We'll keep a close eye on this one."

She nodded. "Right."

 _Just please don't hurt my big brother… Please…_

Eventually they reached the house, as Seto showed them around. Natsuki was silent just listening as Yugi and Seto talked about the games they liked. The others had gotten distracted and wandered off to look at something else as they kept moving.

 _All of this stuff… If he lives in a place like that he'll make Yugi's cards look like garbage…_

"And this… Is my card collection." Seto said as he opened the door to a room.

Lined in cases along the wall were cards. Hundreds of them, of all different types and levels.

"Whoa…" Yugi breathed looking around. "There's so many!"

Natsuki looked at several trophies raising an eyebrow at the inscriptions. "You're a pro player?"

"Yes." Seto grinned. "Traveled far and won many duels. Though only within Japan. Still working towards national."

"I see… That's cool." Natsuki gave a small smile while inside was trying not to shudder. _Not even his actual smiles look normal…_

"You'll get there I'm sure." Yugi smiled before looking to the cards in question. "So many… And so many rare ones too… I've never even seen some of these!"

"Wait is that even possible?" Natsuki asked going to his side. "I mean we live in a game shop!"

"Some cards just don't come in." Yugi shrugged.

"I take pride in my cards, especially the rare ones."

"They're hard to come by. I've only seen one in my life." Yugi smiled. "I think you know the one I'm talking about Nat."

Natsuki giggled. "Oh yeah, the one Dad brought back for Grandpa. Oh he loves that thing! Like one of his own kids!"

Yugi nodded. "Yup, means a lot to him since Dad went through so much trouble to get it."

"Oh yeah. It was not a cheap gift that's for sure. But he did it cause he wanted to show Grandpa how much he loved him and how much he appreciated him helping raise us." Natsuki smiled.

"What card is this? If you don't mind me asking." Seto asked curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh… The name escapes me… Yugi?"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yugi answered with some pride in his voice.

"B-Blue-Eyes!? The legendary dragon!?" Seto exclaimed stunned. "And he has one?!"

Yugi nodded. "Yep. Not sure how Dad pulled it off, but… yeah. Grandpa has one."

"He doesn't even play it in his deck he keeps for fun, too precious for that." Natsuki added. "Special case and everything."

"... How much do you think he'd give for it?"

Natsuki blinked before giving her brother a: "Where did you find this guy?" look. _Really? We just said it was important to him and was a gift from our father and he asks if it'll get sold?_

"I'm afraid it's priceless." Yugi gave an apologetic look. "You see… Our dad isn't around much so… it kind of has a piece of him as it were. He worked hard to get it for our grandpa, lot of heart put into it so… for Grandpa… that card stays."

Seto frowned giving a nod. "I see… I understand…" He said coolly. "Maybe I can see it sometime…"

Natsuki tried not to cringe. _The way he said that creeped me out…_

"I don't think Grandpa would mind…" Yugi mused. "Wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Yeah." Natsuki added quietly. "I think he'd be glad to show it… 'Sides… We have a lot of cards at the shop too so maybe there's one you could get that would be good too." _But if you even think about touching Grandpa's card you're doomed. That was from Dad and you're not getting it!_

"Then let's go then." Seto grinned.

"Right this way!" Yugi cheered, leading the way.

Yami watched in silence as the others joined in. He couldn't help but glare a bit at Seto.

 _There's a game going on here… I just know it…_


	6. Chapter 5: It's time to Duel

Chapter 5:

"Grandpa we're home!" Yugi chirped. "And we have a new friend!"

"Is that so?" Solomon smiled as he looked to Seto. "It's nice to meet you, always glad to see my grandchildren bringing company around."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"He wants to see the card." Natsuki smirked crossing her arms.

"Oh? Which card?"

"You know the one Grandpa! Please?"

Both the siblings gave a bit of a puppy eyed look.

"Alright, alright… I guess I have no other choice." The man chuckled before pulling a case out from under the counter and opening it. "Here it is…" He took out the card revealing the image of a white dragon with its namesake's eyes. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Wow…" Anzu's eyes were wide. "Beautiful!"

"So cute!" Miho squealed. "The eyes are pretty!"

Jounouchi just snatched it looking at it. "Doesn't seem that special."

"HEY!" Solomon grabbed it back. "Be careful with that! It's very important!"

"I-I wasn't hurting it!"

"Jounouchi please, it was a gift from our dad, it means a lot." Yugi gave a serious look.

"Alright… Sorry." Jounouchi bowed his head. "Won't happen again."

"So how rare is it?" Honda asked.

"Only four in existence. They're among the rarest of the rare… I still don't know how Akira managed it but he did… But even if it was a common card it would still mean the world to me because it was a gift from my only son."

"And with him being gone so much… It's a part of him that stays here." Yugi smiled. "Weird, yes… but… it's something."

"Yep. Just how our family works." Natsuki replied hugging her brother's arm. "Like how my bro's a big game nerd." She grinned.

Kaiba went up to the counter, a brief case in his hands. "Sir… I would like to trade these." He set it down and opened it revealing dozens of rare cards lining the bottom. "For the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The others gasped. "AMAZING!"

Solomon barely glanced at them before shaking his head. "No."

"THE REFUSAL WAS ALSO AMAZING!"

Yugi frowned looking to Seto.

"Sorry but like I said… its priceless…"

"I see… I thought I'd try incase he changed his mind." The green haired boy shrugged.

"As I said it's a precious gift… It has my son's heart in it… If you love something that much, part of your soul becomes part of it… Making it yours and only yours… Treat your things the same way."

"Well said." Yami whispered, looking to Yugi. _Yugi was the same way with the Millennium Puzzle… It's because of him I exist…_

"I see…" Seto spoke bowing his head and closing his case. "I understand… I think I better be heading off now." He said leaving without another word.

"What a weirdo!" Natsuki huffed shaking her head.

"Nat." Yugi whispered.

"Hey Grandpa you said something great!" Jounouchi cheered as Miho squealed hugging the old man.

"I see you in a new light!"

"Heh." He smiled. "Just how I see the world is all."

Yugi smiled before looking to his sister and lowering his voice. "That was still weird though… We told him…"

"Yeah… We told him how much it meant to him… So why still try it?" Natsuki whispered. "Don't trust him yet."

"I know…" Yugi frowned. "I know…"

 _I have a bad feeling…_

oooooooooooo

"Alright! Dark Dragon 1500 attack points!" Jounouchi called the next day as he and Honda played a match after they had gotten to the building quite early.

Yugi shook his head as Honda placed down a zombie that was lower in points. "Jounouchi that's not gonna work."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because it's in the graveyard field. See?" He pointed. "Zombie's attack points are doubled because it thrives best there. So… Your dragon's destroyed."

"And that brings you down to zero!" Honda grinned. "Admit it!"

"Fine!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes leaning against the doorframe, she was willing to wait inside and watch for a bit… That and part of her worried about her brother. They had gotten an odd call the night before.

" _Seto wants me to bring the Blue-Eyes card tomorrow… He said he wanted to see it again…"_

" _Don't take it! Say no!"_

" _Um…."_

" _... YUGI!"_

" _I just wanna see if he can actually be trusted Nat…"_

" _... Please tell me you're gonna take a fake."_

" _... Us having a fake card around here? Really?"_

" _... Got a point."_

 _Still I don't like this… Wish Anzu and Miho would hurry back from the cafeteria…_ She thought as Seto approached the boys.

"Ah Yugi! Did you bring it?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled taking the case out of his backpack. "Though please be gentle with it. Grandpa might scold me if anything happens to it."

"Of course!" Seto took the card into his hands. "Still amazing..."

"It really is… It means so much to him.. He's done a lot for my family…" Yugi nodded glancing at it. "He let us move in with him after…. Well after a lot since my father's job required him to be away a lot… Helped take care of us… Dad worked so hard to find it because he really wanted to thank him for all of it…" _Maybe if I mention how much it means it'll make him change his mind about wanting it…?_

"I don't like this." Yami whispered to Natsuki as she nodded fixing Seto a glare.

"I don't either." She whispered back. "He's obsessed."

"Thank you for letting me see-" Seto was about to hand the card back before dropping by accident. "Ah! So sorry!" He quickly picked it up. "Here."

Yugi gave a smile taking it back. "It's fine, thank you." He glanced at it and turned putting it back in the case and frowned feeling a chill go through him.

It was a fake.

 _He stole it… He took it after all that…_

He wouldn't say anything yet. He would wait until he had a moment alone. _I hope he changes his mind… I don't want to have a confrontation with anyone… But that card is priceless… And even if it wasn't a card…_

 _I don't like people stealing from my family._

Yami kept his eyes focused on Seto till school was over.

"Yugi." Yami whispered. "Are you going to talk to him?"

Yugi nodded keeping his gaze down. "Yeah…" He whispered back. "I am…. I'm just not sure what to say. "Hey I saw you steal that, so give it back?" I'm not strong like Jounouchi or Honda… If he gets mad, he might just hit me…"

"Don't forget I'm here. If it gets really bad I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." He took a deep breath. "I'll go find him now. Nat!" He called to his sister who had started to go on ahead. "Go on home! I'll catch up!"

"... Oh no!" She ran back over. "I am not leaving you alone with… With Creepy Kaiba!"

Yugi smiled a bit. "Siblings forever huh?"

"You know it. 'Sides… He took it from my big brother. That makes me ticked off."

"Let's go then."

They searched around the school till they found themselves on the roof, gasping as they saw Jounouchi and Honda passed out on the ground, badly bruised up. Seto was standing before them, two suited men at his side.

"Heh... Serves you right." he muttered.

"Oh my gosh…" Natsuki covered her mouth in horror.

"Jounouchi! Honda!" Yugi gasped as they ran to their side's. "Seto! What did you do to them!?"

"Punish them for getting in my way."

"Is this about the card?"

Seto stumbled back in surprise.

"What?"

Yugi looked up sadness in his eyes… And disappointment. "I noticed… I was hoping you'd change your mind but… I noticed…" He took out the fake. "The serial number is wrong… Seto… This is too far… You can't hurt people just to get toys and games like this… It's wrong…"

Seto narrowed his eyes, a cold look in them.

"I see you're just in my way too." He snapped his fingers. "Get him and the brat."

Yugi held Natsuki close, protectively.

"Stay close." he whispered, closing his eyes.

Natsuki held onto him tightly holding in a scream as they were surrounded. The men tried to pull Yugi away from her as she tried to bite at one of them. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

SLAP!

"Ow!" She fell back looking horrified when her brother was thrown to the ground getting kicked hard in the chest. "YUGI!"

 _YAMI DO SOMETHING!_

"That's far enough." Yami whispered before Yugi felt energy go through him, as he and the spirit of the puzzle switched places. Yami was on his feet in seconds before looking to the guards giving a sneer.

"I have just the thing for you two… Natsuki… Close your eyes."

The girl did so and covered her ears knowing what was coming.

"Mind. Crush."

Before long both were on the ground, writhing, seeing their worst nightmares come to life before their eyes. Yami lead Natsuki down the stairwell quiet as he came up with a plan. "He's not going to get away with that right? You're gonna call the cops or something?" The girl asked.

"Oh no... What do YOU think he deserves?"

Natsuki growled. "Make him suffer. He hurt Yugi and stole from him. Hurt him back."

"Game time."

Seto came into view.

"Seto Kaiba." Yami called. "We're not done dealing with you."

Seto turned and growled. "You again? I thought you'd be out by now."

"Takes more than that." Natsuki snapped keeping close to Yami's side. "We have a challenge for you."

"A challenge? From the likes of you?"

"A game." Yami smirked. "In the school. You win, you keep the card… You lose, you give it back and apologize."

"Hmph… I accept."

Yami lead the way to one of the empty buildings as they headed in, Natsuki pulling out Yugi's deck and game mat from his backpack setting both down. She stood behind Yami as he and Seto got into position.

"This duel will be different from the others." He warned. "We'll play with 40 cards each, two thousand life points. When those are gone the game is over."

 _He accepted the game. Yami can do whatever he wants to him._ Natsuki thought crossing her arms. _This one I wanna see hurt…_

"I see. I'll start." Seto drew a card and laid it on the field. "I play the level 5 Gargoyle and place him on the forest."

The mat below the card rippled before smoke emerged… As the illustration on the card leapt out with a mighty roar!

"What in the-!?" Seto leaned back in his chair shocked. "It… It's alive!?"

Yami smirked. "I said it would be different. My turn." He drew as he placed it down. "Dark Dragon, on the water field."

The green horned beast also came to life with a splash instead as it hovered over the field. "BATTLE!"

The two went at it, the gargoyle trying to strangle the dragon only to get fire blown in it's face as a reward.

The gargoyle was destroyed as Seto's life points went down to 1500.

"How is this…!?"

The illustration on the card also disappeared as the card burst into ashes. "NO!"

"That's right." Yami sneered. "The losing card is destroyed." He explained. "This is… A Yami no Game, Duel."

 _I've never been so happy to hear him call those words out._ Natsuki thought sneaking him a smile before glaring at Seto once more. "Make your move rich boy."

"This is interesting." Seto let out a laugh. "Very interesting Yugi!"

 _He… LIKES IT!?_ Natsuki thought glancing to Yami only to see a look of indifference in his eyes.

"This is the ultimate game I've been waiting for!" He laughed before drawing his next card. "Although…." Seto smirked. "This duel won't last for long." He slapped the card down onto a spot with desert sand. "Minotaurus! One of the rarest cards!"

The monster emerged from the card, as Seto sneered at Yami. "With it's attack, your Dark Dragon is destroyed!"

The minotaur slashed a sword through the dragon as it burst into ashes the card vanishing.

Yami's points also fell to 1500 but he wasn't phased by it. "Are you done yet?" He asked sounding a bit bored.

"Hmph… Yes."

Yami drew it and looked at the description. "Holy Elf." He placed it as a small pale blue elf appeared on the field. "In defense… While her attack isn't strong her defense is."

Natsuki frowned. _Wish I had thought about it before hand… That card Yugi gave me… I could've slipped it into the deck before they started…Too late now…_

Yami gave a gesture indicating he was done.

Seto fell quiet as he thought his next move carefully.

 _If I act carelessly I'll lose… Hm…_

"I'll place Minotaurus in defense." He said after a moment. He drew and looked at the card. "You pulled a strong one quickly… I'll set this aside for now."

Yami and Natsuki glanced to each other. They knew what it was.

 _A magic card. If it's combined with his current strength… It's over._

Yami drew and growled a bit. "This won't work." He whispered. Natsuki cringed.

"What do you mean it won't work!?" She hissed.

"Shh." He held a finger to his lips giving her a warning look. She nodded falling silent.

"So it's time to reveal the card." Seto flipped it over as an odd symbol appeared. "GROWTH!"

Minotaurus grew in size as it let out a snarl. "His attack strength is doubled!"

"Any monster you pick will be worthless!" He laughed as the monster swung right through the elf as it faded.

Yami winced but was silently grateful the defense allowed his life points to remain.

" _Yami? What's happening?"_ Yugi's voiced asked from inside Yami's head.

"Yugi… Go back to sleep… What I'll do to him is something you don't wish to see." Yami whispered.

" _Is Natsuki alright?"_

"She's fine."

" _Okay…."_

Yugi's voice fell silent as Yami narrowed his eyes.

"No card you pick can beat Minotaurus!" The green haired heir laughed. "It's over! Now draw your last card!"

"I'm not giving up!" Yami called as he picked it up off his deck. He glanced at it before giving a smirk. "I also have a super powerful card in his deck… SUMMON DEMON!" He yelled as the form of a horrid demon appeared on the field.

Natsuki gasped moving closer to Yami as he put an arm around her keeping her close. "Sh…"

"It's horrible…"

"That's the point." He smirked. "The field: Dark Forest."

Seto's eyes grew wide in horror. "What!? One of the best five rare cards!?"

"Of course Minotarus is no match." Yami shrugged.

Summoned Demon lunged for it, it's claws digging into the monster as it was destroyed.

"One of my best cards… Minotaurus." Seto whispered stunned as his life points dropped to 1200.

"Heh. We no longer know how the game is going to go." Yami smirked.

"There's no card in your deck that can beat big brother." Natsuki added as Yami patted her head.

Seto growled.

"You're wrong." He pulled out a card from his pocket holding it in his hand so it was unseen… Or so he thought. He placed it over the deck acting as if he was just going to draw. "It's not heart that wins this game… It's tenacity."

He 'drew' and sneered. "I play…" He placed it down on the water field as it rippled. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Natsuki gasped. "THAT'S MY GRANDPA'S CARD!"

"So you are…" Yami narrowed his eyes a cold smirk playing on his lips. _Cheater._

The dragon appeared as Kaiba called for it to attack. Yami stared it down as Natsuki cried out in protest.

However… It seemed Blue-Eyes had another idea. The dragon didn't move at all… It just stared at the demon seemingly confused.

"What..?" Seto questioned as Blue-Eyes refused to move. "What are you doing?! Finish him!" He yelled slamming his fists on the table.

Yami just smiled as the puzzle glowed. He pointed to him and spoke.

"Kaiba… You don't understand do you? You don't understand why Blue-Eyes won't attack."

Seto swallowed hard but said nothing.

"It's because your heart isn't in that card." He continued.

"What!?" Seto questioned.

"Yes… I can see it now…" Yami spoke as Blue-Eyes refused to move. "It's Father and Grandpa's hearts in that dragon."

Blue-Eyes began writhing around, biting at itself, causing itself harm as it soon faded away.

Natsuki lowered her head in respect for the beast.

"It… It disappeared?! No it can't…!"

Yami frowned feeling bad for it but he knew why.

"It's fate to fight and it's loyalty to the Mutou family is clashing… It killed itself as a resolution…"

Kaiba picked up the now blank card horror in his eyes.

"This isn't possible… Cards have no will of their own!"

Yami shrugged. "Believe what you want.. Now…" He drew a card and smiled. "Now… I play… REVIVE THE DEAD!"

He laid down the card that had a golden Ankh illustrating it. "I know this card." Natsuki spoke up. "It can revive a monster, friend or foe."

"And we know a friend we'll be bringing back…"

Both Yami and Natsuki spoke as one raising the card into the air as a golden glow emerged from it.

"BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" They called as the beast took to their side of the field letting out a mighty roar.

Seto was frozen with horror, there was no defense he could draw to defeat Blue-Eyes.

The two smirked at him.

"It's over Kaiba." Yami said.

"Any card you pull is useless." Natsuki added.

Seto narrowed his eyes before drawing and swallowing hard.

"Gremlin… This is just a weakling…" He muttered before he glanced to the field. "But… If I place it here… Yes…" He slapped it down.

"SPLIT THE LAND!"

"WHAT?!" Yami and Natsuki cried out.

The room began to shake, the ground around them splitting in half as smoke filled the room.

"KAIBA!" Yami screamed as he jumped up from his seat, Seto rushing for the door.

"We'll meet again Yugi!" He laughed before he disappeared.

With that the illusions of the game faded. The cards scattered on the ground.

Natsuki knelt down starting to pick them up finding the one she was hoping for quickly. "Oh Blue-Eyes…." She whispered pressing the card to her gently. "Grandpa would've been so proud…"

Yami knelt beside her putting an arm around her. "He got away once… He won't again… Sister."

"That's right… Brother." Natsuki turned throwing her arms around his neck holding onto him. Yami brought his arms around her, stroking her hair for a moment.

"Yugi needs to wake up… I'll see you both soon."

"Okay…"

Natsuki didn't let go, as Yami and Yugi switched once more as Yugi awoke. He hugged his sister tightly, kissing her head.

"Did we win?"

She shook her head. "He ran… But we have Blue-Eyes back…"

The two siblings looked at the mess surrounding them. "And it looks like Kaiba ditched his cards too."

"Freebies." She deadpanned as she and Yugi began to clean up. "What a jerk, I'm gonna punch him in the throat next time I see him."

"Natsuki you can't reach his throat. He's too tall." Yugi shook his head rubbing his chest wincing as he felt soreness where he was kicked. "Ow…"

"You okay?" Yami asked appearing before him.

"I'll live." Yugi smiled tiredly. "Just glad this is over."

"I am too… Let's go home…"

ooooooooooooo

When they did get home finally, after making sure Jounouchi and Honda were alright, they were exhausted.

"We're home…" Natsuki yawned as she shrugged off her backpack and uniform coat.

"Yeah…" Yugi rubbed his eye as he set down the card case on the counter. "Safe and sound."

Solomon looked at it, giving a nod before giving the two a sympathetic look. "You two look exhausted… Straight to bed, the both of you."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Natsuki went around and hugged him. "Night Grandpa… Love you."

"I love you too… Both of you." He told them as Yugi joined in the embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before parting, as the two trudged upstairs.

Natsuki went into her room and changed into her pajamas, tying her hair back before grabbing her pillow and going to Yugi's room. "Bro?"

"Come in."

She came in and gave a sheepish look seeing Yugi was already getting into bed. "Can I stay here tonight?"

He chuckled and made room as she climbed in next to him, curling up beside him. Yugi brought his arm around her as they closed their eyes.

"Goodnight." Yami said quietly as he leaned against the wall to watch over them. "Sleep well my siblings… You earned it."

With that… A very long and tiring day came to a close.


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets

Chapter 6:

There was warmth on either side of him. Yami slowly opened his eyes as he looked to either side. Some point during the night he had dozed off and wound up between the two Mutou siblings. Yugi huddled up to his right side, Natsuki on his left.

He smiled softly and rested his hands on their heads stroking their hair.

 _I'm not alone…. I have these two…_

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes before he got an idea. The spirit smirked to himself as he moved carefully so he was floating above them. Specifically above Natsuki.

As it was, she was still the youngest. As as he was definitely the oldest… He saw it as his job to mess with her at times.

Yami gave his signature smirk as the girl rolled over… Onto her back face buried into her pillow. He pouted floating upright so he was 'sitting' midair with crossed arms. "Rats." He muttered.

He resorted to poking her in the back. Natsuki mumbled a bit before grabbing her pillow… And hitting Yugi with it. "Leave me alone…!"

"Oof!" Yugi sat up slowly as the pillow fell from his face as he looked at his sister with an annoyed look. "What'd I do?"

"You were poking me."

"I was laying down."

"..." Natsuki said nothing as she narrowed her eyes. "Yami." She hissed as her purple eyes settled on mischievous red ones. She stuck her tongue out and smirked… Only to get a surprised look when he did the same to her. "Hey!"

"She who uses it loses it." He smirked but his look softened as both teenagers yawned. "Sorry… Didn't think it'd actually wake her up… Nor that she would do that."

"Spend a night in her room." Yugi yawned laying back down curling up.

"You do and I'll kill you." Natsuki muttered as she did the same.

Yami floated down stroking her back. Natsuki tried to give him a dirty look but only closed her eyes sighing as she relaxed. "Sleepy girl…"

"Grouchy girl…" She mumbled yawning. Yami chuckled humming softly.

"Go back to sleep…"

"Okay…"

He shifted the blankets back over them before looking around Yugi's room wondering what he could do while the siblings went back to sleep. Neither had school that day, so it was a sleep in type of occasion.

Yami made his way to the bookshelf looking at the titles before selecting one and sitting down as he started to read.

There was still things about this world he didn't quite understand yet even with the help of his 'little brother' and 'little sister'. Things he wanted to find out for himself.

He was quiet just reading when he heard a voice downstairs. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't as he set down his book and floated down listening. He could hear Solomon talking.

"Yes, they're doing fine. Had a bit of a spook recently but they're fine. They had a bit of a fight is all-No I don't know what the fight was about."

Yami grimaced. He knew exactly what that 'fight' had been. The day he had revealed himself to Yugi.

Yami decided he didn't want to hear anymore and quietly left the room and went to check on his 'siblings'.

He didn't hear the next part of the conversation.

"Did they finally give you permission to continue with the dig?" Solomon asked. During the dig that brought Akira to the Millennium Puzzle, the puzzle was the only thing he was able to bring back. Officials had been trying to keep him and his team out of it for the last few years.

"Yes… Soon we'll be able to bring it back home… We finally have it Father… We finally have it." Akira was ecstatic. "The tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh is ours!"

ooooooooooo

It was some point later, that Yugi awoke with a weight on his back. The boy shifted his head a bit and chuckled. Natsuki was curled up right next to him, her upper body resting along his back, her hair ribbon had come loose so her hair was messy as it hung around her.

"Heh… Cute." He yawned before nudging her as she stirred rolling over as he sat up. "Morning Yami-Yami?" Yugi blinked looking around.

Yami was asleep on the floor his back against the bookshelf, a book about astrology opened in his lap. Yugi chuckled before shaking Natsuki. "Nat. Look."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked to where he was pointing. ".. .Aww.'' She smiled before sitting up and stretching sighing a little. "Oh that was a nice sleep."

"Hehe yeah." Yugi stretched a little before he got up glancing at the time. "Ouch… We slept til noon."

"Worth it…" She smirked at Yami before quietly grabbing a large book off the shelf.

"Nat-" Yugi tried to stop her.

But she still dropped it… Right next to Yami as he jumped awake. "GAH!"

"Good morning." She grinned. Yami was quiet as he fixed her a glare before smirking.

Yugi got out of the way as he lunged at her lifting her up into the air.

"HEY!" She squealed squirming as he floated into the air above Yugi's bed. "No-! Nononono-ACK!"

He dropped her right onto the mattress with a grin. "I thought you wanted me to set you down~"

Natsuki rolled her eyes but giggled as she rolled back off. "Whatever… I'm gonna get dressed. I advise you do the same big bro." She nudged Yugi before making her way out of the room and to her own.

Once inside she made herself comfortable at the mirror brushing through her hair wincing as she had to untangle some knots.

 _I wonder though…. Yami is good at games… He's the King of Games obviously… But… I wonder if there's more to him._

 _Did me and Yugi create him when we put the puzzle together?_

 _I know he said he awoke when we did…. And he saved me and Yugi from those monsters…_

 _But there has to be more to it than that.._

She stopped as she stared into the mirror for a moment in thought. She knew her father had found the puzzle in Egypt…

 _Maybe learning more about Egypt will reveal more…_ She hurried to get dressed throwing on her uniform skirt and the button down shirt that went under her blazer. She didn't want to fiddle with too much, as she hurried to her shelves looking at the various tomes that lined them.

She pulled out the books that had information on Egypt and tossed them onto her desk flipping through them.

Natsuki read on, falling silent as she read through various histories and kings… But nothing held the information she wanted.

 _Curses, Scarabs…. Burials of kings… The importance of cats… Ugh!_ She growled a bit before slamming closed her last book and getting up. "Yugi! Grandpa! I'm goin' to the library!" She called before hearing footsteps hurry after her down the stairs. "Yugi you really wanna go?"

"I just wanna know what you're gonna do." He replied with a curious look in his eyes.

Natsuki looked back and sighed. "My books say nothing about that." She pointed to the puzzle. "I'm curious….So… Wanna help?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. Let's go for it, we'll take the bikes."

And so it was decided.

They got their bikes from the garage and rode off to the library in hopes of finding answers about the puzzle… And potentially about Yami himself.

 _I just hope we're ready for those answers if we find them…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hundreds of miles away, Akira Mutou was working overtime. It was hot, it was sweaty… He had sand in places he would rather be kept a mystery. But he was feeling like he was on top of the world.

"Easy now with that!" He called to some of his colleagues as they lifted out artifacts from the tomb in question. Canopic Jars, ancient game pieces… Slabs of stone with hieroglyphics etching them. Some with large images of demons and creatures.

And lastly… The 'prize'

The sarcophagus of the unnamed king himself.

Akira smiled, feeling pride surge up. Years of petitioning to officials, years of planning… And now he could finally show his homeland these amazing finds… He could show his children where their beloved treasure had come from.

 _And… Maybe we can find out more about this person inside…_

It wasn't over to just open up the casket and prop up the body in the museum. There was still more to be found.

X-ray's to be done. MRI's to be scanned.

They would find out what they could about this mysterious pharaoh.

They knew one thing however…

His secrets wouldn't stay secret for long…

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched.

"Easy with those, let's remember to give some respect to the dead!" The man called as he hurried back down into the tomb to see what else could be found. It would still be a long night to come… While he longed for the daylight Japan had, it was very late into the night in Egypt.

Akira turned on his lantern as the large tomb was illuminated. He walked around looking at what was left. The light bounced off of something shiny on the ground.

"Hm?" He set it down kneeling as he picked it up.

It was a crown…

A crown with an eye in the center of it. "Hm… Too small for a fully grown adult…" He murmured. "Perhaps a memento from the family of the king? An unknown heir or heiress?"

 _Who were you?_

"Akira! Come look at this!"

Akira stood fully as he made his way over the crown in hand. "What is it Yuma?"

He held up a strange object. It looked like a piece of jewelry to be worn on the arm but it had an odd adornment. A golden wing that folded in on itself when held a certain way. "Look at this…"

"How odd…. Here, hold this."

They traded items they examined each one carefully.

"These markings are odd…. And why is it like this?"

"I suppose we'll figure out in time… Let's pack it up too."

Akira nodded.

"Right. Let's get these home."

ooooooooo

Yugi and Natsuki were hard at work. Sitting across from each other, as many books as they could fit on the table in the back of the library surrounding them.

Yami was curious as he hovered over both their shoulders switching from sibling to sibling every now and then. "You…. Think this involves me?" He asked.

"It might." Yugi whispered. "At least it'll involve the puzzle… But we have to find out more first…"

Yami nodded falling quiet.

Natsuki sighed as she kept reading soaking in the information. "So far… Not much…Ugh… I wish we had a decent exhibit here in Japan… Seeing things close up makes things easier…!"

"No one said it was gonna be easy Nat." Yugi frowned.

"I know…" She sighed looking down at the pictures in her book. Images of canopic jars, and burial rituals… Another that was propped open was about curses and dark magic. "I just wish it was here… Like: "Hey this is how this thing was made!" But… No…"

"We'll find it in time…"

Natsuki nodded closing her books and moving them aside. "I'm gonna take a little eye rest…"

"Okay sis."

"Sleep well…"

Natsuki rested her head on the table sighing a bit as she closed her eyes.

 _Egypt…._

 _Those who complete my puzzle shall receive my dark knowledge and power…._

 _Yami no Game…_

 _Yami himself…_

 _What's the connection?_

She soon drifted off the thoughts swirling in her mind.

 _Yami..._

ooooo

" _This thing is heavy! Why do you use it?"_

 _The little girl huffed as she tried to lift her arm, to lift the heavy thing on her wrist and wound up falling flat on her back with a squeal. "ACK!"_

 _There was a quiet laugh before she was helped up._

" _Only for a special purpose. That's why…"_

 _She pouted._

" _That's not fair… And why is it so heavy?"_

" _It's gold. It's always heavy." He chuckled. She couldn't make out his face… But his smile was warm and kind.._

 _She trusted him. "I wish I had one…"_

" _Maybe one day." He ruffled her hair as she squealed._

" _Nooo! That tickles!"_

" _Oh it does?"_

" _... Eeep!" She took off running. "Nooooo!"_

" _Come back here you!"_

" _NOOOO!" She laughed. "AMMON HELP!"_

" _RAH!"_

" _Oh no!"_

 _She and another boy with messy wild brown hair, were scooped up by the taller one as all three wound up tumbling to the ground laughing._

"Nat? Natsuki wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes feeling wetness on her cheeks. Yugi was standing at her side looking worried. "You okay? You were crying in your sleep."

 _Crying?_ Natsuki thought giving him a look of confusion as she swiped at her right eye, it coming away wet. "I'm fine… It was… A weird dream. That's all." _Why was I crying though? It was a happy dream… But I feel sad…._

"Okay… You wanna head home soon?" He asked a stack of books in hand.

"You taking all those out?" She blinked. "How're you gonna carry 'em? We brought the bikes. Not our backpacks…"

"Basket." Yugi grinned.

"... Alright but if you fall over I'm so laughing after I worry my head off."

"Noted~"

Yugi started heading for the front desk as Natsuki moved to follow.

"You're not really alright are you?" Yami whispered as she froze.

"... I will be." She smiled as she felt him put an arm around her briefly before nudging her to catch up. She didn't hesitate.

 _Still…_

 _What is the connection?_

 _And who the heck is Ammon?_

 _And who was that older boy?_


	8. Chapter 7: D-Shock

Chapter 7:

It had been a week or so since the library trip. Sadly while the siblings and Yami now had a plethora of Egyptian history lodged firmly into their minds… There was not much else to go on.

So it was back to the usual day to day life.

"You want a what now?" Yami asked looking over Natsuki's shoulder.

"A D-Shock watch. Their really high end and fancy… But they come in so many cute colors… And… Well…"

"Considering how late you are to the gates?" Yami smirked folding his arms on top of her head.

"Oi get your own arm rest." She mumbled rolling up her magazine and swatting at him. He winced but stayed put.

"But you're head's comfy." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes going back to reading.

"Shut up."

"Why do you want one of those anyways? You can buy more with what you'd pay for it."

Natsuki sighed shaking her head.

"Yami, Yami, Yami… You're gonna make me teach you the hard way eh?"

"... What hard-"

WHACK!

"OW! QUIT IT WITH THE MAGAZINE!"

"Don't question a woman's desire. I wouldn't REALLY buy it." She huffed. "And get off my head."

"No." He leaned on her more. "Now you're just ASKING for it."

"You're as bad as Yugi."

"You know you love me."

"Yes I do. But I'm not above using this again." She brandished the magazine.

Yami this time did back off hands held in the "I'm unarmed" position. "Alright put down the magazine and no one gets hurt!"

Natsuki smirked. "Mm-hm. If I put this down you're gonna play a trick on me. Not falling for it this time!" She stuck her nose in the air and started to walk out of the room.

 _Five… Four...Three… Two…_

She tripped on a pile of books near the couch as she fell over with a shriek. "ACK!"

THUD!

"You alright?"

"Peachy." She muttered pushing herself up as she looked up seeing a hand offered to her. She took it pulling herself back onto her feet. "Thanks Yami."

"You're welcome." He ruffled her hair as she giggled a bit. "Cute."

"No! Yami quit!"

The spirit grinned. "Hm… I think… It's game time."

Natsuki gave a squeal before bolting out of the living room making a beeline for her bedroom. "NOOOO!"

"Yesss!" Yami grinned before phasing in through the door. "C'mere!"

Natsuki tried to duck behind her dresser onto to get pulled up. "Uh… Hi?"

"Hello." He grinned.

"... I'm gonna really regret the whacks ain't I?"

"Yep." He smirked before floating over her bed and letting go. Natsuki squealed before laughing as she hit the mattress.

"Okay that was kind of fun." She giggled sitting up looking the spirit over.

 _Still crazy how much he looks like Yugi…_

oooooooooo

"You want me to get Nat a WHAT now!?"

Akira cringed hearing his son yell into the phone.

"Your grandfather told me she's been late as can be as of late-Pun not intended-Stop snickering!"

"S-sorry Dad."

"Anyways… I figure maybe she needs a watch and well.. She's been eying the release date of those since I was last in Japan…"

"They come out tomorrow…" Yugi thought back to earlier that day overhearing his sister playing around with Yami. She did want that watch… "Okay… I'll do my best!"

"Thanks kiddo. I'll pay you back."

"Duel Monster cards?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Akira laughed.

"Don't you have enough of those?"

"Hm… Nope!" Yugi laughed. "When are you coming home by the way?"

"Next week!"

"REALLY?!" Yugi felt a jolt of excitement, as he beamed. "You're really coming home next week!?"

"Yep! And with so much to show you and Natsuki! We did it… We really are bringing it home!"

"Oh that's amazing!" Yugi cheered. "I can't wait! NAT! GRANDPA! DAD'S COMIN' HOME NEXT WEEK!"

Akira laughed hearing cheering of all sorts in the background. "I love you guys! I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Dad!/Goodbye Son!"

Yugi hung up the phone before laughing as he spun Natsuki around. "Dad's coming home!"

"Eeee I can't wait!" She squealed. "He's finally gonna be home for more than a month for awhile!"

Solomon chuckled ruffling his grandchildren's hair. "We'll give him a proper welcome home."

"Yeah!"

"Yup!"

Yami was quiet watching with a smile on his face glad to see them happy.

 _Heh… They're so cute when they're excited…_

oooooooooooooo

"Yugi…"

Yugi mumbled a little turning over. "No… Five more minutes Yami…"

Yami shook his head and shook him again. "Come on, you have to wake up. You promised you'd get Natsuki that thing today? Remember?"

Yugi sat up quickly eyes wide. "W-what time is it!?" He yelped jumping out of bed.

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi rush to get ready. "Late."

The boy ran downstairs to find Natsuki half asleep at the table and a plate of toast at his seat. He grabbed it and started bolting for the door. "I'll see you at the arcade later Nat! BYE GRANDPA-"

"Yugi hold it right there!"

Yugi stopped short looking to Solomon the toast half way in his mouth. Yami covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "You'll make yourself sick running and eating! Finish it THEN go!"

He bit off the part already in his mouth and hurried to swallow it before he spoke.

"But I'll be late!"

"Late for what-"

"I gotta go! Bye!" He ran out hurrying as fast as he could. "Curse… These… Short… LEGS!"

"You want me to-"

"No, no I got it Yami!"

Yami folded his arms behind his head as he floated after Yugi. He noticed a sign and pointed.

They both gasped at the huge line that circled the small store.

"We're never gonna get one!" Yugi facepalmed.

They moved to get in line but stopped noticing two familiar people.

One wearing a blue sweater-vest with cropped brown hair, and one wearing a school uniform with short black hair that ended at the nape of her neck.

"Honda? Ayaka?" He blinked going over wondering, just what they were doing. "What are you two doing here?"

Honda turned red and looked rather uncomfortable. "A-A favor for Miho."

"I just want the watch." Ayaka shrugged. She thumbed to Honda with a shake of the head being in front of him. "This one's been jumpy the last ten minutes."

"S-shh!" Honda looked to Yugi with a desperate look. "Yugi can you hold my place in line for me?" He shoved his money into Yugi's hand and bolted off before the boy could even respond. Yugi shrugged and did as asked.

"Well that's one way to jump ahead of the line." Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded with a sigh of relief.

Ayaka glanced back at Yugi. "So how've things been? Nat told me you had to deal with a jerk recently."

"It's been alright, we took care of things." Yugi shrugged with a sheepish look. "Nat is a spitfire when she wants to y'know?"

Ayaka giggled giving a nod. "Oh yes. I know my friend well. She got so mad at me the other day when we were playing Duel Monsters. I wiped out her Black Magician Girl with a spell card and she was SO mad.''

"Oh she did use it?"

Ayaka gave him a knowing look. "You gave it to her."

Yugi smiled nodding.

"Yup! I thought she'd like it… She does… She just doesn't play with it much…"

"Actually… We haven't played Duel Monsters since that day." Ayaka mused. "Guess she was just that mad about losing."

 _More like she'll happily go months without playing it…_ Yugi thought. "She's not that great at games… But she tries her hardest!"

"You ever consider just letting her win?" Ayaka asked as they moved ahead in line. Yugi looked around wondering if Honda was alright.

"She'd kill me." He deadpanned.

"... Yeah she probably would." Ayaka folded her arms behind her head. "So why are you really here? Can't be just to do that guy a favor."

"I'm actually doing a favor for my father. You know how Nat's been late a lot lately?" Yugi asked waiting until she nodded in confirmation. "Well he heard about it. Since she's been a little late in pretty much everything lately."

"Yeah I don't know what is with her."

"Up late reading… She's thrown herself into Egyptian stuff a LOT. Even more than me."

"Ah… So a D-Shock is pretty much a: "Here I'm giving you this expensive thing so you can stop being late" gift?" Ayaka asked.

"Pretty much, and he figured since Nat's been eying this one he'd save himself some trouble and not wait… I know he'll probably get her something from Egypt too but… He's our Dad… He likes spoiling us if he can." Yugi chuckled a little. "He's gonna bring me back some Duel Monster cards."

"Ooo nice."

"Next in line!" The clerk called as Ayaka held up a hand taking the box and paying for it.

"Thank you." She smiled stepping to the side as Yugi did the same.

"Ah you were very lucky this is the last one."

"L-last one?" He asked eyes going wide.

"Mm-hm!"

 _Not good… Honda promised Miho this watch… But I promised Dad I'd give one to Natsuki…_

"Hey Shopkeeper! I have a question." Ayaka spoke up. "I think I bought the wrong watch, I didn't mean to buy a D-Shock I meant to buy that one. Can I return it?"

"Oh yes miss."

The exchange was done as Ayaka winked to Yugi.

"Excuse me sir? I have to buy two… You see… I promised my father I'd get one for my little sister… And I also promised a friend I'd get one for him too…" Yugi gave his best puppy eyed look. "Can I please purchase the returned one?"

The clerk looked to him and then the crowd behind him and sighed. "Very well."

Yugi sighed in relief handing over the money and moving to take the extra one when a hand was clamped over it.

"I'll be taking that."

Yugi looked up to see a man wearing an orange coat and sunglasses glaring at him. "But this watch is-"

"You don't know what your buying. It's not a child's plaything." He snapped. "It's a collector's item."

Ayaka growled quietly. "Hey! You leave him alone! He bought it fair and square. Where's the money?"

The man merely rolled up both his sleeve's revealing ten premium watches, five on each arm. "These are Swiss Rare Color Watches, in the world there is only a hundred of each."

"Big whoop." Ayaka scoffed as Yugi gulped grabbing onto the watch case and trying to take it back only to have his wrist grabbed.

He felt energy starting to surround him as Yami started to grow very, VERY annoyed. "But sir this D-Shock-"

"In Japan… No in the world…" He continued. "There is no other collector who's accumulated all ten. That watch should be mine. Give it."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. There was some thing's he could take, and some thing's he admitted he got pushed around some for. But breaking a promise to a friend and more importantly, breaking a promise with his father?

Forget it.

"NO!" He snapped yanking his wrist away. "I PAID FOR IT!"

The man snarled and grabbed the boy by his collar. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT!?"

"Yugi!" Ayaka screamed trying to pull the man off of him only to get shoved hard as she landed on the ground her back hitting the wall. "Ow!"

Yami growled as he started to try to take control only for someone to pull the man off of Yugi.

"Hey. You need to follow the rules like everyone else." Honda said evenly, eyes narrowed. "He paid for those watches, their his. Now back off."

The man was about to punch him when he heard the clerk calling the police and bolted.

The four sighed in relief as Yami was able to relax looking to Yugi.

"You okay?" He whispered as he nodded. "Good."

"Yugi I'm sorry…" Honda gave an apologetic look. "You alright?"

"I'm fine… Ayaka?"

The black haired girl held up a hand as she got to her feet. "All good… Nat better be careful with that watch."

"I know she will." Yugi smiled before they headed out.

 _Still…._ Yami thought. _I don't believe for one second that this is the end._


	9. Chapter 8: Tick Tock

Chapter 8:

"Isn't it great?" Miho smiled holding up her wrist that showed a bright yellow watch on it now. "Honda got it for me! He really helped me out by getting it in my place!"

"He's taking your credit." Yami whispered giving an unimpressed look. Yugi just shrugged.

"Friends sure are nice to have huh?" Anzu smirked elbowing Miho a bit.

"Absolutely! I love you Honda!" Miho squealed.

Honda stammered turning bright red.

"Oh, she said "I love you" Honda!" Jounouchi smirked. "Aren't you glad you stood out in the early morning?"

"S-shut up!" Honda yelled turning bright red before trying to put on a 'cool' front. "The world is a dark and dirty place! A true beautification member's job is to purify every heart with kindness and loyalty!" He proclaimed punching the air.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Yugi asked with a sigh.

"How forceful!" Anzu scoffed crossing her arms.

"What's going on?"

They looked to see Natsuki walking up a look of confusion in her eyes.

Yugi smiled and ran up to his sister hugging her. "Nat!"

"Yugi!" She giggled hugging him tightly. "Sorry I'm a little late. Grandpa needed some help with tidying up the shop."

"I understand." Yugi smiled before reaching into his jacket's inner pocket and producing the watch's box. "Here… Got ya something."

Natsuki's eyes widened as she opened it before squealing. "YUGI! You didn't!" She lifted out bright red D-Shock watch eyes wide in wonder. "Oh brother…"

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully. Natsuki slipped it onto her left wrist before throwing her arms around him. Yugi stumbled back a little bringing his arms around her.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" She kissed his cheek. "Best, brother EVER!"

Yugi laughed hugging her tightly. "Aw Nat…"

"Thank you so much!"

"Aww…" Anzu smiled. "So sweet."

"Hey one of you, can I see them?"

Miho and Natsuki blinked. "This D-Shock?"

"Uh uh no way!" Natsuki held her wrist close to her shaking her head. "Mine!"

"Aw come on!"

"NO!" Honda growled. "If your going to try for Miho's D-whatever, then I should have a right to try as well!"

"D-Shock!" Both Jounouchi and Natsuki yelled.

"You want it and you don't even know the name?" The blond questioned with a smirk.

"Shut up!" He held up a fist. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Jounouchi shrugged. "Alright…"

"DUEL!"

Natsuki sighed as she crossed her arms. "Miho you're really gonna let 'em?"

She nodded.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Hey." Yugi mumbled quietly.

"We mean those boys, brother." Natsuki thumbed to Honda and Jounouchi.

Yugi shook his head. "Guys… Is it that important-"

"YES!"

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. The man from before, was watching them intently, specifically at the girls and the watches around their wrists.

Miho was laughing as she and Anzu talked with Natsuki about the boys and their antics. Natsuki was giggling as she adjusted her watch unable to stop fiddling with it. Her eyes focused on something else the man couldn't make out.

Before long the group disappeared inside the establishment.

"Yugi! Let's play a fighting game!" Natsuki pleaded pulling on her sibling's arm. "Please!? Please?!"

"Naaat! That hurts!"

"S-Sorry!"

"You're just full of energy today huh?" Anzu remarked to the youngest of the group. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just so happy right now… Nothing can ruin it…"

They soon dispersed to various parts of the arcade, splitting off for various games.

"C'mon Nat let's get some tokens."

Natsuki nodded going with her brother as Yugi tried to get as many as possible out of the machine. "Come on…"

"One…"

"Two…"

A loud ringing noise met their ears as a large amount of coins came out of the machine. "AH! You did it brother!" She squealed.

"I did! I won! Hey Honda look-"

The siblings fell quiet giving Honda a confused look as he was nuzzling Miho's watch that was now on his wrist.

"Somedays I wonder about that guy." Yami whispered mostly to himself.

Yugi shook his head.

"Hey Yugi!" Jounouchi called, gesturing to a fighting game.

Yugi just grinned and ran over after grabbing his share of the tokens. Natsuki shook her head pocketing hers.

"He doesn't need your help to win this one." She whispered to Yami.

"Of course." He chuckled as they went over to watch.

Yugi and Jounouchi sat down at a machine, inputting their tokens and choosing their fighters.

"Don't feel bad if you lose, Yugi." Jonouchi smirked. "Got some fighting experience after all."

Yugi grinned. "I won't!"

"FIGHT!" the game cheered, the two charging their avatars at each other. In a few minutes the battle was over… and Yugi had come out triumphant.

"Yes!" Yugi cheered.

"Gah!" Jounouchi gave him a stunned look. "You really know your stuff with this game."

Natsuki smirked. "Yugi's great at games. No real surprise he's good at video games too."

"And not to mention I've practiced a lot with other players and Nat." Yugi gave a sheepish look. "Grandpa too."

"Your grandpa's a pretty tough player with other games so I'm not surprised." He chuckled.

"The only one he has trouble beating in this game is our Dad… And dad STILL loses." Natsuki giggled.

"I get lucky sometimes…"

Yami chuckled. "He's got half the title of Game King in his name so… he's more or less born into this."

Jounouchi shook his head. "So modest! You don't brag like other players would- That includes your sister."

"Oh HUSH!" Natsuki turned a little red. "I'm-I'm not a sore winner!"

"So she says."

"Yuuugi!"

Yugi held up his hands.

"Now, now, let's not get into an argument here, we're all here to have fun."

"Right, right sorry."

"Yeah… Sorry bro." Natsuki stretched a little. "I think I'm gonna hit the vending machines… I'll see you in a few- Want anything?"

"Coke would be nice." Yugi smiled, handing her some money.

Natsuki nodded taking it before she headed off.

"One coke it is!"

 _Why do I feel like we're being watched though? It's empty in here besides the employees…_

Yami materialized beside her.

"If you're worried I'm right here."

She gave him a grateful look. "Thanks Yami… I can't shake this feeling that someone's watching us… It's creeping me out."

"I'll keep a look out then. If worst comes to worst I'll come out and see what I can do… for now… just relax… And I'm curious as to what coke is. Never heard of the thing."

Natsuki blinked. "Really? You've never heard of it?"

"I've only been bonded to Yugi for two months, and half the time I'm busy sleeping."

"Got ya… Well…" She inserted her money into the machine, selecting coke as the familiar red can dropped down. She picked it up holding it up. "It's this. It's a drink, that tastes really sweet. It's also got a lot of caffeine… Yugi doesn't drink it too often since it makes him really hyper but he still likes it."

"Interesting…" Yami looked at the can. "I'd say I'd like to try some buuut kind of dead here."

"Next time you and Yugi switch places, use the puppy face so you can try some of this stuff." Natsuki replied as she got her own drink, a Sprite before carrying them back over lowering her voice to a whisper. "I'd like to see you try some of the stuff he likes."

"Next game." he said, following her back.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! I LOST IT! I LOST IT!"

"Hm?"

Both rushed over… and both of them trying not to laugh as Honda was basically tearing the arcade apart in a frantic mode… and wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What in the…?" Yami started, bringing a hand to his face.

"What did he do?" Natsuki asked as Anzu and Miho came over confusion in their faces.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. Hey Honda! What did you lose!?"

"MIHO'S D-WHATEVER! I CAN'T FIND IT!"

"Well you're certainly not gonna find it like that!" Jounouchi threw his shirt at him. "For Pete's sake put the rest of your clothes back on!"

Yugi leaned in, whispering to Natsuki. "He was in his boxers earlier. Thankfully you missed that."

Natsuki had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as her hands were full. "H-He was!? Oh my gosh…"

Miho looked at Honda hurt in her eyes. "You… You lost it?!" She shrieked a little.

Honda looked to her, guilt in his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to I promise I'll-"

"Don't… Just don't!" She shoved him a little before making her way for the door. "I HATE YOU!"

Natsuki and Anzu cringed. "She didn't mean it I'm sure-"

THUD!

Honda was on the floor, tears coming down like waterfalls on his face.

"I'VE LOST MIHO!" He cried out, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh boy…" Yugi brought a hand to his face.

"Well, let's all look for it." Anzu suggested cringing at seeing one of her friends break down like this. "With all our eyes we're sure to find it. It's bright yellow, it can't hide against the floor. It's pure white."

"Let's split up then."

Everyone nodded, breaking off in their own direction, save Yugi and Natsuki. They decided to stick together.

"Hey… Nat?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah bro?" She looked up from where she was looking.

"... Call me weird if you want… but I can't help but feel we're gonna need Yami soon… just… I feel dread."

"So it's not just me." Natsuki frowned. "When I was getting the drinks I felt like I was being watched… Yami said he'd look out for us but… I still don't feel at ease… It's like this wasn't an accident…"

"Considering my "track record" I just know something is wrong… Yami…?"

"I understand…" he answered, looking around, eying someone. "Didn't we see that same man earlier?"

Yugi followed Yami's gaze and gulped. It was the same man from the watch store who had knocked Ayaka over and grabbed him trying to steal one of the watches. "Oh yeah… I'd know that face anywhere."

Natsuki gave them a confused look.

"Where would you find a creep like that?"

Yugi cringed.

"The watch store apparently. He tried to take the watch I got for you."

Her eyes widened as a hand went to her wrist.

"Yugi… Oh please tell me he didn't hurt you…"

"Honda stopped him, but… he's dangerous… and if was willing to steal from me earlier..." It clicked Yugi's head. "No…"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I believe we have a thief to stop."

She growled. "And we're gonna catch him too."

"Let's go."

Yugi hurried after the man, holding his millennium puzzle up a little.

"Be ready."

"Always am." Yami said, the eye on his forehead appearing for a moment.

They followed the man down to the darker parts of the arcade.

"Hey!" Yugi called.

The man turned around, seeing the two. "What do you two brats want?"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes.

"You took our friend's D-Shock!"

"Pheh… She's not worthy to have something like this." He held up his wrist, showing the watch. "Something like this only belongs to a proper owner."

Yugi growled a bit himself. "Give it back!" he charged at him, only to be met with a punch to the stomach. Yugi cried out, falling to the floor. "Ngh…"

"Yugi!" Natsuki hurried to him getting in front of him. "What is WRONG with you!?" She shrieked at the man. "It's a stupid watch!" She rolled up her sleeve showing her own. "You think your tough picking on him!?"

"SHUT UP!"

He went to punch her, only to stop half way as the millennium puzzle shined brightly, catching him off guard.

"W-What the…?"

Yugi… Yami… got up slowly, glaring at the man.

"Game time…"

The room lit up as a panel on the floor opened up, a cuckoo bird shooting up and nipping the watch off of the man's wrist before vanishing again.

 _Oh he's getting creative. Natsuki liiikes._

"H-HEY!" The man growled. "Give it back! That's mine!"

Yami smirked. "You'll get it back… maybe… you just have to play a game with me." He had Natsuki stand behind him. "If you're up for it, that is."

"Screw you!"

Yami crossed his arms. "It's a really easy game… whoever wins gets the watch."

The man glared at him. "And if you lose?"

 _This is Yami, he never loses._ Natsuki rolled her eyes.

A large clock pendulum swung down between them.

"I think if either of us is too slow it's obvious." Yami smirked.

The man smirked. "I see…. alright, indulge me, freak."

Yami smirked back.

"The rules are simple… The bird will appear again. When it does, the goal of the game is to stop the watch as close to 10 seconds as possible. But note if you go over 10 seconds the pendulum will without a doubt hit you. Whoever gets closest to 10 seconds wins."

"Alright. I'll go first."

"Very well… Game… Start."

The bird popped out of its hiding place as the seconds began counting off. The man rushed to stop it just as it reached nine seconds. He pulled back narrowing his eyes as the pendulum missed him. "There…. Beat that… Nine."

Yami smirked as the bird disappeared. He closed his eyes.

"Start."

It appeared as the seconds began ticking off.

 _What's that brat doing…?_

"Yami…?" Natsuki murmured confused as well.

The young man shot forward as he pressed the stop moving his hand down as the pendulum swung, missing it…

As it showed…

9.95 seconds.

"WHAT!?"

Yami smirked. "Guess I win."

"No! Let me go another round!"

 _I'm not gonna lose!_

"Hmph. Fine." Yami crossed his arms.

The man shoved him aside. "I'm doing it from this side."

 _He had more time… that's gotta be it._

Yami rolled his eyes, keeping Natsuki close to him as they switched.

It was a few moments before the bird appeared again. The man seemed nervous.

… _Something feels different._

Just as the watch was closing in on ten seconds, he was met with an ugly surprise of the pendulum coming early.

 _It's moving faster!_

He went to press the watch, only to have the pendulum stop him, him letting out a shriek, holding his hand.

"Augh!"

"Shame." Yami muttered, going to take the watch.

The man growled, snatching it from him.

Yami narrowed his eyes.

"You'll be wise to give that to me. I don't appreciate cheaters."

He shook his head.

"NO! It's mine! You can't have it, it's mine!"

Natsuki sighed shaking her head. "Should I turn around brother?"

Yami covered her eyes.

"The Yami No Game shows the true nature of a person… you're obsession will lead to you're undoing…" The eye appeared on his forehead, a look of doom in his eyes as he stared at the man. "The door of darkness opens!"

The man looked at his injured hand as he gasped seeing clockwork instead of flesh. He couldn't unhear the ticking of the watch as his own watches seemed to intertwine with his body. "No… NO!"

He fell to the ground screaming at the illusion took over completely….Dropping the item he was willing to steal and cheat for.

Yami took the watch, leading Natsuki away. As they left, things returned to normal around them. Yami left Yugi's body, Yugi returning to his normal height. He rubbed his head a bit.

"Head rush…"

Natsuki hugged her brother tightly.

"You okay…?"

"Yeah… I'm more or less used to it but… I get headaches sometimes…"

She nuzzled him. "Oh brother…"

"Sorry… If I knew how to keep it from bothering you I would…" Yami gave an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Yami." Yugi smiled. "Really. It's short lived."

He smiled giving a nod. "Right."

"And looks like Miho won't be able to be mad at Honda anymore since we got her watch back." Natsuki winked.

"Yup!"

"Though… I have to ask. You still have those two sodas?"

Yugi blinked. "Why so curious Yami?"

He gave a sheepish look.

"I….I've never had soda…"

It clicked in Yugi's mind, a laugh escaping his mouth.

"How about this, we return the watch, and after that, you can come out again? You saved Honda some trouble so you deserve something."

Yami perked up at this nodding quickly.

"Sounds good to me!"

"I swear you two are adorable." Natsuki laughed as she started to head out.

"M-Me!? Cute?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi laughed. "You look like me! You've got what Nat calls my cute charm!"

Yami chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"I get ya… Well that's one upside to these looks." He ruffled Yugi's hair. "Thank you for letting me take over."

"Anytime, Yami."

oooooo

Honda was full of praise as soon he got the watch returned to him, he soon rushed out, calling Miho's name.

"Wait for me my love!"

Jounouchi shook his head.

"Oi…. I'm going home… See you guys later."

Jounouchi left, leaving Anzu along with Yugi and Natsuki.

"Well this was a rather crazy day." Anzu sighed, looking to the siblings. "Where did you find that by the way?"

"Bathroom." Yugi replied. "Honda had left it on a sink."

"Yep, so it was an easy find. Just wanted to clean it up a little and make sure it didn't get wet." Natsuki added.

 _Took pretty long for just cleaning it up…_ Anzu thought but decided she didn't want to know. "I see. You two really saved his day."

"Yeah." Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "Miho means a lot to him so… yeah… Now where did Nat leave those sodas she bought?"

Anzu pointed over to the fighting game Yugi and Jounouchi had been playing earlier. "Right there, they're still over there."

"Sweeet!" Natsuki sighed in relief. "Least those didn't get snatched."

"Seriously." Yugi sat down in one of the chairs, taking his coke. "They're still cold enough too."

Natsuki grabbed her sprite popping the top. "Cheers to another victory?"

Yugi nodded. "Ahuh!" He clanked his can with hers. _Have to wait till Anzu leaves, sorry Yami._

Natsuki smiled taking a drink. "Hey Anzu? What time did your folks want you back?"

Anzu glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. "Oh gosh…! Try ten minutes from now! I gotta go! I'll see you in school Yugi!"

Anzu hurried out, leaving the two alone.

Yugi looked around for a moment to be sure no one was looking. Soon as it was clear, he closed his eyes, letting Yami come out.

Yami opened his eyes, showing they were red again.

"It's weird… I always only come out for games."

"Well you're one of us." Natsuki leaned on the machine a little. "You deserve some down time too."

"Yeah!" Yugi cheered, appearing as an apparition to Yami.

Yami smiled, opening his soda.

"Thank you…"

"Alright Game King, stop stalling and get drinking. I wanna see how you like it." Natsuki smirked.

Yami rolled his eyes, taking a drink. He was rather surprised at how sweet it tasted… it was nice.

 _I don't think I ever tasted anything like it…_

He grinned. "Tastes wonderful."

"Have as much as you like." Natsuki smiled. "You earned it brother."

Yami nodded, taking another sip.

"Save some for me." Yugi said, giving a kicked puppy look.

"Hrk! O-Of course Yugi." Yami smiled. "I won't drink all of it."

"Drink all of it, it's replaceable."

"Natsuki!"


	10. Chapter 9: Ancient Dream

Chapter 9:

After that, they went home, Yami allowing Yugi to have control again.

The rest of the evening went by quietly, as the siblings wound down for the night.

"Night brother."

"Night Nat. Don't let the Yami games bite."

Yugi ducked missing an eraser as Natsuki smirked.

"Oh hush you. Love you."

"Love you too."

The boy yawned as he got into bed making himself comfortable. He was exhausted and still had a bit of a headache. A nice long rest sounded wonderful to him.

But it felt like he didn't sleep for very long…

"Amooooon! Wake up! We got work to do!"

 _Who's Amon…?_

Yugi turned over on his bed, hiding under his blanket more.

"Let me sleep forever… I'm tired…"

 _And why did I respond?_

"You asked for it. SHOCKWAVE!"

ZAP!

"GAH!"

Yugi fell out of his bed, his blanket flying up into the air.

"Ow! Geeze!"

He looked to whoever attacked him, seeing a young girl standing in front of him with a staff, grinning.

"Lazy Magician you are."

Yugi blinked back confusion, looking at the girl. She was dark colored in skin and deep brown hair. But what really caught his attention was her eyes.

 _They're… they're like Nat's… and mine…_

"Um… Magician…?" Yugi asked, confused.

The girl crossed her arms rolling her eyes.

"Playing forgetful real cute. Come on… Magicians of the Shadows? Protect the King?" She tried as she waved her staff a little to emphasize it.

 _King…? Magicians of the Shadows…? Isn't that a Duel Monster card…? No Dark Magician… but even then…_

… _And I don't wanna get shocked again…_

"Oh um… right… sorry… guess had a lapse in memory cause I don't know… someone shocked me!"

The girl gave a sheepish look. Then in a voice that sounded all too much like Natsuki's 'innocent voice' she said…

"But you wouldn't get out of bed! I was out of options~"

… _N-Nat…? No… I… I'm hearing things… this girl can't be-_

"Mana!" a voice called. "You have lessons to get to! Amon! You've been requested to be in the courtyard with the Pharaoh and the Prince!"

"T-The P-Pharaoh…?" Yugi gulped.

The girl, Mana gave him a confused look. "You haven't looked that scared since I swiped the crown and planted it in your bed. What did you do?" She asked making her way for the doorway.

"I… Uh… I…" Yugi sighed. "Nevermind… I… better go…"

"Alright." Mana shrugged before sighing. "I hope Mahad doesn't zap me again if I blow something up… That Sphinx I swear came out of nowhere." She hurried off without another word.

Yugi found himself rather baffled as he looked at the room he was in. It definitely wasn't his bed room. There was a window but no glass to speak of, and everything was made of stone. The room was also decorated with egyptian designs on the walls along with tapestries.

 _What's going on around here…?_

He looked around the room, finding a set of clothes on a table along with what appeared to be accessories and items. Before he knew it, he found himself picking them up and putting them on.

 _These… feel… familiar… why?_

"Amon! The Majesties are waiting!"

"C-Coming!"

 _And why do I keep answering to that name? And why are people calling me that?_

He hurried through a few corridors before coming upon a courtyard. There, he found who he could only assume was the Pharaoh based on his appearance and attire along with the prince… who had a rather large black wolf by his side.

"Ah, there you are Amon." The Pharaoh smiled as Yugi came into their view.

Yugi gave a bow.

"G-Greetings…"

 _Oh my gosh a PHARAOH!_

The prince chuckled. "You look so nervous. Come on do we really look that intimidating like this?" He knelt petting the wolf. "I know Neith here is a little big but.. She's just a pup." He grinned at Yugi crimson eyes flashing.

Yugi's eyes widened.

 _Those eyes… I… I know those eyes! But… he…_

"Y-Yami…?"

The boy blinked. "Yes?"

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi with concern.

"What's the matter Amon? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I… I-I…"

 _Yami…. But… I… I don't get it! He looks like ME! Why does… Come to think of it… Why aren't they looking at ME weird? I'm not from Egypt!_

Yugi glanced over to a basin, his eyes widening at his appearance. His hair wasn't the spiky tri colored hair he was known for. It was dark brown now. Little messy still but nothing like it usually was… and his skin was just as dark as those around him.

"Amon…? Are you feeling alright?"

"No…" Yugi backed away. "WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!?"

"YUGI!"

"WAH!"

Yugi fell out of his bed, tangled in his blankets.

"Ow…"

"Yugi?" Yami's voice asked in concern as he materialized next to Yugi… Looking as he usually did. A copy except for his blood red eyes. "Are you alright? You kept screaming."

Yugi looked around, seeing he was back in his room now, sighing in relief.

"Was just a dream…" He ran a hand through his hair. "A really vivid dream.."

Yami frowned. "Sounded more like a nightmare." He laid a hand on his shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I wouldn't say nightmare… Just… it was really confusing…" Yugi sat back on his bed, bringing his blanket around himself. "People kept calling me by a different name… and I didn't look like myself either…"

"That does sound strange…" Yami hummed in thought, sitting beside him and bringing an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "I would be confused too.."

"Yeah… I think Nat and I have been reading too much about Egypt… That's where I was… Egypt… Least… it seemed that way. Certainly looked like it… not to mention I met the Pharaoh…"

"Maybe it is too much research… You two have been hitting the books a lot as of late." Yami frowned stroking his hair a little. "You need a break… Too much would cause some odd dreams…"

"Yeah… and too much Duel Monsters… apparently I was something called a Magician of Shadow."

Yami blinked.

"Sounds like the Dark Magician… Or a little like it at least…" _Yeah way too much Duel Monsters there little brother…_ "Maybe a break from that game and the research is a good idea…"

Yugi nodded. "Agreed."

Yami nodded before ruffling his hair.

"You have a vivid imagination."

Yugi giggled a bit. "Yeah…" He yawned, laying back down. "Just no madness today… Had enough for one week…"

"Agreed." Yami tucked the blanket around him more. "I'll keep an eye on you… Make sure today's nice and quiet…"

"Thanks Yami…"

"Anytime Yugi… Anytime… Sleep well.."

Yugi closed his eyes, trying to relax.

 _That dream though…_

 _Why did it feel so real…?_


	11. Chapter 10: Steppin' Out

Chapter 10:

The morning air was quiet. Completely silent.

The door to Yugi's bedroom swung open quietly as someone snuck inside.

The boy was fast asleep tangled in the sheets, snoring a little due to how he was positioned.

 _Hehehe…._

They crept up to his side of the bed, a grin on their face. Natsuki Mutou was up way earlier than her brother for once and she was going to follow through on vows to get him back for swiping something off of her plate the night before.

She leaned over and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"UWAH!" Yugi yelped sitting up eyes wide before he got an annoyed look as Natsuki fell onto the bed laughing. "NAAAAAT! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Natsuki just laughed harder as she tried to talk only to fall back again. "BAHAHAHAHA! OH IT WAS!"

"Naaaaaat." Yugi gave her a look before whacking her with his pillow. "Silly!"

"Oof!" She squeaked. "Hey!"

"RAAAHHH!" He lunged for her as Natsuki squealed the siblings rolling off the bed taking the sheets down with them.

Natsuki tried to crawl away only to get pulled into a tight hug.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Yugi laughed ruffling her hair. Natsuki squealed trying to get it smoothed down.

"Yuuuugi!" She shrieked laughing as Yugi hugged her close. "Brother!"

"Gotcha!"

"Hee!"

There was a yawn heard as Yami materialized near them, the spirit rubbing his eye.

"What are you two doing up so early?"

Yugi pointed to his sister. "Don't look at me, she woke me up."

Yami looked to her raising an eyebrow.

"He ate my wonton…"

"Wasn't there a lot left from last night's take out?" Yugi questioned her.

"Don't really care."

"Go back to sleep." Yami yawned once more before disappearing from view.

"Actually brother.. Can I borrow him for today?"

Yugi blinked. "Borrow?"

"Well… Let him take over for awhile…"

"... Why?"

She gave him a sheepish look.

"Promise not to laugh at me?"

"Natsuki I'm your brother. I won't laugh at you."

"I wanna show him all the modern stuff!"

Yugi hummed in thought before he grinned remembering Yami's reaction to the coke. "Sure. I'm in. We'll keep it secret though." He winked.

Natsuki giggled as she nodded quickly.

"Secret's safe with me bro."

ooooooooooo

Yugi and Natsuki later that day headed out around lunch time, dressed in their casual clothes. They didn't contact anyone else, since this was going to be a 'sibling' day only.

"So what's the plan?" Yugi whispered as he and Natsuki walked down the busier part of town looking around.

"Lunch first, then shopping."

"Don't make him spend all my money please."

"I won't. Promise."

"Okay… one minute."

Yugi found a place that didn't have any eyes looking at him before letting Yami out…. which honestly caught the spirit of guard when he found himself back in Yugi's body.

"H-Huh!?" He looked around, kind of drowsy. "Hey! This isn't a game Yugi!"

Yugi's apparition appeared next to him trying not to laugh. "No it's not but you deserve a day off. Be nice, no mind crushing people today."

"What…?" Yami blinked. "Day off?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded. "Just a day to relax. It's been a crazy few weeks and you've only come out as a ghost or when things are going bad… Today's for fun."

"... I have to admit this is odd for me since usually I bring myself out, not you… and who's idea was this?"

"Mine."

Yami looked, seeing Natsuki smirking a bit.

"... Makes sense…" Yami crossed his arms. "But… wouldn't you want your brother?"

"She'll have me around, but she wants some bonding time with you." Yugi yawned a bit. "Sides, I need a nap. So you get to have fun in my place. Have fun!"

Yugi disappeared, leaving Yami alone with Natsuki.

"... Well this is sort of awkward for me…" Yami sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But… guess that means you're ring leader Nat."

Natsuki smirked rubbing her hands together. "You know it Yami. C'mon… The town awaits!"

Yami smiled a bit, taking her hand as she lead him around. It was rather interesting for him to see more. Sure he saw plenty with just coming out of the puzzle from time to time, but even then it was just glimpses.

 _I'm more or less just walled up in the puzzle sleeping… Like a pharaoh walled up in his pyramid…_ He shook his head. _Gah, thinking too hard._

"Alright here we are!"

Yami was snapped out of his thought train as he looked to where Natsuki had stopped them.

It was a fast food restaurant, it seemed for sanity's sake not the one that the first "Yami no Game" had taken place in. He had heard glimpses of conversations, where Natsuki utterly refused to enter it again.

"Ta-da! Figured it's around lunch time and I haven't eaten… And neither did Yugi so… Sound good to you?" _You will buy a milk shake and I will see you get brain freeze. Mark my words!_

Yami got a bit red in the face when he heard his stomach growl.

 _They really thought this out didn't they?_

"Alright…"

Yami followed her in… though he had to admit… he was a bit at loss here.

 _I've never ordered anything. Only thing I've had of modern food was soda. I don't know what sounds good._

Natsuki looked away from the menu and gave him a sympathetic look seeing the confusion in his eyes. "You want some idea's of what to get? Or do you want me to pick?"

"I trust your judgement… because I don't trust my own right now. I know nothing of modern food."

She nodded squeezing his hand before ordering their food. "I'll wait for it here and bring it over to the table, there's one by the window. Can you grab it before someone else does?"

Yami nodded, hurrying over to the table, sitting down. He looked around the restaurant seeing he was getting some stares.

… _It's the eyes isn't it? Come on… Really!?_

"Who's that guy?" a girl whispered, giggling a bit.

"He's cute!" her friend whispered back.

Yami just kept quiet, kind of sinking in his chair a bit.

 _Yugi… Why?_

Natsuki soon walked over with a tray setting it down, before sitting across from him. She noticed the looks and glared a little at the people in question.

"Oh great he's got a girlfriend."

"EXCUSE ME?!" She yelped. "Hey! His sister here people! Move along!"

"His sister? She's gotta be kidding."

That cleared Yami's head up as he looked toward the people.

"She is… and she's my family date." He ruffled her hair a little. "Just sibling time."

She giggled a bit. "Yaaami!"

"Hmph." The people turned away losing interest in the two.

Yami smirked before looking to the food Natsuki had brought.

"So, what's all this?"

"Hamburger - Figured since Yugi is utterly obsessed with them, you should try one too, french fries and a chocolate milkshake. They're all really, REALLY good." Natsuki grinned picking up her own burger taking a bite. "Just pick it up and take a bite. Best part, no chopsticks needed!"

 _With just my hands…? Well… Okay then._

Yami picked up his burger, looking at it for a moment before taking a bite. Again, he found himself surprised at how it tasted. It was good… really good.

 _Can see why Yugi likes them… nice and juicy._

Natsuki smiled seeing him seemingly enjoy it before going back to her own meal.

"Nice to have a lunch where I'm not being given the puppy eyes… It's mostly just a joke now but Yugi almost always tries to swipe a bite out of mine."

Yami chuckled, taking another bite before speaking. "I can kind of see why."

"Yep! So you're liking it so far?" She asked hopefully taking a drink of her milkshake.

"Tastes great Nat… Never had food like this… It's satisfying."

"Awesome. Try the shake next! It'll melt if you let it sit too long."

 _And I am going to enjoy it if he drinks it too quick… Mehehehe..._

Yami took his shake, taking a drink… a little too quickly since he got distracted by the taste. His left eye twitched before he brought his hands to head, groaning a bit.

"Gack!"

Natsuki couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped her.

"Pfft… Hahaha! Oh gosh! I can't believe you did that!"

Yami gave an unamused look.

"What the heck Nat!? What's with this thing!?"

Natsuki laughed harder, before managing to compose herself enough to speak.

"It's… Made with ice cream. It's a frozen drink. You drink it too fast and you get a head rush… And a very cold painful feeling. It's called brain freeze! I didn't do anything! That was ALL you!"

Yami turned a bit red.

… _She mini mind crushed me… I'm impressed…_

The brain freeze soon subsided, Yami being more cautious with his drink now as he ate the rest of his meal.

Natsuki was happy, as she too finished up, saving the last of her milkshake for last. "You know, if it was Yugi I would've declared a milkshake drinking contest… That's the only thing I can have a chance at beating him at. But I'm not that evil."

"Thank you…" Yami sighed in relief. "This was nice though…"

"I'm glad you liked it. Buuut we're not done yet." She grinned.

 _Oh boy…._

After finishing up, Natsuki took him around to the market, both going on a shopping spree… it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. It was fun seeing Natsuki just be a kid for once, squealing over cute things or pointing things out to him. It was amusing… though he didn't really find anything to get for himself.

 _Not much a ghost can invest in…_

They eventually left, stopping by a park to rest for a bit… or rather just walk around and enjoy the fresh air. Yami let his eyes wander around, taking things in.

"Hey, you there sir!"

"Hm?"

Yami looked over to the voice, seeing a man by a corral with some horses near by.

"Would you like to take your little sister for a ride on one of my horses?" The man smiled. "You're the first ones to pass by so it would be free of charge."

Yami looked to Natsuki.

"Well, Nat?"

She nodded quickly trying not to squeal, but her eyes had gotten wide in wonder looking at the horses.

"Yes! Oh yes please Yami!"

Yami nodded, heading over to the man.

"We'll take a ride."

"Alright, let's get you set up with a stallion."

The man brought one of his horses over, giving Yami some instructions before handing the reigns to him. Yami looked to the horse, petting it gently before getting on, offering a hand to Natsuki as she got on with him.

"Ready?" he asked.

She held on tightly giving a nod. "Whenever you are big brother." She smiled. "I trust you."

Yami grinned before clicking his tongue, the horse beginning its trot around the corral.

 _This… somehow feels familiar…_ He thought as he rode around… feeling somewhat nostalgic… He took note how big the corral was before a grin came across his face. _Just for a minute…_

"Hya!" he called, the horse breaking into a gallop.

Natsuki let out a squeal, her eyes getting large as she held on tightly. "You're nuts!" She laughed as the wind whipped their hair around, the world seeming to move by them faster.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Yami laughed as he rode around, slowing the horse down after a few moments. "Steady now…"

"You're a natural." Natsuki giggled as the horse listened to him. "Like you've been riding for years!"

Yami chuckled. "Guess it's luck…" He led the horse back to his owner, getting off with his sister. The horse nuzzled him a bit, Yami returning the gesture. "Good boy…"

"Quite the natural son." The owner said as he took his horse back. "Where did you learn to ride like that?"

Yami shrugged. "Somewhere I guess. Just can't recall."

"Well, glad you could have a good time with your little sister." He gave a wave, bidding the two good bye as they headed out.

Natsuki sighed happily, hugging onto his arm as they walked. "That was so much fun! I wish we could have a horse… I mean how cool would that be? And they're so cute!"

Yami chuckled. "They are magnificent creatures… smart too." He stroked her hair a little. "But I don't think Grandpa would hear of it… probably better off asking for a dog."

Her eyes got big again as she smiled brightly.

"You think he'd say yes to a puppy?" She asked hopefully voice getting higher… Trying not to squeal. "Because that would be so much fun and SO cute!"

"I dunno… don't know how pets are handled but… who knows. Just think on it… handling an animal is a lot of work."

"Yeah, but they're fun too… Ayaka has a tabby cat and he's the cutest thing… Though sometimes she has to hand in her homework all crumpled up cause he likes playing with it…"

Yami chuckled. "Yeah… so just think about it… That's all I got."

Natsuki giggled as she nodded. "Right, I will! I won't bring home a puppy out of the blue don't worry." She hugged him tightly making him stop unintentionally. "... Thanks for a great day out Yami…"

Yami smiled, kissing her head. "You're welcome Nat… I had a good time…"

"Think we could do this again?" She asked kissing his chin quickly.

"Maybe, just need to find another slot… and of course get Yugi's consent."

"Right. We'll plan it… Just not during math class or anything like that. No offense, but I don't think either one of you would like the end result."

"Noted."

Natsuki nodded before letting out a little yawn. "Not tired. I swear I'm not!"

"Come on, let's go home." He picked her up, cradling her a bit. "Played a lot today."

"We did…" She let out another yawn laying her head under his, curling up a little. "It was a lot of fun… I love you Yami…"

He smiled nuzzling her a little as he started walking in the direction of home.

"I love you too Nat… Get some rest now…"

She smiled sighing happily. Before long, she was out like a light huddled up against him… Feeling safe and sound.

 _My sweet little sister… Even if she can be a twerp sometimes… She's a good one…_

He heard another yawn, as a familiar form materialized itself beside him. Yugi let out another yawn as he stretched floating beside the two. "Did you have a good nap?" He asked his little brother, as Yugi smiled giving a nod.

"Really good… Slept like a rock. Did you guys have a good day?"

"Very… Nat and I had a great time. Got to see her just be a kid. Took her horse riding and we had lunch before that. Did some shopping too." He nodded to her, gesturing to the little earrings she now wore… That looked like a set of tiny Duel Monster cards.

"Heh… Cute." Yugi smiled softly a warm look in his eyes. "I'm glad… She's been through a lot lately… I'm glad she could just have fun.. And you too… She didn't play any tricks did she?"

"Unintentionally…" Yami mumbled.

Yugi blinked before floating in front of him. "What do you mean by that?"

Yami lowered his head a little mumbling an answer under his breath.

"I didn't hear you Yami."

"... She mini mind crushed me… Via milk shake."

Yugi smiled shaking his head trying not to laugh. "Well that's a first."

"Yeah… It was good though. I really liked what we ate… Hamburgers."

"Aww… You had some!?"

Natsuki stirred a bit as Yami stroked her back til she fell asleep again. "Yeah… It was really good. Can see why you like them so much."

"Yep!" Yugi sighed happily. "Glad you had a good day."

"Yeah… I'd really like to do this again… Just maybe without the brain freeze."

Yugi chuckled.

"Anytime Yami… I mean it."

Yami smiled giving a nod before remembering something.

"By the way… Nat is thinking she wants a puppy… I told her to just think on it for a bit since animals are a lot of work, but she didn't bring one home at least…"

"There's that." _For now… I'd really want a dog too!_

He nodded. "I guess we'll see hm?"

"Yeah… Wouldn't mind a dog though… Could be fun." Yugi chuckled. "I heard animals can see spirits. Maybe it'll see you."

"Who knows?"

Yugi and Yami switched once they reached the house, as Natsuki was shaken awake by Yugi once inside.

"Come on you time to get up…"

"Yuuugiii… Five more minutes…" She yawned rubbing her eyes. "Wait… We're home?" She asked sleepily.

"Mm-hm… Come on, to the couch… You can nap before dinner."

"I'm still full from lunch." She mumbled but did as told, soon curled up on the couch. Their grandfather had quite a few customers, downstairs, so they didn't want to interrupt him. Yugi sat down beside her, as she cuddled up to him, head on his lap.

"I love you sis."

"Love you too bro…" Before long she was out again.

"And I love you both very… Very much." Yami smiled keeping close to his siblings.

 _This was a good day…_


	12. Chapter 11: The Exhibit Hall

Chapter 11:

A week had gone by soon enough. Now the Mutou's were waiting at the Domino City airport, anxiously.

"This is the right time right?" Natsuki asked bouncing in place. "We didn't miss it?"

"If we had he'd have taken a cab home." Solomon ruffled her hair. "Calm down you."

She grinned sheepishly. "I can't help it… I miss Dad so much…"

"We do too Nat." Yugi hugged her. "But he's almost home."

Soon the crowd stepped off the plane, as the people began to descend to their destination.

Yugi and Natsuki couldn't wait anymore and hurried into the crowd looking for their father.

"You two-!" Solomon called but chuckled as he sighed. "Oh forget it… They've waited for him long enough…"

 _I've missed my son as well… After Misaki's passing… I can't blame them for wanting to cling to Akira at times…_

In the crowd Natsuki got a bit separated from Yugi but she wasn't really alone.

"Your father is over there." Yami gently grasped her arm to get her attention pointing to where he had spotted the man in question.

Natsuki gave him a grateful look before making her way over waving. He was still talking to some of his colleagues.

"Dad!"

Someone bumped into her as she stumbled a bit. She looked up seeing someone dressed in all white walking past carrying something.

"Weird…"

Akira looked away from the person he was talking to seeing Natsuki freeze watching where the odd person was going.

"Natsuki?"

Her head snapped to him seeming to snap out of it as she ran to him hugging him tightly. "Dad!"

He barely had time to react before Yugi rushed over as well. "Naaat! I said to wait didn't you hear me?"

"No! It's loud in here!" She pouted huddling closer to her father. Akira shook his head opening his arms to his son as he joined the embrace.

"Ah some things never change… I've missed you both so much…"

"We missed you too… There's so much to tell you…" Yugi smiled huddling closer as well enjoying the moment.

Yami smiled as he watched from afar. Seeing his siblings happy was always a sight he was grateful to experience.

 _Though… What distracted her…? Usually something bumping into her barely affects her at all._

"Aww they don't like us anymore!" One of Akira's colleagues a man by the name of Shiro laughed giving a fake pout.

"The horror!"

"Oh shaddup Yuma." Akira laughed as he stood letting his children go.

"We like you guys just fine. Buuuut…" Natsuki smirked. "You're all a bunch of nerds.. Not like my cool father. Uncovering ancient secrets, finding out the secrets of the Valley of the Kings!"

"...Sweetie I am just a big a nerd as the rest of them." Akira ruffled her hair as she squealed a little. "Now… Where is your grandfather?"

"...Oops."

Akira ruffled their hair as he laughed.

"Come on!"

 _So glad to be home…_

ooooooooooo

Two days later, Akira was busy working around the clock to help the museum get the exhibit properly set up. It wasn't in his job description but he insisted. Yuma and Shiro insisting on helping as well. It didn't help the director of the museum was one of their beneficiaries.

After one night in particular he came home exhausted. Pulling into the garage, he yawned getting out and heading to the door.

His foot collided with something as he looked down seeing a package. He picked it up.

"To Yugi Mutou, from Pegasus Crawford… Blah blah, blah Industrial Illusions… What did he order…?"

Akira gave a shrug blowing some of his hair out of his eyes as he came in package under his arm. "I'm home…!"

"In here!" Yugi called from the kitchen. "Grandpa's doing some inventory so I'm making dinner tonight." He smiled. "How was work?"

Akira poked his head in. "Tiring. I had to lift a case THIS big over my head." He moved his arms apart to emphasize.

Yugi shook his head. "That guy is gonna run you and the others into the ground."

"Worth the money. I'm getting paid extra so it's all good in my eyes. Plus I wanna be sure it's all safe." Akira set the package on the table. "By the way what'd you order from Industrial Illusions?"

The violet eyed boy blinked looking to his father from the stove. "Nothing Dad. I didn't know you could order from them. They make the Duel Monster cards."

"Says it's addressed to you from a Pegasus Crawford?"

Yugi slowly shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Akira gave the package a puzzled look as Yugi went back to the stove. "Can I open it?"

Yugi shrugged. "Go for it- You still like pickled plum with rice right?"

"Yeah." Akira opened the package raising an eyebrow at the contents. A video tape, two wooden stars and a fingerless glove. "... This looks like stuff your sister would order. Did she-"

"No Dad you KNOW she wouldn't. She respects you too much to order stuff without asking."

Akira looked at the tape and the items giving a shrug. "... I'll be back." Curiosity was getting the better of the man and as it seemed his son was busy… he decided he would investigate.

Yugi looked over his shoulder watching his father go.

"... Do you think…?"

"That tape holds ill will?" Yami answered back as he appeared to the boy leaning on the counter. "Who would be dumb enough to put a curse on a video tape?"

"...True."

In the living room Akira sat down on the couch after putting the tape in and hitting play.

There was some static as a man with white hair appeared on it.

"I challenge you Yugi Mutou."

"Eh?"

The tape continued for a bit until Akira rolled his eyes. It would appear it was a pre-recorded match of a game of some type.

"Yugi! I'm questioning whether or not you did order this!"

"Have I ever lied!?"

"Nope."

"Make your move boy, or something awful may-"

He turned it off.

"Or what? You'll send me to Card Game hell?"

 _I swear some people… Harassing my kids… Hmph._ "Yugi! I don't want you touching ANYTHING in that darn box! Got it!?"

"Yeah!" Yugi looked to Yami raising an eyebrow. "What do you think that was about?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't know. What the heck is Card Game hell?"

"Dad's tired."

 _Then again… If he knew half the weird things that have happened as of late… Oh man he would NOT be happy._

He glanced back at the box. He didn't know why but he had a feeling he had just avoided something bad.

"Either way…"

The spirit and the boy jumped hearing Akira burst out laughing in the other room.

"Daaad! Did you turn that back on!?"

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!"

… _.Yep. Good to have him home._ Yugi smiled to himself.

oooooooo

"Yuuugiii… Lemme sleep five more minutes…"

Yugi sighed as he nudged his sister again. Natsuki mumbled curling up more. "You really are going to do this today…?"

She rolled over giving him a look. "What's today?"

He chuckled ruffling her hair. "Come on. You know… The special preview?"

A gasp left her as she jumped up. "Oh gosh that's today!? How could I forget!?"

"You were cracking up like a hyena with Dad until he passed out on the couch." Yugi shook his head. "I didn't think that tape was that funny."

"Brother you and I have a very different view of what's "funny" a guy claiming he's gonna beat ya over a video tape? HILARIOUS." She hugged him. "You're the Game King. No one can beat you."

He brought his arms around her.

"That's Yami… I'm just.. Me."

"Brother…" Natsuki pulled back. "Don't deny it. You are."

Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Nat… You're too kind."

"You're my brother. I think I'm allowed to give some praise." She hugged him before getting out of her bed. "Now out!"

"I'm going!" He chuckled.

She sighed a bit to herself looking to her desk where a pile of books on Egypt and the history itself sat.

 _Maybe we can get some answers… It's been weird lately…._

 _And I wanna help Yami find out who he really is._

oooooooooooo

It was still early by the time they made it to the museum. Natsuki was still a bit tired but growing excited with each passing moment.

"I wonder if today's the day…" Yugi thought aloud. "I know not one display can give the answers but if it jogs even one memory.."

"Then Yami will be over the moon happy." She grinned. "C'mon!"

They spotted their father waiting in the lobby as they walked up. "Dad!"

"Hey you two… Ready?"

They grinned.

"Does Grandpa keep the Blue-Eyes card locked up safe?"

Akira smiled before he lead the way through the museum halls. "You two have been going nuts about Egyptian history as of late… Reason I thought I'd see if I could get the director to let me show you early."

"And we're really grateful for it Dad… Honestly a day with you is good enough for us." Yugi jogged a bit to keep up. "We miss you a lot…"

"And I miss you guys too… You're growing up so fast…" He opened the double doors as the exhibit hall appeared before them.

The siblings fell quiet in awe at it all. So many artifacts and displays. They started to walk down looking at it all.

Yugi came to a stop at a large stone tablet covered by a glass case. There was hieroglyphics and paintings on it. While he couldn't read the hieroglyphics he could recognize some of the images.

Namely of what looked like a boy next to a large black dog.

" _I know Neith here is a little big but.. She's just a pup."_

 _So this is Neith…. So how did I know about her when I've never seen this slab before?_ Yugi crossed his arms as he thought back to that dream.

 _Hm…._ He looked over the images again, noticing a set of images that caught his eye. What looked like two people wielding staffs that rose towards the sky.

… _Why does that feel familiar…?_

"Hey you two!"

The siblings looked up from where they were looking seeing their father standing in front of the largest display. He was wearing a grin on his face as he beckoned them over. "C'mere. This is really the best part…"

"Coming!"

"Yeah!"

They ran over stopping on either side.

Akira gave a sweeping motion. "I present… The Nameless Pharaoh…"

It was a mummified corpse, part of the sarcophagus off to the side to show the contents within. Natsuki cringed grabbing onto her father's arm. "Oh gosh…"

"Oh cool!" Yugi's eyes lit up. "Look at him… So well preserved…"

"Ah I love how you have my eye for this kind of thing… He's one of a kind… The tomb is as intact as the day I first found it… When I found your puzzle."

Yugi's eyes fell to the pendant around his neck bringing his hands around it.

 _The puzzle where Yami was created…_ He looked up at the mummy. "... Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Why is he so… Short? The last ones you brought back were so much taller…"

Akira frowned as he sighed. "We think he might've been a boy king… Not unlike how Tutankhamun was when he ascended to the throne. But like him he's a mystery… Tutankhamun was an adult at least when he died... But this one… If we had to go by the information we've gotten thus far he was only sixteen or seventeen."

Natsuki covered her mouth eyes growing wide. Only a kid… Not much older then Yugi himself.

Yugi shivered a bit. "That's awful…"

"Either he did something terrible to dishonor his family name hence why there was never any name added at all, or he was just blatantly forgotten on purpose… The name wasn't scratched off… It just was never there. All I can really tell you is… This is probably the oldest John Doe in history." Akira bowed his head a little. "There's still a lot we have to learn about him… His past may have forgotten him…. But I refuse to."

"You want to know who he might've been…"

"Dad… You're so cool."

Akira smoothed their hair down a bit. "Nah… Just a man who wants to share history with Domino and the world…" He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Truth be told I'm still in shock it's all here…"

Yugi smiled hugging him. "You've been working so hard… We're so proud Dad."

"Yugi's right!" Natsuki joined in the embrace as their father brought his arms around his children keeping them close. "Anyone would've given up by now. You've been fighting for this place for years!"

"You guys… Thank you…" He smiled warmly. "I swear I've done so much of this for you…"

"Us? Nah…" Natsuki giggled. "You've been at this longer than we've been alive…"

"But… You two mean everything to me." Akira ruffling her hair. "Goodness I swear you look more and more like Misaki every day…"

She smiled hugging him tighter. "Mom would be proud of you too…"

Yugi nodded. "Very proud…"

He hugged them tighter.

"Hey Dad…? Can you tell us the story of the puzzle again?"

Akira stood up as he cleared his throat.

"Let's see… "Those who solve my puzzle shall receive my dark knowledge and power.. Yami No Game…" A game that goes back to when the pyramids were still young…"

"Oi! Aki!"

All three sighed as Shiro came into view a pleading look on his face. "What is it Shiro?"

"The director's pissed at Yuma, idiot needs us to vouch for him."

"For what? Ugh…. Be back in awhile. Yugi take care of your sister."

"I will."

Akira headed off with his colleague as the siblings turned back to the case.

"I feel bad…" Natsuki whispered. "No one knows his name but he's stuck here."

"They didn't know every King's name off the bat either Nat. If anyone can find out who he is… It's Dad." Yugi hugged her. "He's never given up on a tough mystery before."

"Ain't that the truth." She smiled. "C'mon… Let's go look around a bit. I wanna see some of the jewelry."

Yugi chuckled as he fell into step behind his sister. "You and your love of shiny things."

"Still taking care of that watch right?" Yami smirked as he materialized before them. Natsuki stuck her tongue out at the spirit pulling her shirt sleeve over the red watch on her wrist.

"Oh hush!" She looked to a slab coming to a stop. "Wow… Look at this…"

Yugi smiled. "That's the ritual of the dead. Remember the stories Dad used to tell us?"

"Yeah…" Natsuki frowned a little. "I remember…" _I had nightmares for weeks because I was scared Mom got a bad judgement…_ She shook her head. _Geeze what's up with me? I haven't thought about that in years…"_

Yami laid a hand on her head. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Yami." She smiled a little. "Really."

Yugi fell quiet as the two talked glancing back to the mummy. He grew confused as he looked back seeing there was someone standing there now. A person wearing long white robes with some kind of headdress.

"Hm? Nat…. Yami, did you see that guy when we walked in?" He asked.

They followed his gaze confusion in both their eyes.

"No…" Yami frowned. "I would've remember that kind of look…"

Natsuki shook her head. "No…"

Yugi looked back to them. "... Should we see if he's with Dad and the others?"

"If he was wouldn't he be defending Yuma instead of standing there?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the feeling she was getting.

Nor did Yami like the feeling he got as he watched the person for a moment. "...I'll watch out for you both."

"Right. C'mon Nat…"

 _I have a bad feeling about this…._


	13. Chapter 12: Pharaoh

Chapter 12:

 _I have a bad feeling about this…._

Yami was silent as he followed his siblings to the person. They did their best to act casual as they looked at the case. Natsuki was the first to glance up.

 _An Egyptian…?_ She took notice of something in his hands… A scale with the eye of Horus on it. _Why does it have that symbol…?_

The man's orange eyes were focused on the mummy…. Tears rolling down his face.

Their eyes widened a bit. Natsuki frowned. "Excuse me…? Sir?"

He looked to her for a moment saying nothing.

Natsuki glanced to her brother and shrugged. "Why are you crying?" Yugi asked softly.

This time he spoke. "These are not my tears." He looked to them this time. "This figure… A great king once… Disturbed from his rest… My tears are of his… While he's a husk now the soul of a Pharaoh's resolve still lies within."

Natsuki huddled closer to Yugi. He brought an arm around her both feeling disturbed. "No one remembered him anyway… There was never a name…"

"He held a name… And he was a great King…" The man narrowed his eyes. "And I am here to judge the thieves who robbed his grave."

Yami growled as he watched him. "Oh no you don't…" He whispered.

Yugi held his sister tighter as he narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from them…. They didn't do anything wrong…"

"Oh but they have… They will pay dearly for their mistake in robbing the Pharaoh's grave for their selfish needs."

Natsuki broke away from Yugi murder in her eyes. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD!" She screamed starting to go forward as Yugi pulled her arm to keep her back, the display lights glinting off the Millennium Puzzle.

The man's eyes grew wide stunned at what he saw before him.

 _These children… Solved it…?_

"Lemme go! He's not hurting Dad! Just lemme at him!" She struggled trying to get her arm loose but Yugi wasn't having any of it. This time his grip was as tight as it could be without hurting her. _I don't wanna lose him too!_

"Natsuki c'mon!" Yugi started to move back trusting Yami to watch their backs, all he wanted to do right now was to get out of here with his sister and go home. Possibly call the police for once.

 _I'm in no mood for a Yami No Game today… I don't want to get into a confrontation… I promised I'd watch out for her…._

Yami was indeed watching the man gasping as he saw a glint of metal thinking back to the first game. "Yugi! Natsuki!"

They looked back gasping as they picked up the pace attempting to run but it was too late…The man pulled out what looked like an Ankh as a wave of golden energy enveloped the siblings. They heard Yami scream out their names before it all went dark….

Their bodies frozen in place looks of horror etched on their faces. The man, Shadi closed his eyes.

 _I must find out what they've done…_

oooooooo

He opened his eyes finding himself in a room. "This is the girl's soul…" He remarked to himself as he looked around. There was pictures of people she knew, toys scattered… Some quotes and sayings on the walls.

A picture of Natsuki hugging Ayaka the words: "My best friend in the world." Etched above it.

"I'll make you proud." Was on another wall a wedding picture of Akira and his late wife under it. There was Egyptian items around the room as well.

The room descended from simple things a girl her age would enjoy to more… Odd entities. Hieroglyphics replacing the words that represented her thoughts… Stills from her memories becoming more and more strange looking.

"Can I trust him?"

What looked like her brother with gleaming red eyes and a broad smirk on his face. Images that were blurred but clearly from her memories. A young boy with dark skin and gleaming red eyes laughing as he played with a little girl and a young boy. The two children having staffs clenched tightly in their hands.

" _Who are they?"_

Shadi turned eyes widening as he saw a young girl standing in the corner one of the few areas of the room that was darkened. Her violet eyes narrowed, her grip on her staff tightening. She wore blue and gold armor, with certain markings.

"One of the Shadow Magicians of Anubis…" Shadi bowed his head a bit. "Mana."

Mana was not amused as she walked towards Shadi leaning her staff against her shoulder. "You don't belong in this room. This is HER place."

He could feel the energy coming off of her. She was one of the most powerful magicians to have ever been born… Her and her brother both.

 _Born not by human parents but by forged from the sands by Anubis himself… One of the Pharaoh's loyal protectors…. But why is she here?_

 _...This girl's soul…_

"You've been resurrected…" It wasn't a question.

Mana smirked her canine's showing. "Reborn is more like it… After 5,000 years it was finally time.. But it doesn't mean you haven't overstayed your welcome already… You've scared her and made her feel threatened…" She narrowed her eyes pointing her staff at him. "Get out."

Shadi covered his eyes with his arm as he was blown back towards the door by a blast of energy.

"You've made it clear… I have no more business with you…" He turned to leave.

"One final thing."

"Hm?"

Mana's grip tightened as the staff became charged with electricity.

"You harm her father, I will make the rest of your life a nightmare."

"I have no interest in creating orphans."

The door to Natsuki's soul slammed shut behind him before it faded from his view. He walked down a corridor seeing two rooms… One with a door made out of every game board he could imagine, the other looking more ancient…With the Eye of Horus on the center.

This was something he had never seen before.

"Two souls… One body?"

Shadi looked to the door made of games and the mysterious second door. He chose the second as it swung open revealing a darkened room.

He stepped through looking around but he didn't have to look long to find the inhabitant.

Sitting on a throne made of stone, arms crossed eyes narrowed sat Yami. The spirit nodded to him.

"How rude… You didn't even knock." He remarked as he stood meeting Shadi halfway into the room. It was small and cramped like a crypt, empty for the most part. Incompleted hieroglyphics and puzzles on the wall.

Shadi bowed his head in respect.

"I apologize… Your highness."

Yami's eyes held confusion as he stared at him… Before he threw his head back laughing.

"Hahaha!"

Shadi narrowed his eyes lifting his head. "You believe I am joking?"

"Me… Royalty?" He laughed harder bringing his arms around his chest as he did so. "That is the best thing I've heard all week! I'm more likely some peasant who ticked off the Pharaoh to be sealed in this thing!" He looked at Shadi with a smirk...And some pain entering his eyes.

"Only someone who truly angered the Gods could've ever been sealed away and robbed of their very identity."

Shadi's gaze didn't change as Yami calmed down before looking at him with a confused look. "What? You really think I am?"

"Your highness I do not joke." Shadi walked closer looking him in the eyes. "You do not remember because of your sacrifice."

 _My sacrifice…?_ Yami scoffed. "Prove to me then. If I'm some King, then why am I here? What kingdom punishes their ruler with this type of fate for his soul?"

"You do not wish to relive these memories sire…"

The Game master stared Shadi down before he started to walk back to his throne.

"I believe that's for me to decide and not you." He sat down and smirked. "If I can mind crush opponents without much thought put to the act… Then please…" He gave a wave of his hand. "Enlighten me."

Shadi lifted one of his items… The Millennium Key as he placed the tip to Yami's forehead.

"Do not say I did not warn you Pharaoh.…"

His voice faded from Yami's ears as he felt himself go… Suddenly he felt very different. The room of his soul was cold… Sometimes as cold as ice itself. This time he felt warm.. Incredibly warm.

He opened his eyes slowly finding himself lying in a bed, in a room made entirely of stone. There was some windows but they lacked glass.

Yami also felt something else… Exhausted. Like he had just woken up from a long nap within the puzzle after completing a Yami No Game.

"Mm…?"

He sat up slowly taking in his new surroundings. He got up slowly feeling very out of place… And yet… Right at home.

Something large and black charged at him from the side as he let out a yelp falling back the being falling on him… Being a large black wolf that started licking him. Yami laughed trying to push her head away.

"No! Down girl!" He laughed.

"Neith has always been like this. You know this well but you still let her sleep in your room."

Yami looked to the new voice eyes widening as he saw a woman standing in the doorway. She wore a long white dress with a gold headdress, gold bands around her wrists and ankles. She had warm red eyes that gazed at him with a proud look. "Good morning my son."

His eyes grew wide.

 _Mother…? She's… She's my mother…?_

Her eyes softened concern coming to them. "Yami…? Are you alright?"

Neith whined at her master pushing her head against his chest. Yami hugged her before he got up going up to her.

"I'm alright… I just slept wrong is all…" He told her trying to hide his shock. Some faint memories were coming through.

" _Mama! Mama!"_

" _Oh my little prince come here!"_

" _Chione you'll spoil him."_

 _Chione…_ Yami smiled a little. "Thank you Mother…"

Chione smiled softly. "Anything for you. Get fully dressed and meet me on the balcony…"

Yami nodded looking around as she walked out.

"Now… What did she mean by that…?" He scratched his head.

Neith went over to a table nudging it with her head. He gave the wolf a grateful look rubbing her head behind her ears as he saw the clothing there. "Thank you." He started putting them on, faintly remembering going through it before. Soon he was fully dressed looking at himself in a mirror in the room.

He admitted… He felt out of place in the clothing he was in now. He looked like royalty but still looked like Yugi.

Yami squinted a bit as he looked closer. Was the red in his hair turning brown?

 _Must be a trick of the light._

He walked out, Neith trotting after him.

As he walked down the halls various people in the halls bowed their heads in respect as he passed. He held his head up a little higher.

"Um…" He stopped a girl wearing blue and gold armor in the hall a smile forming on her face. "Where's the balcony…?"

She giggled as a voice all too familiar came out.

"You mean the one in the throne room? Or the one overlooking the stables dear Prince?"

 _N-Natsuki?_ "Nat…?"

She furrowed her brow confusion in her violet eyes. "Who is Nat…? My prince, you must recognize me in my armor by now. It's me… Mana?"

Yami said nothing just staring at her stunned. Mana gave him a look.

"Next hallway. Goodness did I really zap you that badly the other day?"

"...Yes." He deadpanned.

He made his way for the balcony, his mother waiting for him.

"There you are, everyone's been waiting." She smiled gently, gesturing for him to stand beside her. "Come on now."

Yami did as told as he walked up to her, his eyes widening as he saw the crowd below them, cheering him name.

"All hail Pharaoh Yami! King of Games!"

 _I…. I'm really a Pharaoh?_ He swallowed hard as he hesitated before holding his arm out in greeting. The crowd cheered louder for him.

"All of these people… Here for me…?"

"Yes, Yami." Chione placed a hand on his back. "You were coronated yesterday. Today is your first official appearance before your people as king."

Yami looked to her unable to help how nervous he felt with the weight of this information. "Do you...Believe I'll be a good ruler?"

Chione gave her gentle smile again.

"You have a good heart, Yami. You're intelligent too. I know you can lead our people. Just as your father did."

He smiled back giving a nod. "Right… I promise… I'll do my best."

There was some noise behind them followed by a faint growling.

"For the love of Ra will someone get this wolf out of here!?"

"... And teach Neith to be a better behaved wolf."

Chione laughed.

"And I know she will learn."

Yami smiled looking back over the balcony relishing in the moment.

 _This is who I am…._

However something crossed his thoughts as he lowered his gaze.

 _So what did I do to deserve what I got…?_

"Yami… Come now… We have much to do.."

"Right… Coming Mother…" He took one last look back as he walked inside beside Chione.

 _I don't understand it all yet…. But I will… Somehow._

As he walked the scenery around him started to warp. Chione was ahead of him, her image fading.

Yami gasped as he broke into a run trying to keep up.

"Mother!"

He reached out his hand as he tried to grab her arm only to have his hand miss as the room warped back to the room he had woken up in. It was dark now… Candles lit to create light in the room. Outside of the window he could see stars.

Neith was at his side, whimpering, they could both hear voices outside of the room.

"What do you mean the crypt was invaded…!?"

"My queen, please…"

 _Mother…? What's going on…?_ Yami quietly made his way out of the room grabbing a torch off the wall to light his way in the palace.

The voices were all coming from the throne room. Chione was pacing, worry in her eyes.

"It just won't end…"

"My Queen… The Pharaoh should know of this as well."

She sighed. "Yami's only seventeen… I can't do that to him.."

"Mother…?"

Chione whirled around gasping a little. "Oh Ra, you startled me!"

Yami frowned. "What exactly… Is going on?"

Chione sighed. "This are not well my son… A man we've dealt with before known as the King of Thieves has been spotted… Including near… Near your father's grave.."

Yami felt anger well up. He growled his red eyes flashing.

 _A grave robber… A lowly piece of scum…_

"I'm the master of the Yami No Game… Allow me to give them what for. I wasn't named Yami just because the name sounded nice."

More vague memory flashes appeared… He felt disgusted with what he knew… That it was possible this thief was robbing his father's grave.

"Yami… You can't act rashly over this…" Chione laid her hand on his head for a moment smoothing it down. Yami saw part of it come in front of his eyes…. Less and less of it was resembling the boy who he took on the appearance of… He was still incredibly pale but the hair stayed for now.

"I'm sorry…" He lowered his gaze.

"Mana, Amon please escort my son back to his room…. We need to discuss this when we're all a little less tired…"

Mana hurried over, a boy a couple of years older than her joining her side.

"Yes my Queen."

Yami gave them a warning look.

"I'm staying-"

The boy, Amon grasped his arm guiding him out.

"Hey!"

"My king you really do not want to see if your mother can still be capable of anger. If you act rashly over this you're no better. Play the long game."

Yami growled to himself.

 _Something tells me I don't have time for this game._


	14. Chapter 13: Sealing

Chapter 13:

Yami gasped as he opened his eyes, stretched out on the floor of the puzzle.

"Mother!?" He looked around. "Amon? Mana?" He called louder.

But there was no one. Only Shadi.

He growled at the man jumping up. "You….! What have you done!?" He demanded eyes flashing.

"I've merely started you on the path to your memories my king…" Shadi bowed his head a bit. "As you asked."

He looked down at himself seeing his skin was still pale, but bringing the puzzle around his neck up to his eyes, he could see it… He was changing… And he wasn't sure he liked what was happening to him.

He shook his head as he backed up a door appearing behind him.

Yami looked gasping. He could see Chione standing terrified before a man with dark skin and wild hair a long scar across his face.

"Mother…!"

"Do you really wish to enter that world Pharaoh?"

Yami glared at Shadi red eyes flashing with rage.

"She's my MOTHER! I'd lay down my life for her!" He snapped before he rushed inside.

As soon as he stepped through he felt the heat of Egypt, the tension in the air…

And he could feel the weight of his crown.

The scene before him was one he didn't want to face… Not at all. But he knew this was not going to be easy going in.

He said nothing rushing at the man, tossing off his cape just as he slashed it towards Chione. The fabric ripped as Yami shoved her out of the way.

"RUN!"

She didn't hesitate as Yami turned to face the man head on holding his arms out. The man growled.

"So this is the son of the Demon King."

"And these are his companions." Amon called out as he rushed to Yami's side staff at the ready, Mana on his other side.

 _The voice is older but… Those eyes…_ Yami shook his head and narrowed his eyes. Now was not the time to get caught up. It was time to defend his home.

"The King of Thieves." Mana seethed. "Siamun, Mahad get the queen to safety please!"

Two priests quickly flanked Chione on both sides as they guided her out. There was a look of terror in her eyes as she looked back.

"No, not my boy PLEASE! SPARE HIM!"

The Thief King sneered as he stepped back.

"So this is the great and powerful boy king…" He remarked as he walked around them in a slow circle. The three never took their eyes off of him, turning as he did. "The son of the Pharaoh Atem…Tell me… Do you miss him?"

Yami said nothing eyes narrowing. He wasn't sure what this man was getting at but he didn't like it. "Don't address my king." Amon warned.

"I'll address whoever I damn well please Dog Boy." The thief leaned in grinning wickedly at Amon. "How does it feel knowing you and your dear precious sister were never really human? Spat out by the Gods… Made to BABYSIT."

There was electricity in the air. Amon said nothing trying not to let his anger show… However for Mana…

"SHOCKWAVE!"

Amon pulled Yami by the arm ducking down as the electricity hit it's target.

"AUGH!"

The Thief King stumbled back falling to one knee as he beheld the youths before him. Mana's staff was still sparkling with brilliant energy as Yami and Amon stood up slowly to join her, Yami remaining in the center. The two magicians eyes narrowed… While Yami's held something else…

Pure.

Unadulterated…

Rage.

He sneered at the boy king panting trying to force the pain in his body to leave. "You're just like your father… Are you going to execute me here?"

Yami walked slowly forward.

"My king…" Amon tried to warn him.

"I don't wanna hear it…" Yami knelt before the white haired man so they could look into each other's eyes. "I'm going to make it very clear to you… You can do whatever you wish to do to my body. Mangle me, slice my head off and parade it around.. But… You ever…. EVER even THINK my mother's name, so much as BREATHE the same air nearby that she is breathing…. I will…" He got in his face. "KILL you."

The thief said nothing. He had his chance that he saw… Before Yami could react he quickly grasped the boy by his throat clamping tightly. He couldn't move quickly but his grip was strong.

"GACK!"

"PHARAOH!"

"YAMI!"

This time both magicians charged, dropping their staffs using their bare fists to beat on the man, to force him to let go. The struggle was a blur, Yami's fading form, The Thief's strength against the siblings… Until Amon clamped his teeth down HARD on the man's wrist until the magician tasted blood in his mouth as the thief let out a pained scream.

He didn't stop there. Amon watched him as his hand fell from Yami's throat as he fell back against the floor breathing hard dizzy. He coughed trying to push himself up.

"Amon… Thank you…" He wheezed before his eyes widened. "Watch out-!"

"GACK!"

Amon and Mana were thrown aside all three shocked. Mana's attack alone should have killed him or knocked him unconscious. Not like how it was when she was still a little girl and shocking Amon out of his bed.

The two magicians backed up grabbing their staffs.

"Amon…" Mana whispered worried to her brother. They could sense it… They all could…

The dark energy of the underworld.

Amon narrowed his eyes locking eyes with the man. He saw a flash of something in his violet eyes as Amon felt disgusted.

"That is no man… That is the pure manifestation of evil."

Yami looked at Amon wondering how he knew that.

"That… Is a man born of the way Mana and I were… A man born from DARKNESS ITSELF! That human died a long time ago…"

The thief king threw his head back and laughed.

Yami looked around before he spotted something on the ground. It had been strapped to Chione's arm before the attack. He had almost tripped over it when he had pushed her out of the sword.

"Amon… Mana…. I have an idea… Help me…"

The two glanced back to their king… Their friend as he smiled.

"It's game time."

Amon smirked before he lifted up the thief with magic as he struggled midair before he was thrown out of a window.

Mana helped Yami stand up as he strapped the device to his arm. It was in the shape of a bird's wing and as soon as it was in place it slid open locking into place.

"My king… You remember what was sealed away the day your father died correct?" Amon asked as he and Mana helped him outside. They looked around concerned that there didn't seem to be anyone else.

"Yes…" Yami murmured as it came back now with a flash to his mind. "Skeozal… The most nefarious demon… I was only four years old…" He looked around. "Where are the rest of the priests? My mother's court…. My mother!"

"You told them to get her to safety Yami… I'm guessing the underground caverns. It's safe down there." Mana added.

They both were concerned as they looked to one another. Yami already had bruises forming around his neck from when he had been attacked. They all felt sore and exhausted.

After a bit Yami shrugged them off as he started walking himself taking the lead.

"How far did you throw him?"

Amon smirked his canines showing flashing as a bit of moonlight caught them.

"The river. It's the perfect place for a proper battle." He and Mana pulled open the doors to the stables as Yami rushed to the final stall retrieving a mare that he had been training with. "Will Neith be required?"

"No. I'd rather not let her die…" He looked at the item on his arm. "A DiaDhank…. Amon… My mother was intending to sacrifice herself if she had to…. Wasn't she?"

Amon lowered his head. "I learned it when she asked me to escort you out the other night… They knew something was happening… She was prepared to take your puzzle and use your father's Diadhank to seal it away with her own life energy… Her tomb was already being prepared… I'm so sorry Yami I should have-"

Yami held up a hand. "No. If Mother was determined she would have done the deed herself." He narrowed his eyes. "I however…. Am willing to lay down my life for her. We ride out and we take him out directly. A proper duel to the death… Are you two prepared to die for this world? If Skeozal is unleashed he'll cause a chain reaction… Endless demons and monsters will be released… From the depths of the Underworld, to the ones resting inside people such as the day workers…"

Mana and Amon smiled sadly. They knew this all too well. For at a point in time their own souls had been lost in the underworld… A pair of souls bound tightly together endlessly tumbling… Until they were given the bodies they had now. Growing faster than human children, even their king… They would gladly give up their bodies to protect Yami and their world.

They clasped their hands tightly bowing their heads.

"No greater honor would be given to us…" Amon lifted his head a determined look behind his violet eyes.

"Then to die in service of our dear friend… Our brother…" Mana smiled warmly eyes getting misty.

Yami wiped away some tears of his own as he walked into their arms as they shared an embrace.

"I love you both…. You are not just my magicians… You're my loyal friends… And my most valued brother and sister… Not in blood…" Yami trailed off.

"But in bond." They finished together joining their hands. Yami smiled giving a nod before he got onto his horse helping Mana onto the back. She held on tightly as Amon mounted his own…

No one knew they were gone until they heard a blood curdling shriek that could've only been Chione's.

" **MY SON!"**

Yami cringed but did not look back.

It was too late for that. They made it to the river, in the outskirts of their city as dark energy swirled around them in thick ugly blobs of smoke. Smoke that did not seem to choke them or cause them to pause.

The trio dismounted breaking into a run, Yami hoping for everything to work itself out somehow.

 _Please let me figure out a way to end this with reason. Father guide me please… I want to go home… To mother…. To Siamun, to Mahad, to Isis, to my dear Neith… With my brother and sister at my side… Please let me return to them somehow…_

They looked around in the darkness before they heard a voice… A voice they knew but was tinged with something else. Warped and twisted.

"So the boy king and his dogs appear at last…"

Yami held up the DiaDhank in place of a shield waiting for any attacks. The magicians narrowed their eyes charging up their staffs.

Out of the smoke the thief walked...But more so stumbled eyes duller than they recalled.

Amon growled softly in his throat. "Says the parasite… You fed your soul to Skeozal so willingly… For what cost?"

"For revenge…"

A slithering form, behind the man started to shape… In the form of a giant cobra it's frill covered in markings of black and red, it's body a sickening green color, it's eyes a deep red… Though for a moment Yami thought it was just thousands of eyes in sets. But no… It was the way the demon looked at him.

This was Skeozal… The demon Yami's father Pharaoh Atem had died to defeat years prior. And now the thief had brought it back.

The magicians and the pharaoh swallowed hard feeling the disgust...The hatred…. The fear it was thriving off of in the air. Sucking it out of those nearby in the city.

"Now… You recall what your father did… He ordered the destruction of my village… Of Kul Elna to create your precious toy…"

Yami narrowed his eyes holding the Millennium puzzle closer to his body.

"I don't believe you for one second. If such a massacre happened my father would have beheaded the person who committed it…"

The thief sneered before he pointed at them.

"Skeozal! DESTROY THE PHARAOH AND HIS PETS!"

Skeozal hissed at them before charging. The speed of it took them by surprise as they were knocked into with it's massive head.

"AUGH!"

"GAH!"

Yami hit the ground first gasping as he saw Mana slam into the sand nearby, her brother covering her immediately.

He hurried to his feet breaking into a run whistling. "Come this way!" The demon hissed giving chase as Yami kept running.

"Come on! I'm juicier than they are! I don't do anything all day long!" He taunted with a cocky look but on the inside he was terrified.

"My king no!" Amon called out as he tried to rush after the beast zapping it with a blast of energy.

But instead the snake ignored the magicians choosing to go after the boy king.

Yami made it to his horse kicking her into a full on gallop trying to keep ahead. To lead Skeozal away from everything he held dear.

He looked at the DiaDhank on his arm and closed his eyes for a moment.

"My Shadow Magicians!" He called out to Amon and Mana as they leapt onto the demon's back wishing they could levitate or fly for real. "Hold on tight!"

"Trying!" Mana squealed digging her nails under a set of scales as Amon kept an arm around her waist to keep her steady. "Brother…" She smiled.

"I got you Sister." He smiled back before he narrowed his eyes. "Wherever your leading us better be unpopulated!"

Yami said nothing focusing on the path he was driving the snake towards. Skeozal was in hot pursuit eager to destroy the boy king his master was so desperate to eat.

Yami had his horse move to the side as he jumped off rolling into the sand getting up shaky.

"HERE!"

The palace was in view as they realized with horror. But Skeozal had no interest in anyone in the royal court except for the Pharaoh before him.

Mana and Amon lept down rushing to Yami's side.

"Give it all you got…" He told them as they lifted their staffs. "... At me."

They faltered eyes widening in horror. "What!?" Amon gasped. "Yami that'll kill you!"

"Good…" Yami felt his voice crack. This wasn't what he wanted at all. But he was seeing little other choice. To seal the demon would take power even he knew a Yami No Game would not possess. Power he did not possess on his own. "That's… Exactly… What I want…"

Mana's eyes filled with tears scared and mortified. "Yami no… No! There has to be another way. Amon and I-"

"Will die if you try yourselves… Only someone with power like my family can do it…" Yami narrowed his eyes. "... Take care of Neith for me… And my mother... "

"We promise." Amon told him as he raised his staff Mana following suit a quiet sob escaping the girl.

"This is your endgame…" Mana looked at Yami for what she knew would be the final time, she would ever see him alive.

Yami shook his head.

"This is our endgame…" He gave his best smile… A genuine one despite the fear in his eyes. "Please… I don't want anyone to die… Skeozal will bring the rest of them if he's not sealed now… He's coming…"

The siblings closed their eyes and focused as energy gathered in the air around them in a powerful circle. Energy flowed like honey from the magician's towards Yami.

He held up his Millennium Puzzle in the hand that held the DiaDhank as it charged the power.

"WITH THE POWER OF THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE, GUIDE ME!" He cried out. "TO THE GODS THAT BLESSED US! I ASK FOR MERCY ON THIS LAND!" He closed his eyes as he felt it all...For one split moment it was silent… He could feel the thousands of souls in the city… The souls in the palace…

The very life of the world he felt as if it was burrowing into his chest… Into his heart…

There was a piercing scream heard as Yami was enveloped in the golden energy, the boy unable to hold it in. But it didn't last for long as he opened his eyes red mixed with hues of violet...Fully at peace with what he was going to do now.

"Give me the power of Osiris' mighty dragon… Slifer, guide me… Allow me the power to kill this beast… Once…. And for all… I GIVE MY LIFE TO SAVE THIS WORLD!"

Yami pointed at Skeozal as it lunged for them. A large blast of energy emerged from his hand taking the form of a serpent like dragon it's large maw wide open as it devoured Skeozal in one gulp.

The demon let out a shriek as it was eaten before a blast of golden light blinded all. Mana and AMon fell to their knees as it faded exhausted but alive… Amazed at the power Yami had possessed.

"Yami!" Mana looked to where he had been standing. He was lying on the ground sprawled out gripping the puzzle like a life line. He was gripping it so tightly it dug into his skin some blood seeping into the cracks. They hurried to his side.

Amon pressed his ear to the king's chest listening. "He's still breathing but just barely… We need to get him home…"

"Our healers won't be able to fix this… His soul is destined for who knows what now…" Mana brought Yami's upper half into her arms gently, stroking his hair kissing his head. "Oh my brother…."

Amon's gaze was sad but serious.

"He's not going to be healed."

oooo

When they returned to the palace, Yami was completely unconscious now, his breathing coming in shallow little gasps, his skin, clammy and cold. He was just barely alive now… Fading fast...

 _Mother…. Where….?_

Amon carried him as Mana walked beside him holding the DiaDhank.

The priests in the throne room looked up gasping, as Chione let out a cry of despair.

"NO!" She got up rushing to her son as she knelt, Amon laying him in them.

Yami groaned a little, his grip on the puzzle tightening. Chione looked at him kissing his head… As his skin turned from the pale fair he had been as Yugi's copy to the dark caramel tone of his true self.

The last piece of his puzzle. "My little boy…" She kissed his head again. "Please open your eyes… Please… Don't go…"

Amon laid his hand on her shoulder shaking his head. "My Queen… He did it to save your life… He said he would lay down his life if you could live…Skeozal is gone and the thief surely dead…"

"...I don't care about that right now…"

Chione stroked her son's hair, some of her tears dripping onto his cheek as he shifted a little slowly forcing his eyes open his eyes back to their normal red… But dim as the life started to slip from them.

"Yami…. I love you… In this lifetime or a thousand others… You'll always be my little boy and I love you… I'm so proud…" She told him knowing… Hating… That this was it.

Yami gave a small smile.

"Mother…. It's… Your game now…."

His head slumped against her, his eyes slipping closed as Chione held him as tightly as she could.

Her son was gone…. She threw her head back letting out a wail filled with heartache and despair.

" **YAMI!"**


	15. Chapter 14: Puzzle pieces

Chapter 14:

Yami gasped as he awoke on the floor of the room. He shook looking around. He slowly forced himself to kneel as he looked at his body. He no longer wore Yugi's school uniform…. He still has his Millennium Puzzle but his clothing… It was from his days as royalty… His skin the rich caramel color it had been in life. His hair short and while still messy with some framing his face was a dark brown color…

He was a boy king once more…

But oh did he feel so trapped and betrayed.

"I was robbed…" He sobbed as it hit him. He didn't exist for just two months. He had been seventeen. SEVENTEEN when he had made his sacrifice. Seventeen years old…

"I WAS ROBBED! I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THAT!"

He looked up gripping his head glaring at Shadi where he stood. "Are you happy now?" The eye in the center of his crown gleamed as he stood up slowly stumbling. Feeling the pain and exhaustion from his death…

"Are you?" He questioned. "You know it all now…. How you lived… How you died…"

"I WAS ROBBED! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY!? HOW CAN I EVER BE HAPPY AGAIN!?" He screamed holding up the puzzle. "THIS. THIS IS WHY I CAN'T REST PEACEFULLY!"

"And that will be enough." A voice said.

"Quite enough." Another said as two forms stepped out of the shadows. Mana and Amon… Angry at Shadi.

"You've overstayed your welcome tomb keeper." Mana growled crossing her arms.

"Leave…."

They waved their wands as Shadi was forced to leave them.

Yami looked at them before lowering his head sobbing.

"Why me…?"

"Sister….?"

"We need to fix this. Let's get them…"

They wanted to stay but they knew something like this wasn't going to be easy.

They needed help.

oooooooooooooooo

After what felt like years for Yugi and Natsuki they gasped as they awoke from their trance. The puzzle gleamed as they groaned looking around. Natsuki put a hand to her head.

"Whoa… Head rush…" She murmured. "What… Happened?"

"I don't… I don't know. We saw something metallic, Yami cried out for us to run and… I don't remember…" Yugi looked around. "What time is it?"

Natsuki checked her watch. "It's…10: 30 AM….We've been standing here for forty five minutes… WHere the hell is that creep?"

"Nat…" Yugi looked scared as he held up the puzzle to his eyes. "...Where's Yami?"

Both siblings looked around before looking at the puzzle. "Yami?" Natsuki asked softly.

They heard his voice… Sobbing… Pleading…

"Go away… Just please go away…."

Yugi and Natsuki gasped. They looked at each other horrified. "That… Can't be… He'd never tell us to leave.." Yugi shook his head as he tried to reason this. "Yami…. Come on, talk to us-"

They both gasped, Yugi letting the puzzle fall back around his neck as they heard in their minds a loud scream.

"NO!"

"Ugh…" Natsuki rubbed her temples. "No… Clearly he needs help…"

"Help…. Nat… What if that guy did something to us?"

"And got at… Oh no!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "He's always protecting us…." He held out the puzzle to her. "We need to protect him now…"

"But how…?" Natsuki looked at him shaking her head. "Yugi we may have been given whatever may be from this thing but… We're not gods…Or ghosts.."

"But… We can do more than what we think… C'mon…" He urged. "Remember how you felt when you and Yami tried to defeat Kaiba? Or that guy at the arcade?"

"Or… How he comforted you when you thought you had lost it… Made us laugh so much…" Natsuki laid her hands over Yugi's. "Let's focus on those memories…. On him."

"Right…"

They closed their eyes focusing hard… Thinking about everything that involved the spirit they had come to call brother.

They felt a pulling sensation… Hearing some kind of wind in their ears before…

They fell.

THUD!

"Augh…" Natsuki groaned sitting up rubbing her head. "Ow…"

"I know…" Yugi helped her up looking around. It was like a tomb…

And they could hear his voice… Yami's voice. He sounded so scared… So upset...It was heartbreaking.

Yugi and Natsuki followed the sound. "Yami?" Yugi called.

The voice went silent for a moment. "Y...Yugi…?"

"It's us… Where are you?" Natsuki asked.

Yami fell silent as they kept moving forward. Until they found a room with an opened door scattered with artifacts and relics. Yami in the center head lowered. But it was his appearance that shocked them.

 _He doesn't look like me anymore…_ Yugi shook his head. That didn't matter anymore. Natsuki frowned as she looked in at him.

 _Poor thing…_

"Yami?" Yugi asked coming into the room Natsuki right behind him. Yami's head snapped up shock in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak before closing it, lowering his head.

This wasn't how he wanted them to see him. Feeling at his weakest…

"Oh you poor thing…." Natsuki's gaze softened. "What happened to you?"

Yami clenched his teeth before he finally spoke.

"I remember it all…" He murmured. "This is the real me….Pharaoh Yami…. Son of Atem and Chione…."

Yugi and Natsuki came closer kneeling in front of him. "Oh Yami… It wasn't good was it…?" Yugi frowned feeling bad for his friend.

Yami shook his head tears welling up in his eyes. "I sacrificed myself… For the sake of the world… And this is what I got as reward…. Isn't that lovely…? I can't see my mother…. Or my father… Or any of my friends from back then…" He didn't tell them about Amon and Mana. They didn't need to know yet. "So…. What happens now? Am I judged?"

Yugi said nothing before he brought his arms around Yami hugging him tightly. "You're still you… Still Yami…"

Yami's eyes grew wide before he brought his arms around Yugi keeping him close.

"You're not bothered?"

Yugi smiled warmly. "Why would I? Me and Nat don't care… Right?"

Natsuki nodded hugging his arm letting go as he brought said arm around her keeping both of them close. She cuddled up laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're you… You're still our Yami…"

Yami smiled a bit, still a little misty eyed. He was touched.

He nuzzled them both as they did so back. "What would I do without you?"

"I dunno… Mind crush the paperboy?" Natsuki asked as he laughed.

"Perhaps I would… Either way… Thank you… Both of you."

"Hey…. We're family now." Yugi hugged him tighter. "We don't leave family behind…. Siblings not in blood…

"But in bond." Yami smiled hugging them again sighing in relief. "I… I feel a lot better now…"

"Good… And if you ever wanna talk about it… Just let us know okay?" Natsuki gave him a slight look. "I mean it bub."

He chuckled. "I know little sister… I know…"

Yami closed his eyes savoring the moment. He may have not been Pharaoh anymore… But he was still himself….

And in a way…. He knew he had his friends back. Even if they didn't remember it yet...

"Let's get out of here… I think we had enough museum trips for awhile…" Yugi pulled back a bit. "Sound good?"

Yami nodded as he helped them up. "Sounds great."

They closed their eyes holding onto Yami as they disappeared from within the puzzle… Back into the museum as Yugi and Natsuki gasped moving back from one another eyes opening quickly.

They were out of breath but it had felt… Right. Using the power within the puzzle. It felt like a release.

"Yami?" Yugi called a little. The spirit materialized crossing his arms with his signature smirk.

"Right here."

They cheered hugging them as he laughed keeping close.

"It worked! It really worked!"

"It did… Now… I believe we were going to be leaving this place?" Yami looked back at the display they were in front of and cringed. "I'd rather not look at my body."

They nodded and headed off, Yami floating after.

"Dad?" Yugi looked around. "Hello? Shiro? Yuma?"

Natsuki pushed open the door to the museum curator's office and gasped a bit. "Oh gosh…" Before she started laughing. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

The three archeologists looked up turning a bit red at being caught… Playing a rather aggressive three way game of Duel Monsters.

"What?" Akira scoffed. "Grown men can settle things with card games too! Especially if SOMEONE's lying!" He glared at Shiro.

"You were cramping the kids style." He smirked. "I had to give them SOME freedom from teenage embarrassment."

"Like we're embarrassed to be seen with him." Yugi rolled his eyes. "...I want in."

"Me too!"

Yuma and Shiro promptly threw their hands down standing up. "Nope."

"Not against the Game King!"

"Hey!"

Yami laughed as he watched the scene unfold closing his eyes.

Maybe it would be peaceful now for a bit.

oooooooooo

A few days later, Yami yawned as he was awoken from a rather nice sleep hearing squealing coming from downstairs.

He followed the sound finding Natsuki hugging Akira tightly something clutched in her hand.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it!"

Akira ruffled her hair. "Welcome but keep it down, don't wake up your brother."

Natsuki gave a cheeky grin before she nodded. "I will, I will…" She ran back upstairs.

Yami was confused as he followed her. "What is that?"

She waited until they were in her bedroom before showing him a device that looked a bit like an egg. There was something on the screen he couldn't quite understand.

"It's a virtual pet!"

"Oh… That's nice."

 _Virtual pet…. What could happen with THAT?_


	16. Chapter 15: New Fad new friend?

Chapter 15:

The morning was a quiet one, which for Natsuki she considered the better. She hummed as she walked with Yugi towards her school her eyes more so focusing on the item in her hands.

"Nat please pay attention to where you're walking." Yugi grasped her arm to keep her from bumping into a pole. She gave him a sheepish look stepping back.

"Right, right sorry." Natsuki giggled. "I'm just so happy right now. We solved Yami's mystery, we got to see Dad and he got us presents too! It's a good week!"

"And it's only Monday on the new one." Yugi smiled as he spotted a familiar head of short black hair. "There's Ayaka." He waved as she returned the gesture.

"Ayaka!" Natsuki called as she ran to her friend, as the two girls shared a high five. "I'll see you after school bro!"

"Right!"

Ayaka and Natsuki giggled as they watched Yugi run off before they headed inside with the other students.

"I heard we might be getting a new student. Isn't that cool?" Ayaka asked. Natsuki scrunched up her nose prompting Ayaka to nudge her a bit. "What? You only make that face when you're mad."

"Last transfer student to THIS district tried to have his bodyguards beat me and Yugi up. I SWEAR if this kid is like that I'm gonna hit them in the face." She scoffed.

Ayaka rolled her eyes. "Give them a chance. We didn't like you all that much either back in Elementary school."

"Feeling was mutual." She smirked as both girls laughed taking their seats.

As Natsuki was waiting for class to start she played with her virtual pet, gazing down at a little image of a peach with little wings on either side of it. "Well aren't you a happy girl today?" She cooed at it.

Ayaka smiled watching her for a moment before nudging her as the teacher came in, followed by a kid about their age with long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, his blue eyes a little nervous as he looked around.

"Attention everyone, we have a new student today. Please welcome him."

"I'm… I'm… Seto Mokuba it's nice to meet you." He seemed to cringe a little as he said his name but quickly flashed a smile.

The teacher pointed to the empty desk next to Natsuki's. "You can sit there."

Mokuba nodded as he walked over to it sitting down smiling. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand grinning. "I'm Natsuki."

He shook it. "Mokuba…"

 _Seto… Huh… Same last name as that jerk Seto Kaiba's first name… Hm…_

 _Probably just a coincidence._

"Let's have a good year." Natsuki smiled.

"AHEM!"

Both gasped looking to see the teacher looking amused.

"You two can talk plenty during lunch."

"Ehehe…"

 _Oh Man…._ Mokuba thought. _Big Brother better not find out about this..._

ooooooooooo

Honda sighed as he sat in class.

 _Miho's not in today…_ He looked longingly to where Miho usually sat, the desk empty. He sighed lowering his head. _Why? You choose not to make my day brighter with your radiant smile today…_

The teacher walked between the rows of desks, going about the lesson… Before he grew irritated hearing a loud beeping noise.

Jounouchi gasped before he ducked under his desk looking at a device in his hand.

"Man, I just cleaned it…" He whispered pushing a button as a virtual wave of water went behind the image on the screen. He grinned. "There we go."

"Something you want to share with the class Jounouchi?"

He gulped before sitting up trying his best "chill" look. "Don't you know sir? It's the newest craze." He held it up. "Digital pets!"

Yugi, Anzu and Honda all cringed hearing him. It was bad enough he had it out in class. But this?

Yugi silently hoped his, wouldn't go off. _I remembered to turn it off right?_ He wondered.

"It's off." Yami whispered in his ear as he relaxed. He shook his head as he looked at Jounouchi. "You're never like that."

"You have to take care of it." He kept explaining as the teacher's expression grew more and more irritated. "You feed it, take it outside, like a regular pet just digital format. Their growth can even be affected by how you raise them. You can even have them date now!"

Everyone was watching them. The teacher smacked him upside the head.

"OUCH!"

"I'M TELLING YOU NOT TO DO IT IN CLASS!" He snapped.

Yugi cringed.

 _Jounouchi that was rude…_

After class was over, Honda went off to take care of something grumbling. Irritated about Miho's absence it appeared. Anzu and Yugi walked over to Jounouchi's, desk as he rubbed his head messing with his digital pet once more.

"Why didn't you turn it off!?" Anzu exclaimed. "You could've gotten it confiscated."

"It doesn't grow when it's off Anzu." He replied sitting up fully. "I want it to grow fast."

"It takes time." She shook her head taking one out of her pocket and playing with it. "Though I guess that's it's cute point."

Yugi smiled looking at his as he turned it back on. "If you take good care of it, you'll get a good outcome. It's like it's your child."

Jounouchi nodded. "Darn right. Hence why I'm devoting half my day to it!"

"You'll get in trouble with that attitude." Anzu smirked.

The classroom door slammed open as Honda stormed back in.

"WHAT A WASTE!" He yelled having overheard it all.

The trio sighed knowing what was coming.

He noticed how they were looking at him and scoffed trying to compose himself.

"To waste time on that…" He began. "Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!"

Yami rolled his eyes crossing his arms. _Here comes the Beautification Club special._

"What was that!?" Jounouchi growled slamming his fist down on his desk.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu barked.

"Honda this is a lot of fun." Yugi tried to explain. "You should try it sometime…"

"I have no interest!" He turned his nose up.

Jounouchi smirked swinging his on it's chain. "You mean you couldn't get one right? They're sold out everywhere else. Even Yugi's family's store is all sold out."

Honda smirked lowering his head a bit. "I did not become a Beautification Member to clean up Digital Pet droppings. No… Even if they take over and manifest into the human world…" He laughed. "I'll remain in reality and loyally fufill my duties picking up trash and making the world a cleaner place. THIS!" He threw a fist into the air. "Is the heart of the Beautifiation Club!"

"... Trash eh?" Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Where'd you get that spiel eh? The trash can?"

"... Why you-!"

Yugi ducked behind Anzu sure fists would start to swing when…

"Good morning!"

They blinked looking as Miho ran in.

"G-Good morning Miho…" Honda blushed grinning.

Anzu crossed her arms with a smirk. "What do you mean Good Morning? Second Period is already over!"

Miho laughed giving a sheepish look. "Well, I was up all night… It's hard to take care of her." She pulled out of her school bag her own digital pet device showing an image on the screen… That looked similar to Miho herself.

Honda turned bright red.

"She was up late too." She smiled. "I just love her so much."

 _So….So….CUTE!_ Honda thought.

"Oh so you're doing it too Miho!" Yugi smiled.

"Yup. I definitely want to go to Australia."

… _.Eh?_ "What's Australia got to do with it?"

She pulled a flyer out of her school bag advertising a contest. "Didn't you know? It's this Sunday." Miho explained. "A pet competition for Digital Pets." She squealed as she spun around. "And the grand prize is a trip to Australia!"

Anzu smirked. "So that's why Jounouchi is so desperate."

He laughed. "You got me there. I can't afford a foreign trip without it. I wanna see Australia."

Yugi just smiled.

 _I don't need to enter a contest to see it. I got to go there with Mom and Dad when me and Nat were still tiny. I got those memories._

"But I'm so tired…" Miho yawned. "I wonder if there's someone who'll raise it for me…"

No one spoke up just giving her a look….Except for Honda who seemed dazed.

"The trip's for a pair too…"

Honda snapped out of it. "I-I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Miho squealed throwing her arms around him. "Oh thank you Honda!"

He turned bright red hugging her back. "I swear as a Beautification Member I will make you win!"

She smiled. "Good luck Honda…"

"Oi Honda…" Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "What was that before about humanity?"

"I just realized it!" Honda proclaimed with a grin. "There is no difference between reality and the digital world!"

Anzu rolled her eyes.

Yugi shook his head before he noticed a boy watching them.

"You know that boy don't you Yugi?" Yami asked him. Yugi just gave a barely noticeable nod to the spirit before he ran over.

"Haiyama!" He called.

The boy, same height as Yugi with black and purple hair, jumped a little. "O-Oh Yugi… Hello…"

"You aren't going to play with the rest of us?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

"I don't have a Digital Pet." He shrugged.

"Oh…" Yugi lowered his gaze a little. He had two, one he was originally going to give to Natsuki before their father had given her, hers. _But I was gonna give it to Yami so he could play with it, with me later…_

Before he could make the offer despite it - He knew Yami in the end wouldn't care. The spirit wasn't overly fond of technology anyway. Someone leaned in.

"Haiyama?"

He was tall and quite large with a bowl cut.

"Kujirada…" Haiyama murmured as Yugi gulped.

"Come here for a bit." He waved him over.

Yami narrowed his eyes.

 _I don't like this…_

Haiyama sighed as he followed Kujirada out of the classroom down the hall to the boys restroom.

Yami and Yugi looked to each other before nodding as they followed.

 _I've heard rumors about that guy lately… He's a jerk…_

 _And Haiyama's so timid… He'd never stand up for himself…_

Yugi heard muffled talking before he peered in seeing Haiyama hand Kujirada a large wad of money.

He gasped quietly covering his mouth.

 _Is that… A kickback?_ He thought feeling dread. Yami laid a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him. He pulled Yugi back as they exited.

"H-Haiyama…" Yugi whispered.

He looked to him shock coming to his eyes. "Yugi…? Oh no please tell me you didn't hear that…!"

"I...I did…" Yugi fiddled with his fingers. "L-Listen… Is everything okay?"

Haiyama sighed. "It is… Yugi… Please don't tell anyone what you saw okay?"

The tri-colored haired boy bit his lip. He hated keeping secrets, he still had a bitter taste in his mouth from trying to keep his memory loss during the first few weeks Yami had been active from his sister. It still hurt to think about that fight.

But… If he was in Haiyama's shoes…

"... Fine… I won't tell."

Haiyama smiled before starting to walk off.

"W-Wait! If you need anyone to talk to, just come to me!" Yugi called. "We're classmates after all!"

He looked back. "Thank you…"

As he started to head off Yugi dug the spare Digital pet out of his pocket. "I can get you another Yami… Do you…?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

He nodded and ran after him. "Hold on a sec!" He grabbed the other boy's hand pressing the toy into it. "I have plenty of these… Let's enter the contest okay?"

Haiyama blinked before he gave a nod. "S-Sure…"

Yugi smiled before running off to get back to his friends.

 _Phew…._

oooooooo

With Natsuki she was having a good day, glad it was almost over. "Ah man…" She sighed exiting her school's locker room glad to be off the running track. She hated running laps since she was so much shorter than her classmates at times. But without fail it seemed she'd have to run them.

"I'm so tired…" Ayaka complained following her dabbing her face with a towel that hung around her neck. "How can anyone like this stuff?"

"If I had long legs like Anzu…" Natsuki sighed before she yelped sliding on some wet tile as her school bag went flying. "Ow!"

She heard something beeping oddly before the sound cut off.

"...Oh no…" She got up grabbing her bag and looking inside. Her digital pet device had a large crack along the screen. Natsuki frowned taking it out and trying to turn it on. There was three beeps like the battery was going bad before the screen went dark. "My dad got me this…"

Ayaka frowned. "Natsuki… I'm sorry…"

"N-No it's fine…" She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. It wasn't fine. She took care of the things her family gave her. She hated anything getting damaged if she could avoid it. _If I had just left it at home… Ugh… Maybe if I find one of the same type Dad won't ever find out… Not like he'd be mad but still…_

"Something wrong ladies?"

They looked up seeing Mokuba standing before them still toweling off his ponytail, concern in his eyes. "You look upset."

"You'll laugh." Natsuki mumbled not wanting to tell the new kid of all people about this.

His gaze didn't change. "Try me."

She held it out with a slight roll of her eyes. "It's stupid to get upset about but I busted this when I slipped a few minutes ago."

Mokuba took it, looking it over before he smiled. "I can fix it."

Both girls blinked. "Eh?!"

"I can fix your digital pet and probably recover your save data too." Mokuba replied. "It shouldn't be too hard. I know these things pretty well."

Natsuki couldn't help the hopeful look. "You mean it?"

Mokuba grinned giving a thumbs up. "I'll get it back to you in a couple of days!"

Natsuki squealed throwing her arms around him. "Oh thank you!"

He turned a bit red patting her head. "W-Welcome."

"It was a present. She hates letting those get damaged." Ayaka explained amused as Natsuki pulled back practically bouncing in place.

"Seriously thank you! I really mean it!"

The bell went off as they hurried back to class laughing a little.

As Natsuki and Ayaka took their seats, Mokuba looked at the back of the device finding a KC sticker on the back.

 _Produced by Kaiba Corp. This'll be easy to fix. After all… Seto and I came up with them._

After school, Natsuki went home with her brother as usual waving goodbye to Ayaka and Mokuba before she did.

"Hey wanna walk home together?" Ayaka asked him as they started to head off. "My house is down that way too."

Mokuba tugged at his collar. "N-Nah, I'm really far out…"

"I'm sure not that far. C'mon where is it?"

He shook his head as he saw a black car coming up. "I gotta go c'ya!" He took off ducking around a corner as the car came to a stop.

"Master Mokuba?" The driver asked rolling his window down. "Was I mistaken in coming to get you?"

"N-no…" He looked to make sure Ayaka hadn't seen him, or anyone else for that matter. While his brother had no problem with people knowing who he is… He didn't want that. He got in undoing his ponytail shaking his long scruffy hair out.

"It's fine. Let's go home. Is my brother in?"

"...Master Seto isn't in his best mood."

Mokuba frowned. _As usual….Dropping out of school to do it all online while running the company… What happened to him in this district? I know he loves Duel Monsters but one loss…_


	17. Chapter 16: Digital Pet Riot!

Chapter 16:

The next day Yugi was walking Natsuki to school when she spotted Mokuba waving to her in place of Ayaka. "Mokuba!" She called with a grin.

"... Mokuba?" Yugi asked narrowing his eyes. … _That's a boy. I mean I'm glad she has more friends but… HE'S A BOY._

"Mm-hm!" Natsuki giggled running up to him. "Hi!"

"Hi, morning." Mokuba bowed his head a little before he noticed Yugi. "... Brother?" He guessed by the eyes and hair.

She nodded. "This is my big brother Yugi, he attends Domino High."

Yugi smiled holding out his hand shaking Mokuba's. "Nice to meet another "friend" of my sister." He said making sure to emphasize friend.

Mokuba wasn't sure why he felt a chill go down his spine with the look Yugi was giving him. There was a smile but there was a look he couldn't quite detect. "Nice to meet you too. Oh! Nat I got that thing for you!"

She gasped a happy look on her face. "C'mon to home room then! Bye bro!"

"B-bye Natsuki!"

Yugi watched the two younger teens disappear inside before he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yami…?" He whispered as the spirit appeared next to him. "Should we be worried?"

"... Natsuki's never been friends with guys?"

"Not without telling me…. I know all of her friends' names. She never mentioned this one…"

Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Then of COURSE we should be worried. IT'S A GUY!"

Yugi wanted to go in and get more information but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to embarrass Natsuki or seem like he was overreacting and thus scare off Mokuba.

 _Curse my empathy._

"If he makes her cry?"

"We play a game."

"Good."

Inside Natsuki felt a chill before she sighed in relief as Mokuba handed her back the digital pet, fully repaired. "Oh thank you… Seriously thanks."

"Turn 'er on."

Natsuki did so smiling as her pet popped back up, same level it was before. "Oh she's perfect… Thank you so much…"

Mokuba smiled. "Anytime."

With the students over at Domino High… There was an awkward silence as they all took note of Honda's empty desk.

"Order! Let's begin homeroom." The teacher smiled looking over the class before he took notice of the empty desk. "... Where's Honda?"

Another student stood up holding an envelope.

"He left this."

The teacher took the note reading it aloud.

"Taking the day off to raise a child-WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

Anzu groaned, Jounouchi put a hand to his face as Yugi hit his head on his desk. Miho just smiled.

 _THAT. IDIOT._

oooooo

A few days passed and Honda still hadn't shown up to school. Natsuki barely brought up Mokuba around Yugi more so because she just forgot to sometimes. She also figured she introduced them. That should be enough.

It wasn't until they were all walking home as a group that they all explained what was going on.

"Man what is that Honda guy thinking!?" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"He's really taking three days to raise Miho's pet for her?" Natsuki asked stunned.

"With a pet like that I'm going to win the trip for sure!" Miho squealed.

Natsuki blinked. "So?"

Anzu shook her head. "Natsuki it's to Australia. None of us have ever been. Don't you wanna see it?"

The thirteen year old folded her arms behind her head giving her brother a side glance as he smiled sheepishly.

 _I could totally rat him out, but I won't… I know that time is special for us both… It was when Mom was still with us…_ Natsuki slowed her steps a bit. "Maybe." She mused quietly. _...Maybe I wouldn't mind seeing it one more time… If just to try to get those memories back…_

 _I miss her…_

"Guys, Nat's not really a big fan of traveling outside of begging Dad to take us with on digs sometimes." Yugi added. "Either way… Let's just have fun with it. Right?"

"Right."

Natsuki shook her head looking ahead of them noticing a crowd of kids in front of a shop window. "Hm?"

"What's going on over there?" Anzu wondered as they came closer, looking in the window curious of what was making such a crowd.

It was a digital pet, colored with gold paint around the outer casing.

"Oh!" The Mutou's gasped. "A GOLD PET?!"

"Gold pet?" Anzu asked.

"It's a limited edition Digital Pet." Natsuki explained. "Only a hundred were ever sold."

"They say you can raise an amazing one." Yugi continued as the other's eyes all got wide.

They were all thinking the same thing.

It would be too easy to win the trip with such a thing.

"So… You're saying someone can waltz in there AND WIN THE CONTEST!?" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Probably…"

"I want it!" Miho squealed.

Natsuki looked at the price tag and cringed. "Dude your nuts if you want that! IT'S 50,000 YEN!" She exclaimed stunned. "You'd be better off BUYING the freaking plane ticket to Australia yourself for that price!"

"I still want it!" Miho squealed as Jounouchi gave her a look.

"Oh so Honda's nothing now?"

"Who the heck pay's over four hundred in American cash for a thing like that!?" Natsuki exclaimed. "That's INSANE!"

"Nat!" Yugi whispered trying to quiet his sister.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Kujirada pushed through the crowd, knocking Natsuki over to get to the window. "OW!" She yelped as Jounouchi helped the smaller girl up, picking her up so she didn't get trampled as the kids ran off scared.

"Kujirada!" Yugi growled a little. He could've knocked him over and gotten back up without much thought. But his friends and family? Never. "That was rude, you knocked my sister over-"

CRASH!

Yugi was stunned into silence as the larger boy broke through the window taking the gold pet.

"I'll win the contest easily with this."

The store manager rushed out angry. "Hey you! You better pay for that!"

Kujirada scoffed as he threw a wad of bills at the man as he walked off. "This should pay for it."

The group were stunned at the exchange. "That… Should not have happened." Jounouchi remarked as he set Natsuki back on her feet. "You okay Nat?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She dusted off her blazer. "Hmph, this is getting ridiculous! We should call the cops!"

"But he paid for it in the end." Yugi sighed as both Mutou's heard Yami grumbling about "wasted opportunities".

 _WE NEVER CALL THE COPS!_ Natsuki mentally fumed biting her lip trying not to say anything. It never worked out anyway, the one time they had a cop on hand she got taken hostage.

 _But… I still had someone watching out for me…_ She thought looking fondly at her older brother.

After that, no one wanted to walk around town anymore that much. They decided to head in and call it a day.

"Ugh.." Natsuki sighed. "We should've called the police anyway even if nothing resulted from it."

"Natsuki…" Yami asked appearing before her. "When do we ever call the police?"

"... Never." She deadpanned.

"Then why do ya want them!?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes with a groan heading upstairs.

"I'm surrounded by men!" She exclaimed before closing the door.

Akira and Solomon looked at Yugi as he came up the stairs.

"What's up with her?" Solomon asked thumbing to where Natsuki's room was.

"It's a long story. You don't wanna know." Yugi replied.

"Does it have to do with the boy who left a voicemail on our answering machine?" Akira asked without looking up from his book on ancient Rome.

… _.He did what now?_

"Um… What boy?" He asked. Akira merely lifted his gaze.

"A Seto Mokuba apparently. Wanted to ask your sister to hang out next week at the arcade. But you guys weren't home."

Yugi gulped.

"Brother flee." Yami whispered in his ear.

"What your father means is did he upset your sister? And WITHOUT acting like him in overprotective mode if you please." Solomon shook his head at his son.

"Just a new friend and no nothing about him upset her. We saw someone steal from a store and he got away with it."

"... Why didn't you call the police!?" Akira exclaimed putting his book down. Yugi put a hand to his face.

"What is with your family and the police?" Yami asked scratching his head.

 _Ugh… This is gonna be a long few days._

ooooooooooo

It was after school now the next day. Students were leaving, some were staying to hang out like Yugi and his friends.

"Honda, the nerve of him! Skipping out for three days!?" Anzu exclaimed scoffing at the idea. Honda of all people, who often got stingy with THEM about their own tardiness was doing this? It was laughable.

"My pet's sure to win now." Miho giggled. It had become a bit of a joke now.

Yugi and Natsuki were sitting together, the girl deciding she wanted more time with her big brother since she had been a bit absorbed in hanging out with Ayaka and Mokuba after school lately. Yugi chuckled as they played with their Digital pets. "Yours has really grown Nat. What'd you name her?"

Natsuki giggled grinning. "Her name's Tenshi."

Anzu came over looking over Yugi's shoulder at his, seeing a spiky maned critter eating digital food. "Oh it's so cute!"

Yugi blushed a bit but smiled.

"I call him Yu-2."

"Yu-2… That's adorable."

"She thinks you're adorable." Yami smirked. Yugi turned redder.

 _Curse you Yami._

Natsuki grinned elbowing him a bit. "Isn't the original cute too?" She asked as Anzu blushed a bit giving a nod but keeping quiet.

Yugi just wanted to slide under his desk and hide.

 _CURSE THEM BOTH._

"Hey Anzu did you get the same kind too?" Natsuki held hers up. "Mine started out as the regular peach but evolved into the winged one."

Anzu smiled holding up hers. "Mine went a little differently."

It was a peach alright but instead of the wings floating on either side like on Natsuki's it had a little ribbon. "I'm pretty proud of her!" She smiled. "Her name's Sumomo!"

 _Anzu's pet is adorable…. Just like her…_ Yugi smiled sighing a bit.

"She's real cute isn't she?" Yami grinned leaning his elbow on the shorter boy's head.

 _I am going to kill him. AGAIN._

"HOLD THE PHONE!"

Jounouchi strolled over holding his out with a cocky grin.

"The championship will be going to my pet...JOE!"

The girls all took a look… and couldn't help the unimpressed looks that crept up.

"That's not cute at all." Miho stated.

"They're both cheeky." Anzu offered as Natsuki snickered.

"Shut up!" He looked to Yugi. "Hey Yugi mind if we do a Data Exchange?"

"Sure." Yugi smiled. "Yu-2 is pretty timid so I'd like for him to get a little braver."

They linked their devices up as Joe soon appeared beside Yu-2. The girls watched… Before gasping as Joe began kicking Yu-2 as the smaller pet covered it's head.

"It's bullying him!" Miho gasped. Anzu shoved Jounouchi.

"It really is just like you! You acted just like that to Yugi!"

"YA DID WHAT!?" Natsuki shrieked.

"H-hey we're good now! Right!?"

Yugi nodded. "It was in the past. We didn't know each other that well back then." Soon the exchange was over.

"Seriously though, sorry about that… Maybe Joe will learn some humility like I did." Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe Yu-2 will become bolder now like I did." Yugi chuckled.

"Miho are you ever gonna get yours back?" Natsuki asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Miho smiled sheepishly. "When Honda comes back."

"One of us will win the trip!"

They were just kidding around mostly now. It seemed like it was anyone's game and Miho didn't even have hers.

"We all know the Mutou's have the rightful place!" Natsuki boasted sticking her nose in the air a little. "We always win!"

"... You mean YUGI always wins." Anzu smirked.

Natsuki just stammered as Yugi patted his sister's head.

"There, there."

The door slid open. "The winner will be me."

Natsuki mostly just tuned it out when the new person entered. The others narrowed their eyes as Kujirada stepped through.

Jounouchi crossed his arms giving a scoff.

"As if you'll win just because you got a gold pet." He remarked with a roll of his eyes. Kujirada growled a bit.

"What was that? This pet… Devil Master is truly the best… Including his ability!"

He looked at the trio and focused his gaze on Natsuki who wasn't even paying attention to him focused on her own pet. Yugi caught the look and growled getting in front of his sister. _He's not touching her again._

"Look just leave us alone. You're not even in our class!" Anzu snapped. "We're just having fun-"

He snatched her pet out of her hand connecting it with his. Within seconds there was a metallic sounding SCREECH from the device. The icon of the peach with the bow faded.

Anzu gasped as the device was thrown back at her. "My Sumomo!"

Natsuki gulped clutching her's tightly. She wasn't letting it go. Not after all the trouble that had gone into fixing it.

Jounouchi glared. "You think you're so tough! Try taking on Joe!"

The same outcome within seconds as he cursed in frustration.

"Kujirada… That's wrong. You can't just… Eat, our pets." Yugi glared. "We put a lot of hard work into them, that's cheating!"

"Yeah how can you use the pets others raise to win the trip!?" Miho added.

Natsuki gave her a side glance. _Your one to talk ya hypocrite._

He sneered at Yugi. "I'll devour yours too!"

Yugi shook his head. "Natsuki get your bag we're going. Now."

Natsuki didn't stop to question her brother as she did as told. Kujirada tried reaching for Yugi's as he pulled her to the opposite door just missing.

"Get back here!"

Yugi looked back a glare in his eyes. "No. I'm leaving."

 _You're not touching either one of us ever again… I promised I'd look after my sister._

With that they broke into a run opening the door… And ramming straight into Honda as they stumbled back.

"Oof!"

"WAH!"

Honda glared at Kujirada a smirk on his face… Despite his exhausted look making him look a bit deranged. His hair messier than it's usual look and his uniform was unbuttoned.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at him stunned.

"I have raised the ultimate pet." He proclaimed holding up Miho's device.

"EH!?"

"Three days… Without rest… Or sleep…" He stepped into the classroom stumbling a bit as Yugi grabbed onto his wrist to keep him from falling over. "I present Digital Sweeper… Super Ichigo!"

They all looked. Kujirrada narrowed his eyes not impressed. Miho put her face in her hands burning red with embarrassment after all the boasting. Jounouchi snickered.

Anzu shook her head. It was different from before, even having a little broom that it waved around.

"I will now… use it to defeat you Kujirada!"

He growled. "Try me."

They linked the devices as Honda smirked. The group closed in on his side… Making sure they were close to the door in case things got uglier than they already were seeing Ichigo appear on Devil Master's device.

Then something different happened. The little pet began to sweep until a tornado formed around it as it went passed Devil Master… As he started to freeze up until disappearing with the classic "Death Cry" of the digital pets.

"H-how…?" Kujirada was stunned. How could a meager JANITOR type beat Devil Master?

Honda smirked.

"Able to sweep away any trash at his discretion… Super Ichigo is the true BEAUTIFICATION MEMBER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

The larger boy growled taking his device and stalking off as the group cheered, Miho hugging Honda.

"Your amazing Honda!"

"Darn right!" Anzu grinned elbowing him a bit. "Way to get back at him for what he did to us."

"Just doing my duty as a beautification member." He smirked hugging Miho… Turning a bit red. "So… When is class?"

They stared at him.

"It's after school." Miho blinked.

"O-oh…."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Go home and go to bed!"

Yugi shook his head. "Good thing that was avoided… C'mon Natsuki let's go home… I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They bid their farewells before heading out. Natsuki giving her brother a side glance.

"Yugi…?"

"I promised Mom when you were born I'd protect you. I also told Dad I'd take care of you." Yugi brought an arm around his sister. "And knowing you, you would've tried to pick a fight. Right?"

She turned a bit red. She wouldn't be afraid to admit she was thinking of kicking at him when he had been about to grab at Yugi. "Yeah…"

"If anything had happened I would've stepped in if you needed me to." Yami appeared before them concern in his eyes. "However… I think this has yet to truly end."

"How…?"

He motioned for them to go behind an open door as the rest of the gang walked out Miho and Honda walking together. They could also see Kujirada walking out growling a bit… Haiyama nearby looking as terrified as ever.

"Haiyama…" Yugi whispered. "... Nat?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have your phone?"

"Always."

Yugi looked to her. "Be ready to use it. C'mon I got a bad feeling."

oooooooooooo

Haiyama disappeared around the corner as the siblings split up (against Yugi's wishes) Natsuki following him as Yugi trailed Honda and Miho being as quiet as he could.

He was too far away when he saw it happen. Miho screamed as she was grabbed from behind and a cloth forced over her mouth as she crumpled to her knees. By the time Honda had turned around she was gone, carried off towards a warehouse.

"THERE!"

"Yugi?"

"I'll explain later c'mon!"

Honda nodded as the two broke out into a run.

 _Hold on Miho we're coming!_

They lost track of Kujirada once they made it through some bushes, but Yugi spotted someone he did know.

Natsuki waved them over from a door open a crack a disturbed look in her eyes. She was shaking as they came up to her.

They looked and gasped. Someone they couldn't make out was tying up Miho and laid her out on the floor.

 _Yami?_ Yugi tried to reach out mentally to the Pharaoh.

Yami materialized inside the building looking as disturbed as Natsuki did.

" _There's a traitor among us."_

"Nat… Stay out here…"

The two ran in as Natsuki stayed by the door, keeping just inside it.

"Hey!" Yugi called out. "Leave her alone!"

Honda hurried to Miho's side looking around. He could see Kujirada on the ground marks on his uniform and he was out cold. Like he had been attacked.

"Yugi…" A cold voice called from the darkness.

Yugi looked around at the sound of the voice… Gasping as Haiyama stepped out of the shadows smirking. His hair messy and a wild look in his eyes.

"Haiyama…." He noticed he had a whip in his hand and it was bloody. "No…. What have you been doing?"

"I didn't want you to find out like this Yugi." Haiyama leaned the handle of the whip on his shoulder. "My pet got out of hand."

The others were mortified at these words. His pet?

 _So… That wasn't a kickback… That was…. Manipulation?_ Yugi narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with Miho?"

"What did she ever do to you!?" Honda growled.

Haiyama snickered. "I got bored of my old pet. He didn't respond well to the whip and even was hospitalized a few times. No one of course knew what was causing it… Until now… Maybe I'll pick a new one now. I just needed the bait…"

 _Bait…_

 _MIHO!_

Yugi took a deep breath.

"NAT NOW!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulder pulling him back as Haiyama cracked the whip in his direction. But it was too late, the message was clear. Natsuki did as told cursing a bit as she got a dial tone indicating it was busy. How was that even possible she wondered? _If things can go wrong..._

"THE LINE'S BUSY!"

Honda picked up Miho stumbling a bit. "Ugh… Exhaustion…"

"Run!"

Haiyama laughed as he whipped at them getting Honda in the leg as he fell over Miho rolling as she skidded to a stop.

Yugi whirled around horrified. Honda was struggling to get up he was too tired to move.

And Haiyama was coming right for him.

 _Yami… Wait for it…_

He closed his eyes bracing himself. From where Natsuki stood she saw the whip reared back harder than it ever was… Aimed for her brother's neck.

She dropped her phone rushing to him, pushing him out of the way… Letting out a small shriek as it cracked against her shoulder HARD. "AUGH!"

"NAT!" He was mortified as he caught her. He looked at Haiyama rage in his usually calm violet eyes. Natsuki held onto him giving him an apologetic look.

 _Not her… I'm so… DONE._

Yugi closed his eyes as the puzzle glowed. He was angry now… Far angrier than he had been in a long time.

 _Make him pay._

Yami opened his eyes as Haiyama felt a chill go through him. His eyes held nothing but cold rage.

"Natsuki… Stay put this time and I mean it." He told the girl giving her a concerned look to which she gave a shaky thumbs up to.

He nodded and walked up to Haiyama. "Now… It's game time…"

"Hmph…" He went to whip at him confused when instead Yami held out Yugi's digital pet. "What…?"

"Have your digital pet fight mine. You win, I won't report you to the police. I win… Well we'll see what I can come up with." He narrowed his eyes.

Haiyama dug through his pocket bringing his out as they connected… As a brilliant light emitted from them blinding both boys temporarily.

The devices were blank… As the creatures stood behind their respective masters now. Haiyama's a creature that looked like it was mostly made out of scales and slime. Yami's having the same spikey look as Yugi it's own eyes narrowed.

"Now… BATTLE!" Yami called out thrusting his arm out as Yu-2 launched itself at Haiyama's pet.

"Get him! This is interesting!" Haiyama laughed cracking the whip into the air as his pet fought against Yu-2, trying to push him back to bite him.

The smaller pet let out a loud cry as it went skidding across the floor as Yami growled a bit going to him.

"You okay?" He asked rubbing the top of it's head. The look Yu-2 gave him reminded him of Neith after a bad run in with a snake all those years ago.

 _This one's for you old friend._ He glanced at Natsuki. _And for you Mana._

"If you can still fight, I'll be grateful… If you can't I won't make you."

Yu-2 churred before turning to the duo they were against. Yami nodded pointing once more as Yu-2 rushed Haiyama's. The struggle lasted longer.

Natsuki couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing. It was beyond belief… She had seen the illusions of the Yami No Game before but these weren't illusions… They were real creatures.

"COME ON YU-2!" She cheered. "You can do it!"

Once more however he was knocked back as he fell against Yami sending him moving back.

"Ha! Your weak pet is nothing against mine. Now… FINISH THEM!"

A beeping interrupted Haiyama's declaration as he looked at Yami confused. The king of games laughed.

"Ah there we go… I was wondering when that would happen… The change in growth is happening now… Yu-2 is evolving…"

Yu-2 was bathed in light as his form changed… From a spiky haired creature to a wolf with a long mane keeping the color scheme the Mutou's were known for.

"Yami…" Natsuki whispered stunned.

Yami smirked. "Yu-2 is still his name… But he bears the strength of the Pharaoh's protector!"

Yu-2 growled before he charged at Haiyama's creature going straight for it's throat as they rolled across the warehouse floor. He got in several bites before Haiyama's stopped moving, exhausted.

He threw his head back letting out a piercing howl before returning to his master's side as Yami knelt beside him hugging the wolf close.

"You did so well… So well… I'm so proud of you…" Yami smirked. "As I said… If you won I wouldn't report it… But I'm the victor…"

Haiyama snarled. "I'm not done yet." He whipped at the creature at his feet, over and over. "Get up! GET UP! I COMMAND YOU TO GET UP!"

Yami snarled disgusted by the sight before him. The eye appeared on his forehead.

"The door of darkness…. Opens."

The creature filled with renewed strength snarled as they grabbed up Haiyama. Yami went over to Natsuki picking her up keeping her face turned in against his chest. They heard him screaming as they walked out Yu-2 trailing behind him.

"Pets choose who they turn their fangs at… They need love… Not pain to thrive." He called over his shoulder not looking to see what had become of the deranged boy.

Once outside, he took Natsuki's cellphone dialing for an ambulance this time. Once that was done he looked to her concerned….And upset as well.

"You really scared us both this time… Don't ever do something so reckless like that again." He told her as she lowered her head sniffling. He knelt to her level tilting her chin up.

"You mean so much to us both… Do you know how dangerous that was?" He asked her. He hated having to be stern but this was not something he ever wanted to repeat.

"He was going for Yugi's neck…" She sobbed a little lowering her head. "I didn't want my brother getting hurt… I'm so sorry…"

He sighed. "You really need to be more careful… How bad does it hurt?"

"It hurts but I'll live… " She cringed as she shifted. "Ngh… Still sore…"

Yami pulled her into his arms.

"Don't ever… Do that again." He said as his voice changed to Yugi's, the teen taking over once more. "Don't ever scare me like that again… I'd rather get hurt then let my friends or family get it."

Natsuki hugged him tightly burying her face. She hated this feeling. She knew she had screwed up, but the thought of Yugi having that whip wrapped around his neck… It scared her more then anything else.

 _I can't promise I won't try to help… But I won't rush in like that again…_ "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Shh.." He rested his chin atop her head as they heard sirens approaching. "It's okay…"

Yugi looked down at his sister. He hated the fact he couldn't protect her from harm once more… But he knew as long as this was going to keep going on, danger was unavoidable.

 _We accepted this when we accepted the puzzle…._

 _I'm just sorry I pulled you into this one._

After all was said and done, including dealing with the paramedics and authorities that followed… Yugi was just glad to be able to get into his own bed to sleep.

As he was just about to drift off there was a quiet creak as his door opened.

"Big brother…?"

He turned over looking as Natsuki stood in the door holding her pillow.

"Hm?"

She looked down squeezing it a little.

Yugi shook his head making room lifting up the blanket a bit. "C'mere you."

She perked up rushing over climbing in beside him. "Sorry…"

Yugi smoothed out her hair. "Stop saying sorry… Just don't do it again… Okay?"

"Okay…" She cuddled up to him closing her eyes. Before long they were out… Safe and sound.

Right where they belonged.


	18. Chapter 17: Snap

Chapter 17:

A young man stared out of the window to a study… A cold look in his blue eyes.

He growled a bit clenching his fists at his side.

 _Yugi…_ He could still hear it, still see it… The after effects of a Yami no Game gone terribly wrong taking over him. Every time he thought about it he relived it.

And he hated it.

Every.

Single.

Waking.

Moment.

Reliving his defeat, to an unknown brat and his kid sister.

"Damn Yugi…! I'll bring him to his knees if it's the last thing I do!"

He looked behind him at several different statues and smirked.

"Game Masters!"

Outside of the office, Mokuba cringed as he peered in through a crack in the door. He was getting worse… _Brother what's wrong with you…?_

Trying to compose himself he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Mokuba opened it putting on his best casual smile. "Hey big brother… The cook said dinner's almost ready… You wanna eat together tonight?"

Seto didn't even turn to him as he looked through his personal phone book balancing the office phone on his shoulder.

"No. I have business to attend to Mokuba. You know this."

Mokuba's smile faded as he lowered his gaze. That stung. Before all of this began they always ate together. Always.

"Seto... I really wish you'd spend more time with me… Can't we play some games or something-"

"Mokuba!"

He flinched taking a step back. Seto would never hit him but the wild look in his eyes made Mokuba second guess what he thought was a sound fact about his brother.

"I said… I'm busy. Go eat and take care of your homework."

Mokuba clenched his hands into fists.

"Fine…. I will…" He turned on his heel heading out, stopping as he noticed on the coffee table Seto's duel monsters deck. He waited until Seto had his back turned before looking through it pocketing a card.

 _See how well you duel missing one of the three. You spent who knows how much money buying them, but you gave me a hard time over eating together._

 _I want my brother back!_

oooooooooooooo

Natsuki sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was still a little cold out but due to rules, all students at both the middle and the high schools were required to switch to their summer uniforms.

"Though why did we have to wear sailor suits?" She murmured to herself turning a bit in the mirror. She admitted she had never been crazy about uniforms before but she liked her usual one. It was comfortable. This… She cringed tugging at the collar. Was going to take getting used to.

And it was still cold out.

"This. Sucks."

There was a rapid knocking at the door. "Natsuki?" Yugi called. "You ready? We need to get going!"

Yugi waited a moment as he heard his sister groan before she opened the door book bag in one hand, violin case in the other. "Oh you'll be busy after school then?" He asked with a small grin.

"Yeah… Why?" She blinked as they headed downstairs, bidding Solomon goodbye. Akira was still asleep enjoying his last day in Japan before his next excavation.

Yugi hummed a bit pretending he didn't hear the question. He had ulterior motives. One of the few times he did.

 _Considering I got a lecture last time I spent all my cash at the arcade… Dad was not happy! Nor was Grandpa!_

Natsuki walked with her brother watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was a bit too excited for someone who was going to school when it still felt chilly out.

"Your not cold at all?"

Yugi smiled offering her the jacket he was carrying with him. "Here."

She smiled taking it and slipping it on. "Appreciate it big bro." She hugged him quickly before running ahead as the gate to her school came into view. "I'll see you at home later! Can you bake cookies tonight since it's so cold?"

Yugi crossed his arms. "Maybe~"

Yami leaned heavily on the boy materializing giving a puppy eyed look.

"Hey!"

Natsuki giggled at the display before she hurried inside seeing Mokuba at the shoe lockers alread. "Mokuba, good morning!"

"Morning Natsuki…" He yawned a bit shivering some. "I really hate school rules."

"Eh we both can but least it's warm inside once the doors close." She replied as she changed from her sneakers to the shoes meant for inside the school. "And you get to go home right after." She held up her violin case. "I gotta play this after school."

Mokuba blinked, surprised. "You play?"

"Ehehe… I'm learning…" She blushed a bit. "Just wanted something different y'know?"

"I get ya… Where's Ayaka?"

She sighed. "Sick. I called her last night, she sounded like crap…"

Mokuba frowned. "Aw… I'll make sure to call her after school see if she's okay too… Maybe we could visit tomorrow."

"I'd like that."

Mokuba gave a nod. "By the way… Can I go to your house sometime…?"

"Sure… Is everything okay?" Natsuki looked to him tilting her head as they walked down the hall to their classroom.

"Um… It's just kind of weird at home right now…" Mokuba said trying not to let too much out.

Natsuki just looked worried.

"It's not like that… It's just awkward."

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

oooooooo

With Yugi and his friends it was lunch hour now. They could walk around if they wished but after eating, decided to play a few games while waiting for class to start up.

"Aw… I lost?" Miho frowned as she looked at her cards, and looking at the calculator they were using to deduct life points. A game of duel monsters against Yugi and she was the last in their group.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Miho… Better luck next time?"

Miho lowered her gaze a little. "And this was my first time playing…" She whispered feeling embarrassed she had lost.

Honda gave Yugi a look leaning in dangerously close as Yugi gasped falling out of his chair. "YUGI! You made Miho upset! How dare you!?"

"H-Honda c'mon, I didn't mean to! I was just playing the game!" Yugi held up his hands in the "I'm unarmed" position.

Honda growled. "I beautification member, Honda Hiroto shall clean up your-"

SMACK!

"OW!" He cringed as Anzu reared her hand back ready for another strike to his head. "A-Anzu I didn't mean it like that!"

"Don't even think about it Honda." She warned. Yugi smiled giving her a grateful look.

"Anzu…"

"Yeah, cool your head Janitor Member." Jounouchi couldn't help but grin evilly at his friend elbowing him.

Honda elbowed him HARD in return. "BEAUTIFICATION MEMBER!"

Jounouchi smirked again.

"Squid member?"

Yami tapped Yugi on the shoulder. "What's he mean by that?"

Yugi shrugged as they continued their banter.

"Yes, yes white and swimming in the sea with ten legs-HEY!" He moved to shove him as Jounouchi jumped over the desk he was near.

"Gotcha!"

"Either way…" Honda pointed to Miho as she turned a bit red. "APOLOGIZE!"

Yami shook his head as Yugi nodded.

"I just played the game fairly and Miho wasn't being a sore loser. I'd be glad to help her improve her dueling skills if she wants it." Yugi said feeling a little confident in himself.

Before it could continue the intercom started to go off.

"First year class B, Mutou, Yugi please report to the infirmary immediately."

Confusion came over them, as they looked at Yugi. "Is everything okay?" Anzu asked.

"Dude you sick?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine… I don't-..." He trailed off as a memory came to mind.

" _Will first grader Mutou Yugi report to the infirmary?"_

 _They pulled me out of class when mom died…_

 _Nat…. Grandpa… DAD!_

"...I have to go." He took off running hoping for the best.

Yami materialized beside him the spirit's cloak flowing behind him. "I'm with you if you need me."

"I might… If I pass out take over please." He pleaded.

"Of course."

Yugi's shoes skidded on the freshly waxed floor as he got to the infirmary sliding the door open so hard it made a clattering noise.

"Mutou Yugi, I'm here!" He called out panting, momentarily seeing his elementary school's infirmary, the principal, his father there, a nurse… All of it rushing back.

" _Dad…?"_

" _Yugi… I have some bad news…"_

But there was no one except a person sitting in a chair at the desk. He admitted he had never been to the high school's infirmary except during orientation when they were shown around the building. So this was the first time he was ever seeing the nurse.

"Please enter." She said without facing him. Yugi frowned closing the door behind him.

"Excuse me… But what do you want me here for?" He asked feeling dread.

She turned around in her chair holding up a deck of cards. "You're good at games right?"

 _Eh….?_ Yugi was confused. "... I'm not here for something super important? My family is okay?"

"Oh? Yes, yes of course… Everything is fine…" The nurse with long violet hair and eyes to match smiled. "So Yugi… Will you play a game with me?"

Yugi smiled giving a nod. "Sure!" He said relieved nothing was wrong. Everything was okay.

Yami frowned as he watched them set up, the pharaoh crossing his arms. This felt suspicious.

 _Why would a grown woman want to play games with a sixteen year old child? It's not too odd… Yugi and his family play games all the time together… But she doesn't even know him…_

He was silent watching the duel cringing as Yugi's life points slowly dwindled down. He thought he saw something odd when the nurse moved to place another card down.

 _String?_ He reached out to touch it when Yugi spoke up sounding saddened.

"I… Lost?" He asked softly visibly upset. The nurse hadn't exactly been polite to him during it. It reminded him of when he tried in a few tournaments as a young child. Getting teased for his cards or how he played.

She smiled. "Victory is mine… And as my reward…" She picked up the card Yugi had last played… The Dark Magician.

Yugi felt his stomach knot up. "You can't have it." He moved to take it only for her to put it in her pocket. "Please give it back to me…!" He pleaded. "That card is my favorite!"

 _Stealing from a child… Disgusting…_ Yami narrowed his eyes before grabbing the table and pulling it. The unseen force to normal eyes caused the nurse to jump a bit.

"I mean it… Please… Give it back. That card means a lot to me…" Yugi pleaded.

"If you want it back…" She gave him a coy smile. "Then duel me for it tomorrow."

"And you vow you'll give it back?" Yugi didn't smile back. "Because I'm not going to lie. That's rotten playing for keeps without even asking me. That's against regular tournament regulations."

"Ah but this was casual play. Now… I believe you have to get back to class."

Yugi's gaze narrowed holding his hand out for a handshake. "You. Promise. You'll. Give. It. Back?" He said slowly enunciating each word not willing to leave without a deal.

"I promise." She stood up going behind the screen separating the rest of the infirmary from the exam area. Without shaking his hand at all.

Yugi followed her with his eyes before the bell rang.

He and Yami didn't seen who was behind the screen. Seto watched from behind a corner wondering what had gotten into the shy boy from before. At least the shy boy he thought he had been originally.

"I'm leaving now. But if you just lied to me, I'm going to find out…" He said as he walked out finally.

Seto smirked as the nurse went limp in her chair.

"You summoned me from England to fight that amatuer?" A man said as he stepped out from behind a screen lowering the rest of the strings.

"It's like he has no comprehension of proper tactics."

"Oh no… He does…" Seto narrowed his eyes. "But he needs the right motivation… He has the face of an unbeatable game master… But not without reason…"

He pulled out his phone sending a text feeling a sense of giddiness as his plan was starting to unfurl.

" _I'll have my revenge little brother."_

oooooooooo

Mokuba felt dread when he turned his phone on after class reading the message from his brother. Just what had he been planning?

 _He's obsessed with Yugi's defeat… He brought that weird doll collector all the way from England to make him fight Yugi…._

 _And… Natsuki is his sister…_ He looked up from where he was leaning against the wall as Natsuki walked down the hall her violin case in hand to head to her after school lesson.

"Natsuki? Do you have a minute?"

She stopped, looking at him raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong Mokuba? I really don't have more then an actual minute."

He hated this feeling he had.

"... You might not have a minute." He grasped her wrist pulling her along. "And neither might Yugi!"

"What?" She ran in tandem with him, her attention fully on the boy beside her. "What do you mean Yugi might not!?"

"I'll explain outside." He replied waving his driver over from where he was usually parked. "Where is he going after school?"

"Home." Natsuki told him confusion as he got in motioning for her to join him. She shook her head.

"Natsuki…" Mokuba gave her a pleading look. "You have to trust me. I would never want to hurt your brother or you."

Natsuki sighed before she got in. Family above everything else.

"Where to Master Kaiba?"

The door was already shut when Natsuki heard this, the driver starting to pull away.

"Kame Game store." Mokuba replied feeling a glare directed on him. He felt horrible. The secret was out…

Natsuki had a look of murder in her eyes.

"You…. LIED TO ME!?" She screeched as Mokuba cringed. He shook his head.

"N-not necessarily…"

"YOUR. A. KAIBA!? That's not a common last name! THE ONLY KAIBA IN THIS CITY IS-IS….!"

"I know! Seto Kaiba! And me Mokuba Kaiba! Seto's my older brother!"

Natsuki shook her head in disbelief. She was having trouble processing that the boy she had been starting to become friends with was related to a young man who had beaten people she knew to a pulp and tried to do the same to Yugi over a CARD. "He stole from my brother. He tried to hurt us. He could've had us killed! And you're fine with that?!"

"NO!" Mokuba snapped back. "I want to help! That's why we're going to your house before my brother gets to him! Natsuki I'm not like Seto!" He insisted.

Natsuki stared at him for a moment specifically at his eyes. He was worried… Scared.

"Natsuki.. Let me help…" He pleaded softly. "Let me try at least… I can prove to you I'm not what you think…"

"... What will he do to Yugi if we don't get there first?"

Mokuba sighed.

"Let me explain…."

ooooooooooo

But Yugi wasn't heading home. He had taken an alternate route and deliberately avoided Anzu to go to the arcade.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered in his ear his "Stern" tone fully in play. "You said you wouldn't go back for two weeks."

"It's the new game though Yami!" Yugi reasoned with a big grin on his face. The boy king just crossed his arms floating in front of Yugi with an unimpressed look.

"And?"

"Aw come on! I'll let you play it.."

Yami's stern look didn't budge but he moved to the side as Yugi hurried on. He never took his gaze off the boy he called a brother however… And Yugi knew that look. He gave Natsuki that look at least once a week.

 _That disappointed look. OH IT HURTS._

That look didn't fade until they got to the arcade as Yugi looked around for the new game. He was disappointed not to see it as he walked through.

"Maybe I got the day wrong?" He murmured.

"Serves you right!" Yami huffed.

Yugi cringed that wasn't going to end any time soon he was sure.

"Excuse me sir…" An employee came up to Yugi. "Are you looking for something?"

"The new fighting game?" Yugi asked hopeful. Yami fixed him a glare.

"Ah yes right this way… You'll be first to play it."

He lead Yugi down a small corridor. They both thought that was odd until it opened showing a car with the backseat opened.

"RUN!" Yami yelled as Yugi tried to bolt for it only to get grabbed by the employee.

"HEY! LEMME GO!" He screamed struggling as he was hauled into the car as it began to speed off. "Let go of me!" He elbowed the person hard in the gut as they doubled over a bit before.. Removing a mask revealing Seto Kaiba under it. Yugi's eyes widened in horror. Why now?

 _For once I wish Nat was here to call the cops…_

"Hang on… Stay calm…." Yami whispered in his ear as the boy glared at his captors.

"It's game time Yugi… You wanted your card back right?" Seto sneered. Yugi's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Let's have a rematch, little one." The voice of the nurse said as Yugi looked to see an older man in the passenger side. He swallowed hard wishing he had just listened to Yami. To his father when he had told him to stop going to the arcade so often in the last few weeks…

 _Kaiba wasn't afraid to have body guards beat me up… To beat a kid as small as Natsuki up… What if he decides to kill me? Yami what do I do?_

"Calm Yugi…. I'll take care of you if he tries anything." The pharaoh promised as Yugi visibly relaxed instead narrowing his eyes.

"I have to pick my little sister up at the middle school. I don't have time for this." He tried to lie his way out but Seto saw right through it.

"I highly doubt she'll miss you in the time it'll take to bring you to your knee's at the Manor of Dolls against the Game Master, Baron Didroy Sheldon!"

Yugi should have kept what he was thinking to himself. But he couldn't help it. "What? Do I have to play tea party too?" He asked a bit sarcastic. "I have a sister remember? Dolls don't scare me."

Seto smirked.

"These will… You laugh now…"

 _You won't for much longer… The manor is no ordinary arena…_

Once they reached said manor, Yugi looked around as he was lead inside. There was hundreds of dolls. Some types he recognized, some he didn't… But it was unsettling. It wasn't like the dolls his sister played with when they were little.

These felt like they were watching him. Judging him. Following his every movement, every breath, every turn of his head.

When Seto and the Baron's backs were to him as he followed them he checked his phone mentally swearing when he saw there was no signal. A dead zone.

 _I can't even call my way out… Yami you better have a plan ready…_

"I do." Yami promised a confident look in his eyes. "Just wait… We'll see what their game plan is."

Yugi nodded as he and the Baron took their seats, shuffling their cards before drawing.

"I play… The Dark Magician on the forest field." He said as he placed down the stolen card as Yugi felt his stomach lurch.

The boy looked at his hand before sighing as he selected a monster placing it on the field. "I play Holy Elf in defense mode."

 _That'll buy me time at least… I have to have something…_ He looked at his hand cringing. It wasn't a good one. No good combo's this draw he could think of pulling.

It was as if magic had overtaken the field as the monsters appeared at their master's side. The elf her head bowed in eternal prayer, and the Dark Magician posed with his usual serious look his staff pointed at Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal.

"Fools mistake Yugi." The Baron remarked as he pointed at the elf. "Dark Magician take her out!"

Yami heard the electric charge in the air before Yugi did. He dove for him disappearing within as he took over putting Yugi to sleep as the boy lost touch with the world…

For what came next Yami never wanted Yugi to feel. An electric shock coursed through his body as he gritted his teeth twitching and spasming in his chair before letting out a loud cry.

"AUUUUGH! It hurt… It hurt like it had when Mana used to shock him and Amon when she got angry. No… It felt worse. Because while Mana's shocks were still painful, they were fast and often didn't cause these things…

But how Yami felt at this moment… He could feel his heart… Yugi's heart racing, he couldn't stop panting. He looked at Seto and the Baron with utter hatred.

"Even in defense… I suffer?" He questioned as a cruel smirk slowly came to his face.

"Had enough?" Seto sneered. Yami shook his head looking at the cards in Yugi's hand. His hands were still shaking but he wasn't going to give in.

Not ever.

 _You were going to hurt him here… This isn't just a game…._ Yami closed his eyes letting his power search out the shocking mechanisms… The holographic monsters fizzed a bit before the Dark Magician looked at the Baron with a cold glare…

For now… It was a Yami no Game.

 _You hurt my little brother… You were going to make him feel like he was going to die…_

 _I can play that game too… BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT DEATH IS LIKE!_

He brought out a card setting it on the field as a large black wolf appeared at his side. The Baron and Seto were stunned when he reached over patting it behind the ears.

"I play… The Death Wolf in attack mode…. And she has a secret…" Yami looked at the wolf fondly before narrowing his eyes as he brought out two other cards. "I add on a shadow… And the black pendent!"

A creature made of pure darkness lept out of the card wrapping around the wolf as she grew in size, eyes turning an eerie shade of red… Matching her master's as the necklace appeared around her neck… Her collar.

For this was no ordinary monster and Yami knew it…

 _This is Neith… Every memory I have of her… Every moment I was robbed of…_

Yami stood up from his chair the smirk falling from his face. "Neith…" He spoke firmly… Coldly. "Kill the Dark Magician."

"What!?" His opponents exclaimed before the wolf charged tackling the magician out of view. There was a sickening scream as Yami chuckled.

The charge was going through the room again. Seto stepped back believing he would be shocked if he was too close to the Baron.

"Fooled you." Yami laughed as the charge hit it's target…

It's true target as Seto felt the shock go through his body as he let out a scream grabbing onto the wall trying to stay upright.

"Now…" Yami smirked. "Draw your next card."

The match continued, the Baron eventually abandoning Seto to try to escape for himself. Yami allowed him to go as the person he had true issue with was standing before him.

Seto tried to defend but every card he drew became powerless with the pharaoh's power.

That was how Natsuki found them… Seto leaning on a wall drawing a card into his shaky hand as Yami looked at him with a murderous look.

"Let's finish this."

Natsuki was glad now that Mokuba was waiting outside for his brother not wanting to go in.

" _I know this arena cause he designed it when we were kids just to mess with me as a joke once… It's creepy. I can't go in there."_

"Yami?" She called over Neith's growling as Yami jumped his look dropping to a stunned one as he turned to her.

"Natsuki…?" He asked his anger fading to shock… And some shame in his eyes.

"What are you doing…?" She questioned quietly taking a step back stumbling when she tripped over a piece of fallen furniture. "Oof!"

Yami opened his mouth to speak but instead lowered his head.

She looked at him disappointment in her eyes as the violet orbs trailed to the life point counter behind the two. Seto's was at 0 and looked like it had been that way for awhile.

"Did you two even look at the life points anymore…? You won…" She crossed her arms narrowing her eyes.

Yami's head snapped up as he looked feeling shame go through him as he looked at Seto. He grabbed his cards.

"Seto we're done here…" He murmured hurriedly as he started to walk out Natsuki falling into step behind them. They took a different way then the main entrance to avoid being questioned on the way out.

"Yami… I'm sorry if I overreacted… You just looked so angry…" Natsuki lowered her head hesitating a bit before grasping his hand in hers tightly. "I didn't want you to make a big mistake…"

Yami stopped in place his head down before he pulled Natsuki into his arms. She was a little surprised but quickly returned the embrace tightening hers a bit. Yami knelt down on the ground holding her closer.

"I just wanted to protect Yugi… I didn't… I didn't want him to feel what I did." He murmured looking down at her… There was tears in his eyes as he remembered the shock from earlier as well as the pain he felt so long ago when he sacrificed his life for Egypt. Natsuki frowned huddling close.

"They were trying to hurt him…?"

Yami nodded closing his eyes clenching his teeth. "I just couldn't stand for Yugi to… To…"

Natsuki reached up stroking his hair as he opened his eyes looking at her nuzzling her hand a little.

"Shhh…"

He said nothing just letting her stroke his hair. "You were just trying to protect Yugi…. They set you off…"

"Yeah…." He whispered voice still a little shaky.

Natsuki leaned up kissing his forehead. "Then focus on the fact Yugi goes to sleep when you two switch… He felt nothing…"

Yami nodded sighing. He still was a bit angry with himself.

She frowned before getting an idea as a gentle look came to her eyes. "Yami."

He looked back to her.

"How about we get some ice cream on the walk home?" She offered. "My treat."

Yami blinked a bit surprised. "Natsuki…"

Natsuki smiled softly. "C'mon… What do ya say? No brain freeze just nice soft serve…"

It was a moment before he smiled a bit giving a nod as he stood up setting her down. She hugged him around his midsection one last time as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'd like that a lot actually." Yami admitted.

Natsuki nodded. "Let's go then!"

They started walking, Natsuki keeping both her arms wrapped around his left one as they did.

"... And Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Let's put today behind us okay? It just sucked all over the place. When we get home let's read together… If you want to… I remember we haven't finished Unwind yet…"

Yami chuckled keeping close to the girl he viewed as his little sister. "I would love that…"

Natsuki grinned.

"And maybe we can get away with trying to bake something."

At this he smirked looking down at her.

"After the fit Yugi threw last time you trashed HIS utensils? Oh no missy. I don't know how to cook either remember?"

She snapped her fingers. "Rats!"

At the face she made he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha! Don't look so glum! I thought you HATED cooking!" Yami playfully teased her a bit as she huffed in response.

"I do!"

 _Still… Glad I could make him smile again._

 _We all make mistakes…. Even if he was a Pharaoh before he was still a kid back then too._

 _We'll figure out a way to reset Seto but for now… I got my own family to worry about. My family comes before my friends… My brother needs me now too._

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Yami smiled softly.

"Love you too Natsuki…"


End file.
